SurVivre
by Idiote
Summary: Il y a une guerre, c'est un fait. Elle couve. Qu'on y prenne part ou pas, qu'on la veuille ou non, elle arrive. Et elle n'épargnera personne. Et cette guerre-là, celle qui approche, elle est pire que les autres, parce que tout a été calculé, que chaque mort, chaque goutte de sang a été prévue. Tout. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on croit. ABANDONNÉE JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE.
1. Prologue

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **T ( 13+ )

**Credits :** l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention.**  
**

**Warning : **aucun. Sauf si vous avez des tendances dépressives.

Merci à Ywëna pour la bêta-lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Elle était seule sur le toit. Tant mieux, se dit-elle : au moins n'avait-elle pas à faire semblant.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Rire, sourire, échanger des banalités était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle n'en avait plus l'envie, de toute manière. À quoi bon ? Les seuls qui comptaient encore en étaient bien conscients.

La première goutte s'écrasa sur la rambarde, à deux centimètres de son bras, puis une deuxième, une troisième, un dixième, une centième, un déluge. Elle sourit amèrement. Pour une fois, le temps correspondait à son humeur.

Comment aurait-elle pu recommencer à vivre, de toute manière ? Cette foutue guerre lui avait presque tout pris. Même le plaisir de pouvoir se venger, elle ne l'avait plus – une des rares choses qui lui restaient, elle l'avait prise, et elle était restée vide. Tuer ne changeait rien. Pleurer non plus. Alors, si elle ne pouvait plus les ramener, pourquoi continuer ?

La porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un l'appela. Elle était trempée. Elle ne se retourna pas.

Elle savait ce que cette personne voulait dire. « Rentre. Viens. » _Avec nous_. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait juste pouvoir, encore une fois, rester seule, en tête à tête avec son chagrin. Se retrouver vraiment, ne plus faire semblant.

De toute évidence, elle n'en avait même plus la possibilité.

* * *

Voilà. Je sais, c'est pas super joyeux, mais il y a des moments plus sympas ^^ Premier chapitre, avec présentation des personnages ( enfin, au moins quelques uns ) dans la semaine - je ne sais pas encore quand, ça dépendra de la disponibilité de l'ordinateur u_u.

Quelques précisions sur le reste de l'histoire :

C'est une fiction qui reprend Bleach à partir de l'époque des Vizard.  
Il y aura plusieurs OCs.  
Présence également de yaoi et yuri, relativement légers ( dans le sens où je ne vous détaillerait pas toutes les scènes au lit... )  
Attention au spoil si vous n'avez pas atteint la fin de l'arc Aizen.

À bientôt pour le suite, donc, du moins si vous avez accroché x)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Once upon a time

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **T ( 13+ )

**Credits :** l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention. **  
**

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci à Ywëna pour la bêta-lecture !

Voilà, comme promis. On voit un peu les personnages, mais le rythme n'est pas très entraînant. Normal, c'est plutôt un chapitre de présentation ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Once upon a time...  
**_

Akemi se précipitait vers la porte de la chambre d'hôpital en tentant de calmer ses nerfs. _Calme_. _Très_ _calme_.

- Troisième siège Kuhari ! entendit-elle appeler.

- Quoi encore ? s'énerva la blonde en étouffant un juron.

- Eh bien, euh... L'un d'entre eux se plaint... dit timidement la Shinigami qui l'avait interpellée. Et, euh...

- Il va vite arrêter, rétorqua-t-elle. Va plutôt dire à Yamada qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de me filer les patients les plus crétins.

Elle fulminait encore en rentrant dans la pièce où se trouvaient trois membres de la douzième division, qui étaient là parce que leur maladroite et absolument pas scientifique vice-capitaine Hiyori Sarugaki leur avait renversé dessus un produit testé par Urahara, qui avait d'abord commencé par leur faire pousser des boutons énormes aux endroits touchés. Du genre gros comme un œil, et par dizaines.

- Bien, voyons voir comment ça a évolué depuis tout à l'heure, grinça-t-elle, une aura presque meurtrière se dégageant d'elle.

Elle allait avoir à discuter avec la tête à claque qui dirigeait la douzième. Très vite.

La guérisseuse ausculta rapidement les trois hommes, constatant que seules subsistaient de grosses tâches rouges indolores. Seule la peau aux endroits où ils avaient été touchés était à vif, et ils ne présentaient visiblement aucun autre symptôme, mais elle décida de les garder encore pour la journée. On ne savait jamais, avec ce malade d'Urahara.

- Quoi ? s'exclama l'un des patients d'une voix forte. Mais nous n'avons plus rien, vous venez de le dire !

- Et vous risquez d'avoir autre chose, je viens de le dire aussi, rétorqua-t-elle en surveillant l'heure d'un coup d'œil. Et ici, c'est moi qui décide.

- Je m'en fiche, je m'en vais ! répliqua l'autre avec humeur. On va pas se faire commander par des lavettes de la quatrième, sans blague !

Il changea d'avis lorsque, arrivé au seuil de la porte, une fine lame apparut juste devant son nez.

- Très mauvaise idée, ça, remarqua froidement Akemi. Tu te rassois, ou je rapporte ton cas au capitaine Yamamoto pour désobéissance et obstruction au devoir d'un officier supérieur. _Après_ t'avoir immobilisé _de la manière que je jugerai nécessaire_.

Sa voix était tellement dure que le pauvre soldat bafouilla à grand peine ses plus plates excuses et courut presque se réfugier auprès de ses compagnons, dont l'un riait presque ouvertement.

- Bien. Je repasserai peut-être, soupira la blonde. En attendant, soyez sages...

Elle sortit de la pièce et expira un grand coup une fois au dehors.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est crétin, un soldat de base ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Et en plus je vais être en retard ! grommela-t-elle en jetant un nouveau regard à l'horloge dans le couloir.

Elle n'attendit pas de se faire à nouveau réquisitionner et sortit en trombe de l'hôpital, plus calme. Elle se frottait les yeux d'un air las : elle avait rapidement deviné que l'homme qui avait protesté n'avait surtout pas envie d'obéir à une femme, de la division « faible » qui plus est, et cela avait manqué de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle s'engagea à grands pas dans les rues du Seireitei pour aller retrouver Lisa à la première division afin d'écouter – pas « espionner », « écouter » ! – la réunion hebdomadaire des capitaines.

Car, en plus d'avoir mauvais caractère, Akemi Kuhari était atteinte du mal incurable qu'était la curiosité, et qui dans son cas ressemblait en effet parfois presque à une maladie.

Elle adorait tout ce qui était mystérieux, inexpliqué ou caché, et pourrissait régulièrement la vie des autres en faisant des réflexions sur des choses qu'ils auraient sans doute voulu garder secrètes.

- Bonjour, lieutenant Kuhari, la salua-t-on.

- Oh ! Euh, bonjour, vice-capitaine S...Aizen ! répondit-elle en s'empêchant de rougir, surprise au milieu de ses pensées... avant de le regarder s'éloigner avec un regard béat.

Une autre de ses caractéristiques, qui découlait certainement de son attirance pour l'inconnu et les énigmes, était qu'elle était totalement folle, raide, dingue, entichée, fanatique, bref, amoureuse du vice-capitaine Sosuke Aizen.

Ce qui l'avait d'abord attirée chez lui était l'aura de mystère qui se dégageait de sa personne. Bien évidemment, elle avait dès lors commencé à fouiller sa vie, mais n'avait jamais pu remonter à avant son entrée à l'Académie. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé avant. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché, mais, en trente-sept ans de fouille dans les archives, elle n'avait rien trouvé.

Cela n'avait fait que la conforter dans l'idée qu'il était spécial, et à force de fouiller sa vie et de l'espionner régulièrement, elle avait fini par développer de l'affection pour lui, puis une véritable obsession qui s'était transformée en amour.

Bref, elle était totalement et incorrigiblement curieuse, et la plupart du temps indiscrète.

Voilà comment, par un beau matin, elle se retrouva, comme presque tous les jours, avec Lisa Yadomaru, à espionner la réunion des capitaines. Les deux jeunes femmes, silencieuses, se tenait juste sous une fenêtre ouverte. La vice-capitaine de la huitième division soupçonnait d'ailleurs son supérieur de laisser sciemment une telle ouverture juste pour la laisser faire.

Elles entendirent donc les nouvelles du jour. Rien de bien intéressant : quelques soucis de gestion des logements, un problème de discipline à la septième, et tout fut plié. Les deux amies, en entendant le vieux capitaine commandant clore la séance, se relevèrent avec une précision qui dénotait une certaine habitude – sinon elles se seraient pris le rebord de la fenêtre – et disparurent juste au moment où Ginrei Kuchiki passait les portes.

Elles réapparurent quelques bâtiments plus loin.

- Ha, il ne se passe jamais rien d'intéressant, soupira Akemi en s'étirant.

- Pas faux, mais bon, ça occupe, répondit Lisa en scrutant le Seireitei. Et puis, ça nous a déjà sauvé la vie, hein ?

- C'est vrai, sourit la blonde. Mais ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! reprit-elle en faisant une mine boudeuse. Le reste du temps, c'est le calme plat...

- Ah, arrête de te plaindre ! soupira la brune. On dirait le capitaine quand il a trop bu...

La blonde se rembrunit alors que le visage de son interlocutrice se fermait à ces mots.

- Ça ne va pas mieux ces derniers temps ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, avoua la vice-capitaine. Il a arrêté de se soûler au bureau, mais je crois que c'est plus parce qu'il ne veut pas le montrer.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir le capitaine Ukitake, suggéra Akemi. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, il saura peut-être ce qu'il a.

- Ouais, peut-être, mais il est déjà passé plusieurs fois et... Enfin bref, il faut que je file, maugréa Lisa. Parce que déprimé ou non, c'est toujours à moi de m'occuper de la paperasse.

- Je t'accompagne si tu veux, proposa son amie avec un sourire.

Elle savait pertinemment que la brune avait détourné le sujet parce qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler. Elle joua son jeu, mais elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots au capitaine Unohana. Avant de se faire la réflexion que rien n'échappait à cette dernière, et sans doute pas le fait que le capitaine Kyoraku soit dans un état d'ivresse presque permanent ces derniers temps…

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient quittées juste avant les locaux de la huitième division, Akemi devant en plus de son service à l'hôpital s'occuper elle aussi de son travail – ce qu'elle faisait au moins une fois par semaine... Histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille.

Elle était attendue de pied ferme par le vice-capitaine de son escouade, Seinosuke Yamada.

- Oups, murmura la jeune femme en s'avançant.

- Akemi Kuhari, appela-t-il lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

- Ouiiiii ? répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Au travail. Tout de suite, dit-il avec un air grave.

Ils savaient tous deux que le brun n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'il le paraissait, mais Akemi connaissait son caractère, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'amènerait par la peau du cou devant son bureau si elle n'allait pas travailler tout de suite. Et encore, il serait bien capable de l'attacher pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas – d'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà fait...

- D'accord, acquiesça donc la blonde tout en rentrant dans les locaux.

En tant que troisième siège, elle avait elle aussi pas mal de formulaires à remplir et de dossiers à traiter, moins importants que ceux de ses deux supérieurs mais nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de la division. Tous les gradés de toutes les divisions en avaient, d'ailleurs.

Exceptés ceux de la onzième, où la tradition était de ne pas s'embarrasser de paperasse inutile et d'aller s'éclater la figure mutuellement toute la journée sur les terrains d'entraînement.

Akemi se dirigea donc vers la pièce où étaient entassés les papiers dont elle ne s'était pas occupée depuis sa dernière visite dans son bureau, c'est à dire trois jours auparavant. Eh bien, un certain nombre de gens seraient surpris s'ils savaient la quantité de paperasse qu'on peut accumuler en trois jours...

La jeune femme soupira et s'affala sur sa chaise. Rembourrée, la chaise. Elle avait vite compris, après quelques semaines à ce poste, que c'était préférable pour ses fesses et son dos.

La blonde attrapa la pile de papiers, la retourna pour avoir les plus anciens sur le haut, puis saisit de quoi écrire et commença la partie la plus barbante du boulot d'officier...

* * *

- Hé ho ! Tu te lèves ?

- Hrmpf.

- Akemiiiiiiii...

- ...Quoi ? marmonna la blonde en tournant un peu sa tête pour arriver à voir par dessus ses bras croisés.

- Tu te souviens que t'es censée venir avec nous ? demanda Shinji Hirako en haussant un sourcil. Ou tu préfères rester comater sur ton bureau ? ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur en voyant son interlocutrice plisser ses yeux agressés par la lumière dans la pièce.

- Pffff... J'arrive, finit-elle par dire en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, tentant de se réveiller un peu.

Elle avait bossé presque sans s'arrêter depuis qu'elle était arrivée, n'avalant pour déjeuner qu'un bol de riz qui traînait par là – elle soupçonnait Yamada d'avoir demandé à quelqu'un de le lui apporter, sachant très bien comment elle travaillait.

Il était à présent presque sept heures du soir, et elle devait avoir piqué du nez depuis une bonne heure, estima-t-elle en considérant la trace de bave qu'il y avait sur sa table de travail.

Akemi soupira.

- Laisse-moi juste rapporter ça, et je viens, fit-elle en désignant le tas de papiers – remplis – posé devant elle.

- Je t'attends dehors, lui dit le capitaine de la cinquième division avant de s'éclipser.

La jeune femme grogna pour la forme, n'appréciant pas énormément de se faire réveiller en plein milieu d'une bonne sieste, puis se leva en s'étirant dans tous les sens, prit son courage à deux mains, fit de même avec les dossiers et sortit de son bureau en titubant un peu.

* * *

- Voilàààà, déclara-t-elle en laissant tomber tous les formulaires devant le nez de son vice-capitaine.

- Bien, je vois que tu as beaucoup, euh...travaillé, s'amusa-t-il en fixant le menton de sa subordonnée.

- Quoi, j'ai un bouton ou quoi ? marmonna-t-elle en se frottant la mâchoire.

- Non, mais je te conseille d'aller laver l'encre que tu t'es fait couler dessus, commenta le brun.

- Oh non, gémit-elle, je vais _encore_ être en retard ! Kensei va me tuer...

- Alors dépêches-toi, sourit Seinosuke.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et repartit nettement plus vite qu'elle n'était venue.

* * *

- Une demi-heure !_ Une demi-heure !_

- Ça va, c'est pas un crime ! s'énerva Akemi sous les reproches du capitaine de la neuvième division tandis que la plupart des autres riaient ouvertement.

- T'aurais _au moins_ pu prévenir ! s'emporta Kensei. On t'attendait, nous !

- J'ai demandé à Shinji de le faire ! s'étonna la blonde.

Hirako sentit soudain deux regards noirs se tourner vers lui, chargés de menaces.

- Euh...

- Bon, on y va, oui ou non ? intervint Lisa pour calmer le jeu.

- Attends que je scalpe cet abruti, marmonnèrent en chœur Akemi et Kensei en suivant du regard dans un bel ensemble l'objet de leur colère, qui s'était prudemment placé à côté de Shunsui Kyoraku et de sa vice-capitaine.

La petite troupe sortit donc du Seireitei en discutant gaiement –ou en fomentant des projets de vengeance– et se dirigea bruyamment vers une taverne d'un des districts du quartier nord.

* * *

- Ça y est, ils sont finis... fit Lisa en tournant une page de son magazine.

Ils étaient dans un bar assez grand, plutôt chaleureux, à l'écart des autres convives. Pas par choix, mais parce que le patron et les employés les connaissaient, depuis le temps, et savaient que la moitié des Shinigami qui leur rendaient visite au moins une fois par semaine était toujours totalement bourrés avant la fin de la soirée, et ils avaient donc pris leurs précautions – après leur avoir fait payer les réparations de la première cuite collective.

Le capitaine commandant n'avait pas trop apprécié quand Kyoraku lui avait présenté la note.

Bref, tout ce joli monde – c'est à dire Shinji Hirako, Shunsui Kyoraku, Hiyori Sarugaki, Mashiro Kuna encore plus énergique sous l'effet de l'alcool, ainsi que Yoruichi Shihoin qui les avait rejoints en cours de soirée et qui avait vite rattrapé le taux d'alcool des autres, et quelques Shinigami de la huitième et de la onzième qui les avaient accompagnés – après s'être enfilé l'équivalent d'une bouteille d'alcool chacun, avait commencé un sorte de jeu qui semblait consister à une sorte de cache-cache. Sauf que, dans un espace de dix mètres carrés, c'était plutôt compliqué.

- Encore heureux qu'ils soient de bonne humeur, grommela Akemi en se tortillant pour trouver une position plus confortable, sinon on aurait eu droit à un combat général.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, répliqua la brune sans lever la tête.

Kensei hurlait sur Mashiro, qui avait manqué de s'enfoncer un tesson de bouteille dans la main et d'en envoyer un deuxième sur son capitaine.

- Ohéééé, on peut en avoir encore ? demandèrent en chœur Kyoraku et Kuna – lorsque Muguruma l'eut lâchée – à la serveuse qui passait près d'eux.

- Je crois que vous avez assez bu, fit celle-ci en les évitant habilement. De toute façon, on va fermer dans trois quarts d'heure au maximum, annonça-t-elle.

- Ooooooh, firent tous les buveurs, déçus, tandis que Kensei, Lisa et Akemi soupiraient de soulagement.

- Oui, je sais, c'est horrible, se moqua gentiment la serveuse en se rapprochant des trois Shinigami un peu à l'écart.

Ceux-ci découvrirent alors une jeune fille à l'apparence frêle, aux longs cheveux blancs et emmêlés, au teint très pâle et aux yeux rouges sang. Si elle avait été entièrement humaine, on ne lui aurait pas donné plus de quinze ans, mais quelques cicatrices et un nez un peu tordu, sans doute cassé, témoignaient qu'elle avait vécu plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Eh ben, je me demande bien comment vous pouvez les supporter toute la journée, rit-elle en s'asseyant face à eux, le dos tourné aux joyeux fêtards comme pour essayer de les ignorer.

- Ils ne sont pas complètement ivres, en principe, commenta la vice-capitaine de la huitième division en refermant son magazine.

- Ah oui, tout de suite, c'est sûr que ça doit changer, sourit la serveuse.

- T'es pas censée avoir du travail, Lanae ? demanda la blonde en désignant l'autre partie du bar où il restait quelques clients – pas forcément en meilleur état que les Shinigami, d'ailleurs...

- Nan, j'ai fini depuis dix minutes, répliqua ladite Lanae.

Les trois amies discutèrent tranquillement tandis que Kensei surveillait sa vice-capitaine, l'empêchant successivement, dans un intervalle de dix minutes, de se couper, se brûler et s'assommer. Lanae rappelait parfois à l'ordre les buveurs avant qu'ils ne cassent quelque chose. Il se passa ainsi peut-être une demi-heure, ce qui laissa largement le temps aux Shinigami de s'achever eux-mêmes.

Shinji avait commencé à se déshabiller, Mashiro ronflait sous la table – vaincue par l'alcool ou assommée par Kensei, personne n'aurait su le dire – et Shunsui, à l'entrée, draguait une pauvre fille qui passait par là et essayait de le repousser, fronçant le nez sous les vapeurs d'alcool. Les autres étaient dans des états plus ou moins avancés d'hébétude, regardant fixement devant eux, bavant pour certains. Il fallait dire que la quantité de saké qu'ils avaient ingurgitée ce soir-là était supérieure à celle qu'ils prenaient d'habitude, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de se rattraper à cause de leur « retard ».

- Eh ben, je crois qu'il va falloir les ramener, commenta Akemi impassible.

- Comme d'habitude, nota Lisa.

- J'ai compris. De toute façon, on va fermer, soupira Lanae en se levant.

Elle retraversa le petit groupe bruyant pour aller demander à son patron de fermer l'établissement et l'aider à virer les derniers clients, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes récupéraient toutes les bouteilles qui traînaient et que Kensei hurlait à leurs amis que la soirée était finie.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à batailler avec Yoruichi pour qu'elle laisse partir une pauvre bête qu'elle trouvait « trop chou, vraiment, on peut pas le garder ? » qui se révéla être l'animal de compagnie du patron et à essayer de réunir tous ceux que Akemi se plaisait à appeler les « _crétins congénitaux complètements soûls qui se baladent à moitié à poil et chantent plus faux que le capitaine de la onzième avec un rhume_ », la petite troupe fut réunie, le bar fermé et ils furent rejoints par Lanae, qui apportait quelques bouteilles d'eau. Elle en lança trois à chacun, puis ils se retournèrent tous vers leurs amis, avec un grand sourire pour la blonde.

- C'est l'heure de décuver ! annonça triomphalement Akemi en vidant le contenu d'un des récipients sur la tête de Shinji, accompagnée de Kensei ( basse vengeance, oui, mais bon…).

Ils trempèrent littéralement les Shinigami, puis les secouèrent et les raccompagnèrent chacun dans ses quartiers. En fuyant le plus vite possible lorsque c'était nécessaire, par exemple en ramenant les Shinigami de la onzième, qui se firent littéralement couvrir de postillons par leur capitaine qui leur reprochait de ne pas l'avoir invité. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir que Lisa avait catégoriquement refusé : la huitième division, à cause de son « ancienneté » dans ce genre de rassemblement, devait s'occuper de payer tous les dégâts, et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait causer ce Kenpachi s'il était ivre...

* * *

- Eh ben, c'est toujours aussi sportif ! rit Lanae alors que les trois amies avaient déposé Kyoraku dans son lit, le laissant dormir comme un bienheureux.

- C'est vrai, tu n'étais pas là la dernière fois, se rappela Lisa en s'asseyant par terre.

- J'avais quelque chose à faire à la maison, répondit la jeune fille à la question muette, ignorant le regard perplexe et interrogateur d'Akemi qui pesait sur elle.

- ...Enfin bon, c'était pas si mal, finit par dire cette dernière en s'étirant.

- Je me demande bien ce que vous trouvez à ces soirées, commenta la jeune fille pâle. Vous ne vous soûlez jamais comme eux...

- C'est d'un intérêt pourtant évident, sourit Lisa d'un air tout à fait pervers.

- Ils ne sont pas si mal mentalement parlant, quand ils n'ont bu que deux ou trois verres...

- Après, évidemment, ça se gâte pour la conversation...

- Mais on a droit aux strip-teases !

Lanae fixa les deux amies en face d'elle d'un air incrédule, puis secoua la tête en souriant.

- Vous êtes incorrigibles, vous savez ?

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois en souriant franchement, puis la brune brisa le silence.

- En parlant d'incorrigible, je vais encore avoir une journée chargée demain... commença-t-elle en se levant.

- C'est vrai que les papiers de maintenance sont arrivés cette semaine, dit Akemi en faisant de même.

Elles bavardèrent quelques instants, échangeant quelques banalités sur leurs boulots respectifs tandis que la brune raccompagnait les deux autres à la porte.

- À demain, donc, fit-elle en saluant les deux jeunes femmes d'un signe de la main, avant de fermer la porte.

Restées seules au dehors, Lanae et la blonde se mirent à marcher vers les quartiers de celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « quelque chose à faire à la maison » ? questionna la Shinigami après quelques rues.

- Il se passe des trucs bizarres, en ce moment, répondit son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils.

- Du genre ?

- Des disparitions.

- Un nouveau groupe de pseudo-assassins ? suggéra Akemi. Ça court les rues en ce moment, il paraît.

- Non, justement, murmura l'autre. C'est ça qui m'inquiète. Et parfois, on retrouve aussi des gens, pas loin de l'endroit où certaines personnes disparaissent. La plupart du temps, morts, et souvent amputés, bizarrement en plus. Pas de sang, rien. On en retrouve quand même certains vivants quelques fois. Y a eu une gamine comme ça, par exemple. Et un vieil homme.

- Hm. Fais attention, quand même, recommanda la blonde le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Oh, allez, tu sais bien que je fais toujours attention, sourit Lanae pour détendre l'atmosphère soudain lourde.

- Je sais comment tu es, Lanna'. Je suis ta sœur et je te connais depuis que tu es gamine, tu as oublié ? fit son aînée d'un ton presque accusateur.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, capitula la jeune fille en levant les mains, toujours tout sourire. Je ferai gaffe.

- J'espère bien, marmonna Kuhari en ouvrant la porte de son logement. Tu restes, ce soir ?

- Évidemment, sinon, après ce que j'ai dit, tu ne pourras pas t'endormir, la taquina sa cadette.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et rentre, râla Akemi.

- Oui maman ! répondit Lanae d'une voix enfantine très mal imitée.

- Tsssss, émit la blonde, un petit sourire démentant son ton sévère.

Elle referma la porte soigneusement, histoire de ne pas réveiller ses voisins à une heure aussi tardive – ou matinale.

* * *

Voilà. En espérant que vous avez aimé ^^ Je sais, ça a l'air de n'avoir aucun rapport avec le prologue. C'est normal. Vous comprendrez plus tard :D

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. Eh oui, c'est un peu loin, mais au moins ce sera régulier.


	3. Chapitre 2 : As always

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Rating : **T (13+)

**Credits :** l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention. **  
**

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci à Ywëna pour la bêta-lecture !

Mouahahahaha, bac blanc de français passé. Dernière ligne droite vers le vrai exam xD N'empêche, j'étais contente. Je me suis inspirée de cette fanfic pour le sujet d'invention. \o/

Bref. Second chapitre, comme promis. Bonne lecture)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**As always  
**_

Le lendemain matin, Akemi se leva à l'aurore comme tous les jours, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, même au Rukongai. Elle sortit de la chambre sans réveiller sa sœur, qui dormait profondément. Elle remarqua en souriant que Lanae s'était bien étalée pendant la nuit, ses bras en croix reposant plus sur le sol que sur le futon qu'elle lui avait emprunté ou plutôt, celui qui lui était réservé depuis l'entrée de la blonde dans le Gotei 13...

Kuhari se traîna dans sa cuisine-salon en baillant, et se fit un café sa boisson préférée car elle lui permettait de se réveiller autrement qu'en se plongeant la tête sous l'eau froide avant de s'asseoir dehors, devant sa porte, pour voir le lever du soleil. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ce petit rituel matinal presque dès son entrée à l'Académie, car c'était à l'époque le seul moment de la journée où elle pouvait profiter d'un peu de calme. Ce qui était en fait toujours le cas, bien qu'elle vécu désormais au Seireitei.

La blonde resta au dehors juste le temps de finir sa tasse, puis rentra se doucher et s'habiller. Elle croisa sa cadette, les cheveux encore tout ébouriffés mais visiblement bien réveillée.

- Salut ! claironna Lanae.

- Moins fort, par pitié ! fit Akemi en levant les yeux au ciel. On n'a pas idée de crier d'aussi bon matin ?

- Oh, allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, sourit la jeune fille. On dirait presque Kensei dans ses mauvais jours. T'as quelque chose à manger ? continua-t-elle. Je meurs de faim.

- Tu meurs _toujours_ de faim, commenta la Shinigami, habituée depuis longtemps à la conversation parfois décousue de la jeune femme. Il doit rester quelques trucs, tu n'as qu'à fouiller, indiqua-t-elle. Je vais me laver, il faut que je sois à l'hôpital assez tôt aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ? fit la voix de Lanae depuis les placards. Pourquoi ?

- Pénurie de personnel, rit la jeune femme en entrant dans la douche après avoir attrapé de quoi s'habiller. Seinosuke avait mis les papiers sur ça en haut des documents que j'ai eu hier, et je ne pense pas que ce soit par inadvertance...

Elle entendit sa sœur pouffer depuis la cuisine. Elle connaissait elle aussi le vice-capitaine de la quatrième division, ayant un jour dû l'aider à gérer une Akemi folle de rage envers un des membres de la onzième qui s'était permis comme d'habitude de la traiter comme une moins-que-rien. Celui-ci devait être nouveau, car habituellement, la blonde était des personnes qu'on évitait de provoquer, tout comme Seinosuke d'ailleurs. Lanae, qui passait apporter quelque chose à sa sœur, et Yamada, que le reste de la division avait appelé en renfort, s'étaient donc retrouvés à essayer de calmer la guérisseuse, qui avait alors commencé à s'en prendre à tous les soldats de la onzième.

Depuis, ceux-ci évitaient d'ailleurs pour la plupart très soigneusement Kuhari, même ceux qui venaient boire avec les autres sous sa surveillance, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de subir sa colère et de la voir mettre ses diverses menaces à exécution...

Akemi sourit à ce souvenir en se séchant. Il faut dire que Shinji l'avait déjà bien asticotée le matin même, et qu'elle avait ensuite eu droit à une visite de la part de cet énergumène d'Urahara elle se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu se retrouver capitaine prétendument à la recherche de Yoruichi, qui l'avait agacée pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Elle avait donc _un peu_ passé ses nerfs sur le pauvre soldat.

Une fois habillée, elle rejoignit Lanae, qui grignotait distraitement en fronçant les sourcils, fixant le vide devant elle.

- Hé, ça va ? demanda l'aînée en s'asseyant devant sa sœur.

- ...hm.

- Et dans une langue normale, ça donne quoi ?

- Ça donne t'es pas censée aller bosser, espèce de feignasse, et me laisser tranquille ? rétorqua la jeune fille, faussement exaspérée.

Akemi dressa un sourcil devant la réponse, puis haussa les épaules. Elle ne releva pas et se contenta d'aller chercher son Zanpakuto avant de sortir.

- Au fait, fit-elle en faisant quelques pas en arrière, tu restes ce soir ?

- J'pense pas, grogna Lanae en émiettant un bout de pain.

- D'accord, soupira la blonde, bonne journée alors.

Et elle partit travailler sans plus s'attarder, sachant d'expérience que quand sa sœur était de mauvaise humeur, il valait mieux laisser couler. Elle était bien pire qu'elle lorsqu'on la mettait en colère...

Lanae resta longtemps immobile après que son aînée ne soit partie, déplaçant à peine les bras et les mains pour manger, le regard vague c'était sa manière d'achever son réveil. Toujours assise à la même place, presque dans la même position, elle ne se décida à bouger que lorsqu'il fut près de neuf heures. Elle s'étira, grimaçant en sentant ses muscles se détendre douloureusement, puis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle soupira en voyant qu'il faisait grand soleil.

- Géniaaaaal, murmura-t-elle d'un air sarcastique. Tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Elle détestait le soleil.

Elle grommela entre ses dents en s'habillant, choisissant un kimono léger pour ne pas avoir trop chaud, mais qui lui couvrît bien la peau. Elle attrapa aussi un chapeau de paille semblable à celui habituellement porté par Kyoraku, puis sortit de la maison de sa sœur en prenant soin de bien fermer derrière elle.

La jeune fille traversa les quartiers de la quatrième division pour pouvoir sortir du Seireitei, saluant parfois quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait. En effet, bien que n'étant pas Shinigami elle s'était toujours refusée à se soumettre à l'autorité, elle n'allait s'engager dans une armée... elle avait un certain nombre de connaissances parmi les soldats du Gotei, notamment parce qu'elle venait souvent voir sa sœur... et parce que le bar où elle travaillait accueillait pas mal de Shinigami.

Mais elle n'allait pas au bar. Une fois passée l'enceinte du Seireitei, elle regarda autour d'elle, s'assura que personne n'était en vue puis disparut presque instantanément.

La jeune fille réapparut dans un des quartiers les plus au Nord, au fond d'une ruelle. Elle s'assura que personne ne l'avait vue, puis sortit sous le soleil, son chapeau chinois toujours enfoncé sur le crâne.

Elle réfléchissait tout en déambulant dans les rues, sans prêter attention aux gens autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de travail avant le soir ce qui signifiait une nouvelle soirée passée à s'occuper des Shinigami...Elle était la seule à se dévouer.

Mais en attendant, elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa sœur la veille, ce dont elle avait parlé.

La jeune fille sourit d'un air enthousiaste sous son chapeau. Elle allait voir un peu ce qu'elle trouvait sur ces étranges disparitions.

Elle s'engouffra dans une petite rue peu fréquentée, se cala sous un porche assez sombre, et se volatilisa à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, elle se retrouva en moins d'une minute à côté d'Inuzuri, dans le secteur juste au-dessus. C'était là qu'avait eu lieu la dernière...affaire en date, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant.

Une disparition très curieuse, en fait, car elle concernait un petit gang de guerriers, des mercenaires qu'elle connaissait relativement bien pour les avoir empêché plusieurs fois de faire une bêtise trop grosse pour eux, notamment mettre le feu à la moitié du quartier. Pas méchants, mais beaucoup trop sûrs d'eux, et pas toujours très malins. Des types absolument pas du genre à se laisser faire, le genre même de personne qui survivrait même si on les tuait plusieurs fois, et qui reviendrait dire ce qui s'était passé et s'en vanter.

Disparus, envolés, sans un mot, du jour au lendemain. Sans même un bruit, ce qui était rare chez eux. Ce qui n'avait fait que confirmer l'inquiétude de Lanae quelque chose de très bizarre se passait dans le coin, insaisissable mais inquiétant. La jeune fille remonta la rue pour arriver à l'endroit où ils avaient été vus pour la dernière fois.

C'était un carrefour comme un autre dans cette partie du Rukongai des rues en terre battue sales, encombrées, poussiéreuses, et des gens assis sur les bas-côtés, enroulés dans leurs haillons, maigres, qui puaient comme une porcherie entière, adossés aux murs de maisons basses et miteuses. Elle comprenait, se dit-elle, pourquoi Akemi avait voulu échapper à ça. Elle aussi, elle n'avait pas voulu y rester, mais elle avait choisi une voie différente. Cependant, elle considérait toujours cet endroit, un des plus pourris et dangereux du Rukongai, comme sa maison.

Avec un léger sourire, Lanae s'avança au milieu des mendiants, les ignorant royalement –d u moins autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait que si elle n'avait pas été assez forte, elle aurait fini comme ça...

Elle passa devant un établissement qu'elle connaissait bien, et entendit un rire aigu s'en échapper, suivi de cris étouffés et visiblement pas des cris d'horreur. Elle fit la grimace, mais continua de se diriger vers les quelques maisons éparpillées au bout de la rue.

Ici aussi, elle aurait pu y être. Maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle serait morte de faim plutôt que de se rabaisser à..._ça._

Elle atteint enfin le bout de la rue. C'était presque mieux que le reste, ici, car, écarté du reste du quartier, c'était un endroit relativement tranquille, quoique pas beaucoup plus. Elle salua une vieille femme qui se tenait devant sa maison la guérisseuse du coin, qu'elle était allée voir un bon nombre de fois. Maki. Et également celle qui avait, en premier, apprit l'art de soigner à Akemi.

Quelques arbres se tenaient devant elle, masquant un côté de la route, envahissant la ruine toute proche ce qui avait été _leur_ maison. La première, quand elles n'avaient nulle part où aller.

Lanae chassa les souvenirs qui se rappelaient désagréablement à elle, et s'enfonça dans le bois, gagnée par l'excitation.

Elle avait toujours adoré les parties de cache-cache.

Akemi, comme d'habitude, avait retrouvé Lisa près des quartiers de la première division et était allée avec la brune écouter la réunion quotidienne des capitaines. Celle-ci n'avait pas duré longtemps, et moins d'une heure plus tard, elles reparaissaient, bavardant gaiement. Elles se dirigeaient vers la capitainerie de la huitième division, Lisa refusant catégoriquement de laisser cette dernière à la charge seule de son capitaine. Cependant, en arrivant, elles rencontrèrent un visiteur.

- Capitaine Ukitake, saluèrent-elles en le voyant sortir juste devant elles.

Il avait l'air épuisé, songea la guérisseuse en le regardant à la dérobée.

- Bonjour, leur répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Je crains que ton capitaine ne soit pas très en forme, aujourd'hui, fit-il à l'adresse de la brune, un air légèrement soucieux sur le visage.

- J'ai l'habitude de me charger de tout, répondit-elle en cachant l'expression de tristesse résignée qui avait fugitivement traversé son visage.

Le capitaine de la treizième division acquiesça lentement, marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même, puis leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de s'en aller, laissant les deux amies là. La blonde eut l'impression d'avoir assisté à une discussion par code secret, mais ne fit pas de remarque.

- Tu veux que je vienne voir ? proposa Akemi en entendant le soupir de Lisa.

- L'ausculter, peut-être, ça ne lui fera pas de mal, grimaça-t-elle.

Sans échanger un mot de plus, elles pénétrèrent dans la capitainerie, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le bureau que partageaient normalement les deux officiers. Elles furent assaillies par une forte odeur d'alcool en entrant, et trouvèrent Kyoraku à moitié vautré sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide, une bouteille à la main.

Lisa prit un air sévère et s'avança.

- Debout, capitaine, ordonna-t-elle sèchement en l'aidant à se relever.

- Lisa-chan ? demanda-t-il vaguement, dodelinant de la tête.

- Bon sang, vous êtes complètement bourré, pesta-t-elle en le traînant jusqu'au canapé, l'allongeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- J'ose espérer qu'il ne va pas me vomir dessus, commenta sardoniquement Akemi en plaçant une bassine juste à côté de la tête du capitaine.

La jeune femme maintint fermement le brun en place et lui fit rendre tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité dans le récipient. Après avoir régurgité plusieurs fois, il sembla aller un peu mieux, et son teint était plus coloré. Mais il eut du mal à s'asseoir droit.

Le grognement agacé de Lisa lui fit relever la tête. Il chancela en croisant le regard de sa vice-capitaine, puis se passa la main sur le visage d'un air épuisé.

- À quel point... commença-t-il lentement.

- Arrêtez de boire, le coupa Akemi de la voix froide et clinique qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle traitait un patient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous le faites, ça ne me regarde pas, mais je vous aime bien et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de vous voir sombrer encore plus dans l'alcoolisme, outre le fait que vous allez finir par développer des infections graves à force de vous saouler.

Sa tirade avait fait taire le brun, qui la dévisagea avec de grands yeux comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence, puis hocha doucement la tête.

- Et, si vous pouvez vous y résoudre, soupira Kuhari, allez voir le capitaine Unohana. Elle pourra sans doute vous aider...

- Oui, elle est au courant, grimaça Shunsui. Lisa, aide-moi à me relever, tu veux ?

Yadomaru renifla d'un air méprisant, mais le soutint quand même tandis qu'il se mettait debout. Akemi se redressa elle aussi, emmenant la bassine pleine de vomi hors de la pièce pour la nettoyer.

- Vous faites vraiment un mauvais supérieur dans ces moments-là, railla la brune en espérant faire réagir son capitaine.

- Je suppose, ricana-t-il en dégageant son bras de sa vice-capitaine. Ça ira, ajouta-t-il plus doucement, je me sens mieux.

- J 'espère bien, soupira Lisa, restant tout de même près de lui. Vous avez l'intention d'appliquer ses conseils ?

- Le capitaine Unohana me donne les mêmes depuis des années. Si j'étais arrivé à les appliquer, je n'en serai pas là, sourit-il faiblement.

La jeune femme grimaça et voulut dire quelque chose, sans doute commencer à l'enguirlander, mais elle fut interrompue par le retour d'Akemi.

- Vos hommes m'ont regardé bizarrement quand je passais. J'ai dit que vous aviez mangé un truc qui n'était pas passé, rapporta-t-elle, impassible.

Kyoraku acquiesça, et elle reprit :

- Bien entendu, comportez-vous comme d'habitude allez vous balader quelque part, ça vous fera le plus grand bien de prendre l'air. Mais, le prévint-elle d'un air menaçant, _pas d'alcool_, à moins que vous ne vouliez vous retrouver _encore_ dans cet état. Même chose pour les soirées beuveries, aussi, évidemment.

Elle sortit rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'abandonnant à sa vice-capitaine.

- Mais comment il a pu se mettre dans un état pareil ? marmonnait-elle sur le chemin de sa division. D'accord, il s'est bien imbibé hier soir, mais quand même, il était là ce matin, non ? Ou alors il a bu toute la nuit... Et _pourquoi _? Enfin, ça devait bien arriver, à force de passer son temps à vider les bouteilles de saké...

Elle grimaça et arrêta de parler toute seule. En arrivant à l'hôpital, elle se rendit directement dans la pièce attribuée à sa supérieure.

La plus ancienne des capitaines après le commandant se tenait tranquillement derrière son bureau, relisant des rapports. Elle leva les yeux lorsque la jeune femme entra et reposa gracieusement le papier qu'elle tenait.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je...Enfin, vous savez que le capitaine Kyoraku... semble avoir un problème, annonça abruptement Akemi.

Retsu cilla, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de hocher la tête pour encourager la blonde à continuer.

- Il était...enfin, ce matin, comment était-il à la réunion ? hésita Kuhari.

- Comme ces derniers jours, répondit la brune sur un ton neutre.

- Donc c'est qu'il a dû recommencer à boire après qu'on l'ai ramené hier soir, soupira son interlocutrice. Il était dans un état lamentable quand on...quand je suis passée voir Lisa, ce matin.

- À quelle heure ?

- Dix heures, à peu près.

Elle n'ajouta pas que la réunion s'était terminée au moins une demi-heure avant, et que c'était un temps largement suffisant pour se saouler autant s'il était déjà ivre avant, puisque son capitaine le savait très bien. Le pli inquiet qui venait d'apparaître sur le front de cette dernière ne fit que renforcer son inquiétude.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer, ou...?

- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir dire grand-chose à ce sujet, répliqua Unohana.

- Écoutez, Lisa se fait du souci pour lui, ça fait un moment qu'il a commencé à boire au bureau et ça l'inquiète, lâcha Akemi. Expliquez-lui au moins ce qu'il se passe, parce que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi déprimée.

- Et ainsi, tu pourras savoir par son intermédiaire, n'est-ce pas ? nota Retsu.

Kuhari eut la bonne grâce de rougir, mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Je suis sincère, insista-t-elle. Je lui ai dit de ne pas toucher à une bouteille d'alcool, et je sais que Lisa l'en empêchera autant que possible, mais il est largement assez malin pour aller se trouver de quoi être ivre sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte, surtout...surtout si il a vraiment un gros problème, conclut-elle d'un ton assez peu assuré.

- J'ai l'impression que tu en as déjà deviné assez, commenta la brune en se levant, aussi te mets-je en garde tu ne dois parler de cela à personne.

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas compris, fit Akemi en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Autre chose ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dont elle n'arriva pas à dissimuler l'acidité.

Son capitaine parut réfléchir quelques secondes, la dévisageant.

- Suis-moi, lui dit-elle enfin.

* * *

- Raaah, mais y a vraiment rien ici ! fulminait Lanae.

Elle tournait en rond depuis plus de deux heures, sans avoir trouvé quoique ce soit. Pas une trace de combat, pas de sang, pas un bout d'étoffe, une dent cassée, _rien_. Elle savait pourtant que le petit groupe de mercenaires avait été vu pour la dernière fois à la lisière de la forêt, prêt à partir pour elle ne savait quelle mission. Ils avaient toujours une mission en cours, de toute façon. Mais ils n'étaient absolument pas du genre à être discrets, du moins pas assez pour elle.

Sauf que le fait qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé pouvait impliquer deux choses soit ils n'étaient pas passés par là et s'étaient évaporés ailleurs, soit ils avaient été pris par surprise et s'étaient volatilisés dès leur entrée dans les sous-bois.

L'ombre des arbres lui parut soudain menaçante et, un peu effrayée, elle préféra revenir auprès des habitations.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit, de toute façon.

* * *

Les deux femmes revinrent à la huitième division, et rencontrèrent d'abord Lisa. La jeune femme salua la capitaine de la quatrième division et lança un regard interrogateur à son amie, puis les suivit tandis qu'elles rejoignaient Shunsui.

Celui-ci semblait aller nettement mieux, mais ne s'était pas pour autant mis au travail.

- Vous auriez dû sortir un peu, cela vous aurait fait du bien, remarqua Unohana en entrant.

- Et comme ça tout le monde aurait pu voir que je ressemblais à une épave, bien sûr, sourit-il.

- J'ai préféré garder un œil sur lui, ajouta Lisa.

- Eh bien, mon ami, je crains que nous n'ayons plus beaucoup de solutions, soupira Retsu en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il détourna le regard, une expression amère sur le visage.

- Akemi, je ne peux pas me déplacer à chaque fois qu'il aura un... problème du genre, dit la capitaine en se tournant vers la blonde. C'est toi qui t'en occuperas.

La jeune femme voulut protester, mais le regard de sa supérieure lui fit fermer la bouche. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Bien, fit Unohana en se retournant à nouveau. Shunsui...Je ne peux rien te dire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà exprimé.

Elle semblait un peu triste. Le brun lui offrit un sourire censé la rassurer, mais il n'eut aucun effet.

- Bon, déclara soudain Lisa en brisant le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé, puisque vous allez mieux, que diriez-vous de vous mettre à la paperasse en retard ?

- Comment ? Lisa-chan ! protesta Kyoraku.

Unohana secoua la tête avec un léger sourire et s'éclipsa discrètement.

- Bon, eh bien, je vous laisse, annonça Kuhari. Appelez-moi si besoin !

Et elle disparut elle aussi, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour soutenir son amie.

* * *

Akemi déambula un peu partout dans le Seireitei le reste de la matinée, s'amusant à écouter les conversations autour d'elle. Elle croisa une fois le vice-capitaine Aizen et bafouilla vaguement un bonjour », rougissant sous le regard amusé du brun qui ne fit aucun commentaire et la salua. La jeune femme resta plantée là à le regarder et ne reprit son chemin que lorsqu'il eut totalement disparu, mais elle repartit un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Apparemment désœuvrée, elle faillit se faire embarquer par une équipe de sa division qui descendait nettoyer les égouts, mais arriva tant bien que mal à refuser en s'enfuyant à moitié en courant vers la fin. Elle avait déjà donné pour ça, merci bien, et les canalisations du Seireitei n'étaient pas ses coins préférés, loin de là.

Elle déjeuna avec Seinosuke, un des rares à avoir la patience de l'écouter raconter les derniers trucs qu'elle avait appris, puis se fit presque littéralement chasser sous prétexte que il y a des gens qui travaillent, parfois, figure-toi ». La jeune femme recommença donc à déambuler et décida d'aller faire un tour vers la cinquième pour voir Shinji, bien sur, pas du touuut dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Aizen...Nooooon, qu'allez-vous penser ?

_**Tu comptes lui « expliquer ta façon de penser » ou ta basse vengeance d'hier soir a suffi ?**_

_Bonne question. Je suppose qu'on verra bien s'il m'énerve ou pas._

Un soupir affligé de son Zanpakuto, déconcerté devant tant de désinvolture, lui répondit, la faisant sourire. Akemi éclata de rire, faisant se retourner quelques passants. Akikaze_(1)_ était d'un caractère franchement trop rigide, et elle adorait essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs parfois si lui aussi appréciait qu'elle le taquine ou non, mais avec lui, c'était impossible à savoir...

Les portes de la cinquième division s'ouvrirent juste devant elle et elle recula, surprise, devant Kaien Shiba.

- Yo, Kuhari ! la salua-t-il. Tu viens pour un truc en particulier ?

- Pas vraiment. Et toi, où vas-tu ?

- Voir le capitaine Ukitake, rit-il. Il n'abandonne pas facilement.

- Tu devrais accepter sa proposition, tu sais, remarqua la jeune femme. Tu ferais un excellent vice-capitaine.

- Mouais, répliqua-t-il, je n'en suis pas franchement convaincu.

- Ce n'est pas quand tu lui as répondu ça que le capitaine t'a dit que justement, c'était pour ça que tu pourrais être l'un des meilleurs ? sourit-elle.

- Si, sans doute, lui accorda Shiba, mais il n'empêche que je suis très bien à mon poste actuel et que je n'ai aucune envie d'en changer, alors...

- Eh bien, je ne me demande plus pourquoi tu t'entends bien avec Lanae, vous êtes plus têtus l'un que l'autre, soupira Akemi, faussement consternée.

- Ben voyons ! Enfin, je te laisse, ou je vais être en retard. Quoique, peut-être que mon manque de ponctualité le dissuaderait, qui sait ? plaisanta-t-il en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme le salua en riant et rentra par la porte qu'il n'avait pas fermée. Elle aperçut un soldat un peu à l'écart, visiblement à la traîne, et le héla.

- Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où est So...euh, ton capitaine, par hasard ?

- Euh...Dans son bureau, normalement, répondit le jeune homme brun en hésitant un peu.

- Il travaille ? questionna Akemi, sceptique.

- Oh, sans doute pas, admit son interlocuteur en riant, il doit plus probablement être en train d'embêter le vice-capitaine Aizen. Maintenant, je peux y aller ?

- Hm ? Oh, oui, bien sûr, merci, fit la jeune femme qui avait recommencé à rêvasser.

La blonde sourit d'un air amusé en le voyant courir pour rattraper ses amis, puis reprit son chemin. Elle arriva assez vite devant la capitainerie et toqua pour la forme avant d'entrer.

- Akemiiiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- T'assassiner si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, répliqua la guérisseuse en soupira.

Shinji lui répondit par un grand sourire enfantin, et elle le frappa derrière le crâne.

- Et sinon ? grogna-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Rien en particulier, j'avais juste envie de parler, dit-elle d'un ton décontracté.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son vice-capitaine, qui les observait d'un œil amusé en travaillant.

- Mouais, grogna Hirako. On va dire que je te crois.

- Et si vous alliez discuter dehors ? suggéra Aizen. Ce n'est pas que je veuille me débarrasser de vous, capitaine Hirako, mais je travaille définitivement mieux lorsque vous ne me déconcentrez pas.

- Arrête de râler, Sosuke, et fais ton boulot, rétorqua sèchement Shinji. Viens, on sort, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Akemi.

- Bon courage, vice-capitaine Aizen, salua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit en sortant à la suite de son ami. Hé, attends-moi, espèce de bouffon ! lui cria-t-elle alors qui s'éloignait à grands pas.

- J'aimerais bien que tu perdes l'habitude de m'insulter, remarqua le blond. Ça devient agaçant.

- Si je t'appelles normalement, tu ne réponds pas, lui rétorqua-elle. Au fait, tu es assez froid avec ton vice-capitaine en ce moment. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est ça, fais l'innocente, répliqua Hirako en la regardant rougir légèrement avec un sourire narquois. Je sais très bien pourquoi t'es venue.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, esquiva-t-elle.

- Bah non, ça va bien, c'est juste que j'étais un peu énervé. Tu sais que j'ai attrapé froid à cause de toi et de ta sale manie de me dégriser à coup d'eau froide ? J'ai passé la nuit à me lever pour me moucher !

- Tu n'en mourras pas. Ou alors, tu veux que je t'examine ? proposa Akemi d'un air moqueur.

- Je préfère ne pas courir le risque, merci, rit-il. Ah, pour une fois qu'il fait beau, je suis bien content d'en profiter ! s'exclama-t-il en s'étirant.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Et arrête de balancer tes bras comme un gamin, ça m'insupporte, grimaça la blonde, ne récoltant qu'un regard amusé et franchement moqueur.

- Je me demande bien comment Lanae a fait pour te supporter, la taquina-t-il.

- Et moi comment Sosuke peut te supporter, vu comment tu le traites, répondit-elle froidement sans essayer de corriger le fait qu'elle avait employé le prénom d'Aizen.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de juger comment je me comporte envers mes subordonnés, rétorqua-t-il vivement.

- Pas plus que tu n'as à juger la manière dont j'ai éduqué ma sœur, remarqua-t-elle sèchement.

Chacun s'enferma dans un mutisme borné tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Leurs altercations n'étaient pas rares, surtout sur ce sujet-là Shinji la trouvait bien trop stricte et autoritaire, et Akemi n'approuvait pas sa désinvolture qui confinait selon elle la plupart du temps au je-m'en-foutiste total et le fait que l'autodiscipline soit une qualité dont il était plutôt dépourvu.

Le fait qu'elle soit totalement dingue de son vice-capitaine et que Hirako, lui, ne le traite pas comme un dieu vivant la rendait évidemment encore plus réactive.

Il fallut attendre qu'ils arrivent jusqu'aux limites du Seireitei. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Le silence pesant qui les entourait et leurs mines fermées faisaient presque fuir la plupart des soldats, excepté Shiba, qui les avait salués avec son habituelle bonne humeur déconcertante en retournant dans les quartiers de la cinquième.

- Je m'excuse si tu t'excuses aussi, finit par soupirer Shinji alors qu'ils contemplaient le Rukongai.

Il coula un regard insistant dans la direction de son amie qui restait obstinément muette. Elle se mit cependant à rougir et détourna le visage en desserrant les dents.

- Ça va, d'accord, grogna-t-elle.

Hirako sourit et faillit se moquer d'elle, mais avant même qu'il ne se dise que c'était une mauvaise idée, il fut interrompu par une voix claire.

- Alors, la vue est belle ? questionna Lanae en passant les bras autour de leurs épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rétorqua Akemi en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa sœur. Tu as dit que tu ne rentrerais pas.

- Elle a le droit de changer d'avis, non ? remarqua Shinji en affichant un air ironique.

La guérisseuse ouvrit la bouche, faillit reprendre leur dispute, puis tordit les lèvres en une moue désapprobatrice mais se tut.

- J'arrive au mauvais moment, dites donc, observa innocemment la jeune fille.

- Mais non, tu vas pouvoir nous conduire au bar, sourit Hirako.

- Demain soir, peut-être, mais il est fermé pour la nuit. Hayao est tombé malade, s'expliqua-t-elle. Ou alors, il n'a pas envie de vous voir, ce qui est tout à fait possible.

- Tant mieux, grimaça Kuhari. Pour une fois, ça m'arrange.

Sa déclaration intrigua les deux autres, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas plus avant, même si Shinji se savait plus ou moins protégé de la colère de la guérisseuse par la présence de sa sœur.

- Bon, je suppose que tu es libre alors ?

- Ça dépend pour quoi, répliqua la jeune fille en se tournant vers le blond.

- Ce n'est pas parce que le bar est fermé qu'il n'y a plus rien, fit-il remarquer avec un grand sourire un peu railleur. On va se balader ?

- Pas de problème, mais seulement si c'est toi qui payes ! s'exclama son amie. Akemi, tu pourras me laisser la porte ouverte ?

- Je préfère la garder intacte, alors je ne vais pas te donner de raison de l'enfoncer, râla celle-ci.

- Je peux toujours dormir chez Shinji, insinua Lanae avec un air un peu moqueur. Tu me laisserais faire, hein ?

- Pas plus tard que deux heures, prévint Akemi en contenant la colère qu'elle sentait remonter. Et pas de bruit.

- D'accord, merci !

Kuhari s'éloigna à grands pas, fulminant intérieurement. Elle était sûre que sa cadette avait fait exprès de la mettre en rogne, mais qu'y pouvait-elle si elle se sentait trop protectrice...

- Bien. On va où, alors ? demanda la jeune fille en se détournant de sa sœur.

* * *

_(1)_ Vent d'automne, Zanpakuto d'Akemi et vieux grincheux de son état.

* * *

Voilà. Bon, rassure-vous, dès le prochain chapitre, on commence à ne plus suivre _que_ les OCs, pas de panique. J'en aurais vite eu assez sinon x)

En espérant que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour l'auteur, ça fait toujours plaisir)


	4. Chapitre 3 : When it changes

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **T (13+)

**Credits :** l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention. **  
**

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci à Ywëna pour la bêta-lecture !

Désolée pour la mise en page pourrie de ce chapitre et des autres, mais je n'arrive pas pour le moment à organiser le texte correctement...

Troisième chapitre, plus court que les autres mais que je préfère personnellement, parce que je le trouve meilleur. Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**When it changes**_

Yoruichi savait qu'elle aurait dû être à la réunion de famille, mais _vraiment_, est-ce qu'ils avaient _besoin_ de les faire aussi longues et barbantes ? La matinée était belle, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle reste enfermée !

La femme-chat soupira bruyamment et continua sa promenade dans le Seireitei. La plupart des gardes qui la cherchaient étaient partis dans le Rukongai, aussi n'allait-elle pas prendre le risque de se faire avoir même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après tant d'années, les anciens de son clan s'obstinaient à envoyer du monde à ses trousses lorsqu'elle disparaissait, tout en sachant pertinemment que les gardes ne la trouveraient pas. Pour leur faire faire de l'exercice, peut-être ?

- Yoruichi-san ! s'exclama une voix tout près d'elle.

- Kisuke, soupira-t-elle.

- Dommage, je croyais avoir enfin réussi à te surprendre, rit-il en voyant sa mine faussement désolée. Encore une réunion un peu trop longue ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Un peu ? J'ai tenu presque une heure, mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus, se récrimina la Shihoin.

- Doucement, je n'ai rien fait moi, la taquina le blond.

- Ce n'est jamais de ta faute, de toute façon.

Le sourire de son ami disparut de son regard à ces mots, mais il continua d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

- Jamais, en effet, murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis la jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

- Un petit entraînement ? proposa-t-elle à son ami.

- Ta Soi Fon risquerait d'être jalouse, attention, ironisa-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Il avait un peu de mal à supporter l'attitude tantôt servile, tantôt possessive de la suivante de Yoruichi, mais s'en amusait beaucoup. Son amie fit claquer sa langue.

- Tu ne devrais pas refuser, tu sais, lui sourit-elle sensuellement. Tu pourrais le regretter...

- Ça, je sens que je risque de regretter d'avoir accepté, en effet. Si tu ne me tailles pas en pièces, ta petite protégée m'achèvera, soupira le blond sans se formaliser du ton qu'elle avait utilisé, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement désespéré.

- Ça m'étonnerait, murmura la brune pour elle-même. Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous ? fit-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Bah toi ! répondit Urahara avec un grand sourire.

Il échappa de justesse au coup de la Shihoin et ils se lancèrent dans une course-poursuite effrénée en riant aux éclats jusqu'à leur salle secrète. Ils savaient qu'ils n'y seraient pas dérangés depuis longtemps, ils s'en servaient sans jamais s'être faits surprendre, et ils étaient les seuls à connaître l'existence même de l'endroit. Yoruichi se débarrassa de son haori et Kisuke fit de même, avant de se mettre en garde, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Hurle, _Benihime_ ! ordonna-t-il.

Son Zanpakuto prit sa forme libérée, mais il se contenta d'attendre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il savait parfaitement qu'attaquer le premier ne servirait à rien avec Yoruichi elle esquivait à chaque fois que lui-même engageait le combat.

- Ah, donc c'est à moi, hein ? remarqua-t-elle d'un air espiègle. Prépares-toi, Kisuke !

* * *

Gin Ichimaru déambulait dans les rues du Seireitei, adressant son sourire froid à tous ceux qu'il croisait, en terrifiant certains. Il s'amusait beaucoup de la réaction des gens à sa vue. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas exactement bonne réputation… Son jeune âge combiné à son génie le rendait jalousé de beaucoup. Quant à ceux qui ne lui en voulaient pas, ils le trouvaient pour la plupart très étrange et n'avaient qu'une envie en le voyant s'enfuir.

Le garçon soupira discrètement comme s'il était navré de leurs réactions, mais garda son masque en place. Il tenait à cette réputation. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lier aux Shinigami. Aucun d'entre eux, aucun, ne méritait vraiment son attention, excepté Sosuke Aizen, et il s'avouait parfois qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir connu.

Alors il serait toujours au Rukongai, affamé, pauvre, mais avec Ran-chan. Rangiku.

Ah, ce n'était pas bon. Il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il ne devait pas y penser, il le savait. Elle ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui avant la fin, il s'en doutait, alors autant ne pas y songer. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, ne l'avait-il pas quittée en partie parce qu'il en avait assez ?

Gin entendit soudain son nom, et se retourna lentement. Aizen se tenait là, devant lui, toujours aussi souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait _haïr _cet homme.

- Ichimaru Gin, tu es là, dit le brun comme si il affirmait une grande découverte.

- Il semblerait, lui répondit le garçon.

_Sourire, sourire._

- Voudrais-tu passer un peu plus tard à mon bureau ? lui demanda le vice-capitaine. Il y a certaines choses dont je voudrais te parler.

- Je suis troisième siège, et donc à ton service, s'inclina moqueusement Ichimaru sans changer d'expression. Je viendrai.

C'était une manière de lui se forger un alibi, il le savait Aizen allait, une fois encore, se rendre au Rukongai pour ses _expériences_. Gin en était dégoûté, mais depuis les quelques semaines qu'il était ici, il avait appris à éloigner ce sentiment. Il avait en fait appris à éloigner tout ce qui pourrait le compromettre auprès d'Aizen et à cacher tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas écarter.

Le jeune Shinigami salua sommairement son interlocuteur et reprit son chemin sans se retourner une seule fois avant d'être sûr d'être hors de vue du brun.

Il avait compris que cet homme était bien plus que ce qu'il prétendait être dès le début. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, là, au milieu de ses hommes, tenant cette chose dans sa main, non loin du corps inanimé de Ran-chan. Il avait d'abord été en colère, mais s'était vite repris, se doutant que quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pourrait rien face à eux. Il était parti et avait ramené Ran-chan chez eux, mais avait gravé le visage de Sosuke Aizen dans sa mémoire.

Même depuis qu'il était devenu un Shinigami, il n'avait jamais revu ces hommes, et se doutait parfaitement du sort que leur avait fait subir Aizen. L'impression de danger qu'il avait eu cette fois-là s'était encore renforcée quand il avait rencontré le brun en personne. Il l'avait senti le jauger avec un regard calculateur, mais s'était contenté de lui offrir son perpétuel sourire.

Ichimaru atteignit enfin les limites du Seireitei, mais s'arrêta juste avant les premières maisons du Rukongai. Il croisait Aizen tous les jours, et à chaque fois, il ressentait le besoin de s'assurer que Ran-chan allait bien. Cependant, il savait que le moindre écart pourrait leur coûter beaucoup, à tous les deux.

Alors, il resta simplement là, ses yeux presque fermés et son sourire indéchiffrable toujours en place.

* * *

- Reviens bientôt !

- Promis ! répondit Kaien à sa sœur en agitant la main avec enthousiasme.

Le brun partit le long du chemin, pour une fois bien tracé, qui menait à la maison des Shiba. Son jeune frère boudait dans un coin, vexé de s'être fait rembarrer quand il avait questionné l'aîné sur une éventuelle vie amoureuse, pas de la manière la plus fine, il est vrai. Kukaku, quant à elle, était très heureuse de l'avoir revu. Elle resta sur la pas de la porte un moment, entendant Shiroganehiko et Koganehiko essayer de faire sortir Ganju de son mutisme, et allait rentrer en se rendant compte que les cris de son cadet avaient cessés lorsque, soudain, une masse noire atterrit juste devant elle.

- Yo, Kukaku ! la salua cavalièrement Yoruichi.

- Ah ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda l'artificière, légèrement soupçonneuse, remarquant que son amie était échevelée et en sueur, et surtout qu'elle portait un drôle de paquet.

- Comment dire ça... tu voudrais bien garder ça ? demanda la Shinigami en lui tendant le tas qu'elle transportait, et qui se révéla être des vêtements.

- C'est à qui ? Une nouvelle recrue que tu as décidé de harceler ? questionna sarcastiquement Kukaku sans faire un geste.

- À Kisuke, sourit Yoruichi de toutes dents. On s'est entraînés, puis on est allé aux sources chaudes, alors...

- Ah, si c'est lui, pas de problème, rit Shiba en attrapant les affaires que lui tendait son amie, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas en sueur mais encore humide de son bain. Je suppose donc que tu vas le suivre ?

- Hm, oui. Ça risque d'être très intéressant, fit la chef du clan Shihoin d'un air espiègle. Je peux te les laisser alors ? Je repasserai plus tard s'il ne vient pas là.

- Tu ne veux pas rester manger ? C'est de mieux en mieux !

- C'est toi qui a cuisiné ? s'enquit l'autre, méfiante.

- Non, Ganju.

- Euh...

- Je plaisante, grimaça la brune, c'est Shiroganehiko.

- J'accepte, alors ! S'il y en a assez, bien sûr, précisa Yoruichi.

- Y en a toujours assez, princesse ! lui rétorqua Shiba en rentrant, les vêtements d'Urahara à la main.

Elle les déposa en tas dans un coin, souriant d'un air mauvais. Kisuke l'avait toujours agacée, bien qu'elle reconnaisse que c'était un véritable génie il se comportait le plus souvent comme Ganju, sans l'excuse de la jeunesse. Elle était donc assez satisfaite de l'ennuyer à son tour.

- On se bouge là-dedans ! hurla-t-elle en arrivant devant les portes de la pièce principale. On a de la compagnie !

- Arrête de crier ! protesta son frère, visiblement toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Et toi arrête de ronchonner, petit ingrat ! lui rétorqua la brune.

- En quoi je suis un ingrat ? s'insurgea le cadet.

- T'occupes, t'es trop petit, souffla Kukaku en lui passant à côté.

- Et alors ? T'as une poitrine de vache, c'est pas pour ça qu'on prétend que tu en as l'intelligence ! riposta le brun. Arrête les clichés !

- Tu as dit quoi ? grinça son aînée en revenant sur ses pas.

- Que ce n'est pas parce que tu as une poitrine de vache que...

- Sale gosse ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui frappant le haut du crâne.

Yoruichi les regardait d'un air amusé tout en bâfrant à ce niveau de gloutonnerie, on ne pouvait plus dire qu'elle mangeait. Les deux Shiba se chamaillèrent encore quelques instants, puis Ganju comme presque à chaque fois finit par s'incliner devant sa sœur, et ils rejoignirent la Shinigami pour manger eux aussi.

* * *

- Kisukeeee !

- Il est pas là ! répondit sèchement Hiyori, qui se débattait avec un récipient orné d'une magnifique tête de mort. C'est pour quoi ?

- Pour lui demander de mieux choisir ses collaborateurs scientifiques, répliqua Akemi en aidant la petite Shinigami à amener ledit récipient jusqu'à une table de travail où était posté un petit garçon. Aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être ?

- Pas là où il devrait, rétorqua la blonde à couettes avec un certain agacement.

- Je vois. Tu voudras que je lui en parle aussi ? proposa la guérisseuse.

- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire... grimaça Sarugaki. Dis-lui simplement de revenir.

- Si je le trouve, et si il ne m'agace pas trop, auquel cas il fera un détour par la quatrième avant, sourit Okamura. Merci, bonne journée !

Elle s'éclipsa en laissant derrière elle la vice-capitaine se débrouiller avec les tar...fo...cingl... autres membres de sa division. Elle continua à chercher Urahara, repassant même par la cinquième où elle salua Shinji d'un ton assez froid et dut se retenir pour ne pas couiner de plaisir quand Sosuke avait répondu de sa magnifique voix quand elle lui avait dit bonjour ». Elle s'était contentée de sauter intérieurement de joie.

Elle commençait à se dire qu'il s'était enfui dans le monde réel quand elle le croisa. Enfin, elle l'aperçut qui se cachait dans des buissons juste à côté de la colline du Sokyoku. Akemi s'avança en l'appelant, et ne remarqua qu'il était presque entièrement nu que quand elle fut à trois pas de lui.

- D'accord... soupira-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu f_aire_ pour te retrouver comme ça ?

- Disons que c'est un malheureux concours de circonstance, lui répondit le blond en grimaçant.

Devant l'air franchement consterné de Kuhari, il consentit à offrir une meilleure explication.

- Si je te dis que c'est la faute de Yoruichi, tu me crois ?

- Et si je te dis que tu me désoles, tu me crois aussi ? répondit-elle. Je suppose que tu voudrais que je t'amène des vêtements ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Dommage, il ne me plaît pas.

Elle se délecta de l'expression de surprise sur le visage du blond, puis éclata de rire.

- Je rigole. Si je dois vraiment t'enguirlander, je préfère que tu aies des habits, et pas juste ça, fit-elle en désignant le morceau de tissu qu'avait daigné lui laisser son amie et qui recouvrait pour le moment son intimité.

- Merci bien, soupira-t-il de soulagement alors qu'elle disparaissait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps elle reparut au bout de quelques minutes avec un uniforme standard et le lui tendit en se mordant les lèvres, s'empêchant visiblement de rire. Kisuke soupira et s'écarta pour enfiler les vêtements Yoruichi avait toujours aimé le mettre dans des situations impossibles. Ce n'était pas la première et certainement pas la dernière.

Il sortit de derrière les buissons avec un soulagement visible. D'accord, il avait beaucoup moins d'allure que quand il portait son haori, mais nettement plus que quand il ne portait rien du tout. Il se figea soudainement en voyant Akemi qui tapait du pied, et se souvint de ses mots.

- Ah. Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose, au fait ? demanda-t-il en se passant la main derrière le crâne.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer son sermon.

L'alarme résonnait dans tout le Seireitei.

* * *

Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ? 8D

Comment ça vous ne vous posez pas la question ? Ben tant mieux pour vous, vous ne passerez pas les deux prochaines semaines à vous torturer les méninges^

À ce sujet, il se pourrait que je passe à un chapitre par semaine pendant les grandes vacances. Mais ce n'est pas du tout sûr, et ça dépendra d'une quantité de choses. Bref, vous verrez bien.

Au passage, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, ou qui penseraient que l'albinisme se traduit uniquement par cheveux blancs Lanae est albinos. Dans son cas, cela s'accompagne de troubles de la vision très forts, ce qui fait qu'elle utilise presque uniquement sa perception spirituelle pour se repérer, et qu'elle l'a développée plus que la normale. Cette maladie s'accompagne également d'une sensibilité accrue aux UV, et aux cancers de la peau notamment, ce qui explique en partie pourquoi elle n'aime pas le soleil.

Mais c'est aussi parce qu'elle adore avoir un esprit contradictoire et embêter les gens.

À la revoyure o/


	5. Chapitre 4 : You can call that a problem

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **T (13+)

**Credits :** l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention.**  
**

**Warning :** aucun.**  
**

Merci à Ywëna pour la bêta-lecture !

Dernier jour de cours pour moi. Et mes épreuves sont dans une semaine. Je stresses.

Je soutiens moralement et mentalement ceux qui subissent ça aussi. En attendant, pour vous remonter le moral, un nouveau chapitre o/ ( oui, bon, je fais genre c'était prévu, mais... c'est juste mon rythme de parution /PAF. )

Merci à _**Miggyrow** _pour ses commentaires et ses remarques :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**You can call that a problem.**_

Tous les Shinigami accouraient sur les remparts qui s'étaient soudainement abattus_(1)_. Les quatre gardiens étaient à leurs postes, et les plupart des soldats aux aguets, mais rien ne semblait menacer le Seireitei. Au dehors des murailles, c'était le calme plat. Une légère brise soufflait dans les rangs silencieux des hommes du Gotei.

Kensei vit arriver Akemi et Urahara un peu en retard, essoufflés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le blond d'une voix presque impérieuse.

Le capitaine de la neuvième ne releva pas et répondit d'un ton un peu tendu.

- On ne sait pas. On dirait qu'il n'y a rien du tout, mais l'alarme s'est pourtant bien déclenchée...

Les trois gradés restèrent un moment silencieux, puis un soldat près d'eux s'agita, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers eux. Akemi reconnut le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu à la cinquième division.

- Excusez-moi, mais... est-ce que ça pourrait être que... celui ou ceux qui nous attaquent sont déjà dedans ?

Ils se figèrent tous, échangeant des regards stupéfaits. Ce n'était pas possible, pas envisageable, mais si...

Une explosion les tira de leur stupeur face à cette hypothèse.

- On dirait que t'avais raison, lança Muguruma au soldat. On y va !

Tous les soldats se ruèrent vers l'endroit duquel s'élevait de la fumée.

* * *

Tout avait été soufflé dans un rayon de dix mètres, au moins. L'aile droite de la capitainerie de la seconde division n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendres. Yoruichi accourut, suivie de Soi Fon.

- C'est pas vrai... grimaça-t-elle, consternée.

La plupart des rapports de ses soldats étaient entreposés là. Ils venaient de perdre plus de deux mois de surveillance détaillée de la Soul Society...

- Où est celui qui a fait ça ? s'exclama impétueusement la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Si on le savait, on ne serait pas là, remarqua Urahara.

Il l'avait dit sans animosité particulière, mais la jeune espionne lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- On encercle le périmètre ! hurla Kensei à ses hommes. Ne laissez rien ni personne nous contourner !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça serve à grand chose, observa Akemi après un instant d'hésitation, en posant une main sur la garde de son arme.

- Si le coupable a été capable de faire le trajet entre ici et l'enceinte en si peu de temps et sans être vu, il ou elle peut très bien être déjà reparti, acquiesça Kisuke.

- Ou nous tendre une embuscade, ajouta Yoruichi en connaisseuse.

Les soldats de la neuvième division avaient déjà fini d'encercler la zone sinistrée, mais rien ne semblait bouger au milieu des décombres. Shihoin descendit rapidement voir ce qu'il en était, mais intima à Soi Fon de rester auprès des autres. Elle écarta le cordon de soldats et s'approcha des ruines, commençant à renverser les plus gros morceaux, encore fumants.

- Rien, annonça-t-elle après avoir retourné plusieurs morceaux de mur. Qui que ce soit, celui ou celle qui a fait ça n'est plus ici.

- Reste l'embuscade, murmura Urahara en se retournant pour scruter les bâtiments.

Ce fut probablement ce qui lui sauva la vie. _Quelque chose_ lui sauta à la gorge alors qu'il bougeait, et il eut à peine le temps de parer que son assaillant avait déjà fui.

- _Poursuivez-le !_ ordonnèrent plusieurs personnes.

La _chose_ à la vitesse surhumaine – elle avait disparu tellement rapidement que la plupart des Shinigami ne l'avait même pas vue – était déjà loin lorsque ses poursuivants partirent. Soi Fon s'élança la première, suivant la créature à vue, mais ne parvenant pas à gagner de terrain.

Elles finirent par sortir du Seireitei, la jeune espionne tenant le rythme endiablé que lui imposait sa proie. Elle tenta de l'atteindre avec du Kido mais, ne pouvant prononcer même le nom du sort – elle n'avait pas assez de souffle pour cela – le rayon lumineux qui était parti de ses doigts s'évapora avant même d'atteindre sa cible.

La petite Shinigami jura intérieurement, mais n'abandonna pas, d'autant que la créature semblait ralentir. Elle força encore l'allure, espérant pouvoir mettre fin rapidement à cette course poursuite, et se retrouva rapidement à quelques mètres à peine de sa proie.

La chose semblait être un Hollow, quoique étrangement difforme, presque humain. En effet, elle se déplaçait grâce à quatre membres qui ressemblaient à des bras et des jambes démesurés, et bien que son visage soit caché par le masque habituel, celui-ci avait des traits se rapprochant de ceux des hommes.

Troublée, Soi Fon ne se laissa pas pour autant déconcentrer et continua à poursuivre sa cible, accélérant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle _devait _réussir à attraper cet intrus qui avait _osé _s'attaquer à la division de Yoruichi-sama !

Elle prit appui sur un toit et bondit vers la créature – en explosant le toit en question au passage – et était à deux doigts de la toucher lorsqu'elle se volatilisa, réapparaissant quelques mètres plus avant.

Le _Shunpo_. Cette chose, ce Hollow, avait utilisé le Shunpo des Shinigami.

Soi Fon en resta bouche bée et, ne faisant plus attention, elle trébucha et tomba violemment en avant, retenue uniquement par une paire de bras qui l'enserra juste à temps.

- Dame Yoruichi ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant le profil bronzé de son idole.

- Bon travail, Soi Fon, sourit celle-ci alors qu'elles étaient dépassées par plusieurs membres des forces secrètes. On n'aurait pas pu le coincer si on n'avait pas repéré ton reiatsu.

- Mais je n'ai pas... attendez, cette chose n'a pas de reiatsu ? demanda la petite Shinigami, incrédule. Non, il y autre chose que je dois vous dire, fit-elle en secouant la tête, coupant sa supérieure dans sa réponse. « Ça » peut utiliser le Shunpo !

Un éclair inquiet passa dans les yeux dorés.

- Il faut absolument qu'on le capture alors, affirma-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Elle lâcha sa protégée et les deux femmes reprirent leur course plus vite encore, les hommes de Yoruichi n'étant plus qu'un petit point mouvant dans le lointain, mais fixe.

Ils semblaient avoir bloqué leur proie.

Elles arrivèrent donc assez vite sur les lieux du combat, qui n'en était en fait pas réellement un. Les soldats avaient réussi à immobiliser le Hollow grâce à un filet de Kido, et bien que la créature de débatte, ses adversaires l'avaient tellement renforcé qu'il lui était impossible de s'échapper.

La capitaine et sa garde du corps s'approchèrent prudemment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura la Shihoin en découvrant à son tour l'aspect étrangement humanoïde du Hollow.

- Très bonne question, intervint une voix derrière eux.

Soi Fon fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Urahara, qu'elle laissa avancer aux côté de sa maîtresse de mauvaise grâce. Cette dernière n'avait même pas daigné se retourner, et examinait leur proie avec la même perplexité teintée de curiosité que son ami.

- Tu as une idée, je suppose, affirma-t-elle en lui glissant un regard en coin.

Kisuke hocha la tête mais resta silencieux, l'air préoccupé.

- Ce n'est pas normal, finit-il par émettre.

Son amie le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais il se reprit et ordonna aux soldats de conduire la créature dans sa division, et planta là Yoruichi et Soi Fon.

- Dame Yoruichi ? tenta timidement la jeune garde du corps en voyant l'air interloqué de sa supérieure.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Retournons au Seireitei, tu vas devoir faire ton rapport.

La petite brune acquiesça et elles se mirent en route, chacune la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

Unohana se pressait dans les couloirs. Sa division n'avait que peu à faire et aucun besoin d'elle, puisque très peu de personnes avaient été blessées – seulement celles et ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité de la deuxième division au moment de l'explosion – aussi avait-elle tenu à aller assister Urahara dans son étude du Hollow qui avait déclenché cette panique, légèrement intriguée.

En entrant dans le laboratoire, elle remarqua que seul le capitaine officiait : ni Sarugaki, ni Kurotsuschi n'étaient là. Le blond se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, attendant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un : sans doute elle, puisqu'il s'anima dès qu'il la vit. Elle entra dans la pièce et salua l'autre d'un signe de tête avant de se retourner vers leur objet d'étude, assommé par un sédatif.

Tout comme les précédentes personnes qui l'avaient vue de près, elle trouva la créature étrangement humanoïde. Ses membres semblaient déformés, mais il restait une trace d'humanité dans leur forme, et son torse n'avait presque pas été altéré. Le bas de son corps, en revanche, s'était recouvert d'un sort de carapace grise, et sa tête chauve était recouverte d'un masque qu'elle considéra, comme Soi Fon, étonnamment proche d'un visage d'homme.

- Dérangeant, n'est-ce pas ? fit Urahara dans son dos.

- Plus que cela, murmura la brune.

- Je suppose que oui, souffla-t-il, son malaise presque palpable.

La capitaine de la quatrième division fronça les sourcils, sentant que l'homme n'était pas mal à l'aise qu'à cause de l'aspect humain du Hollow, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de l'interroger, car leur captif se réveillait.

Il – à défaut de pouvoir définir ce que c'était, « cela » semblait plus masculin que féminin – ne fit d'abord pas de bruit puis, en les apercevant, poussa un hurlement de rage, bien trop rauque pour sortir d'une gorge humaine. Le Hollow se jeta sur les parois de la cage qui le retenait, comme rendu fou, sans cesser de crier.

Les deux capitaines reculèrent instinctivement, mais au bout de quelques instants considérèrent la créature avec une sorte de pitié.

- On dirait qu'il est désespéré, observa la brune.

- La question est : pourquoi ? répondit Urahara d'un ton presque énigmatique.

Il s'avança vers la chose qui gémissait à présent, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le blond semblait être en proie à une sorte de fascination malsaine : les yeux écarquillés, il détaillait le malheureux captif avec une avidité qui n'échappa à sa collègue. Le scientifique posa sa main à plat sur la matière transparente qui composait la cage, son désir de toucher la pauvre créature se faisant de plus en plus fort, sous le regard inquiet de Retsu.

« Il » releva la tête en entendant le bruit mat de la paume du blond contre sa prison. Semblant presque apeuré, il tourna son masque vers Kisuke, mais ne bougea pas plus avant un moment qui sembla une éternité. Puis, il approcha lui aussi sa main, craintif, comme appréhendant le contact.

Il posa ses doigts sur ceux du capitaine, exactement à l'endroit où ils étaient, de l'autre côté de la paroi. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, et chacun alla jusqu'à coller son front sur le mur transparent qui les séparait. Quelque chose semblait passer entre eux, un genre de courant, de message incompréhensible.

Une sorte d'émerveillement enfantin se peignit sur les traits du blond, inquiétant franchement Unohana.

- Urahara-taicho ! l'appela-t-elle sèchement, le faisant sortir de sa transe.

Il s'écarta brusquement comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué et porta un regard presque menaçant sur la femme à la tresse avant de se reprendre une fraction de seconde plus tard. La créature se remit à gémir pitoyablement, la tête entre les mains. L'instant hors du temps dans lequel ils étaient plongés auparavant semblait n'avoir jamais eu lieu. Avait-elle rêvé ?

- Vraiment étrange, murmura le blond en reportant son regard sur leur captif.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce que c'est ? lui demanda la brune de manière à attirer son attention.

Il tourna en effet ses yeux vers elle, mais elle sentait que son esprit était... ailleurs. Il se re-concentra néanmoins quelques instants, la contemplant silencieusement avant de répondre.

- Pas vraiment. Je pense que je vais le garder pour... l'étudier. Je vous rassure, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air sceptique de Retsu, je ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais son comportement semble presque aussi humain que son apparence... souffla-t-il en se détournant à nouveau d'elle.

Unohana se retint de lui demander quand le sien était devenu aussi étrange, et ne releva pas non plus la curieuse impression qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'il avait nié savoir ce que ce Hollow était. Elle se contenta de le saluer et de sortir rapidement en frissonnant.

L'entrevue n'avait pas duré dix minutes, mais elle se sentait oppressée et quelque chose la dérangeait là-dedans, lui faisait froid dans le dos, plus encore que cette étrange humanité dont la créature faisait preuve et sa capacité apparente à utiliser une technique d'ordinaire réservée aux Shinigami.

Et il lui en fallait beaucoup.

* * *

Lanae entra en trombe dans la quatrième division, bousculant au passage les soldats qui couraient tous dans les rues, pressés et agités.

- Seinosuke ! s'exclama-t-elle, essoufflée, en apercevant le vice-capitaine. Akemi ?

- Calme-toi, l'apaisa le brun un peu surpris, interrompant sa marche. Oui, elle va bien, l'alarme n'était pas aussi grave que... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant la jeune fille devenir littéralement blanche.

- L'alarme ? _Quelle_ alarme ? s'écria l'albinos.

- Tu ne viens pas pour ça ? s'étonna Yamada. Mais qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état alors ?

- C'est... Non, dis-moi juste où elle est, fit Lanae en se passant la main sur le visage d'un air las. S'il te plaît. Je...

- Normalement, dans son bureau, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un hochement de tête et partit voir sa sœur. Seinosuke la regarda s'éloigner, se promettant de demander à la blonde de quoi il retournait. Il n'avait que rarement vu la sœur de celle-ci dans un tel état, et encore plus rarement sans raison.

* * *

- Akemi !

- Quoi ? répondit celle-ci sèchement. Oh, c'est toi ? Lana, ça va ?

- Moi, oui, fit-elle en reprenant difficilement sa respiration, mais...

* * *

_Yoruichi était partie dès que le papillon de l'enfer avait pu la joindre, lui intimant de revenir au plus vite. Elle s'était excusée sommairement et avait quasiment disparu sous les yeux des Shiba, éberlués. Ils avaient fini leur repas en silence – remarquant au passage que le peu de temps que la princesse Shihoin avait passé chez eux lui avait largement suffi pour engloutir au moins deux portions normales – puis Kukaku était allée chercher dans un cagibi un des parchemins comportant des formules pour armer leur canon d'artificier. Elle ne maîtrisait pas encore beaucoup de techniques de lancement autres que celle sans la moindre fioriture. Qu'elle trouvait extrêmement laide._

_Quand elle en était sortie, elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec un Hollow de la taille d'une armoire. Sans réfléchir, elle lui avait envoyé un magnifique coup de pied dans ce qui aurait été ses parties s'il avait été humain. Malheureusement pour elle, cela avait juste eu pour effet de le rendre furieux, et la brune avait été obligée de se mettre à courir, trop près pour pouvoir lui lancer un quelconque sort sans se faire écraser la tête avant._

_Kukaku avait vite atteint la pièce d'où elle venait, mais ce fut seulement pour voir son petit frère manquer d'être décapité par un autre monstre masqué qui ressemblait à une sorte d'araignée géante et répugnante. Elle lui lança le rouleau qu'elle tenait toujours à la tête et se précipita sur lui avec un hurlement de rage. Shiroganehiko et son frère avaient déjà abattu un des assaillants, mais étaient aux prises avec un deuxième._

_La brune percuta si fort le Hollow qui avait voulu s'en prendre à Ganju qu'il se retrouva encastré dans le mur. Elle émit un ricanement triomphant, qui s'éteignit aussitôt que le monstre se releva._

_-Grande sœur ! l'avertit son frère en lui montra ses arrières._

_Elle ne put se retourner à temps et sentit seulement quelque chose s'abattre violemment sur le côté de sa tête. Kukaku s'écrasa sur le sol et sentit vaguement son épaule se déboîter au milieu de la souffrance qui provenait de son crâne. Elle se releva en titubant et tendit un bras vers la créature. L'araignée s'était liguée avec le troisième monstre et ils tenaient les deux frères en respect. Elle commença à incanter._

_-_ _Ô souverains… Ô masques de chaaAAArgh !_

_Le Hollow avait fondu sur elle et lui avait arraché la moitié du bras droit. Il la frappa à nouveau, à la tête encore une fois, et elle s'écroula, sonnée. Le sang obscurcissait sa vision, mais elle le voyait s'approcher de Ganju. Elle voulut hurler, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et elle assista, impuissante, à la marche implacable de la créature vers son frère._

_Puis plus rien._

* * *

- Elle va s'en sortir ? Kuhari, dis-moi que ça ira !

- C'est bon, Shiba, elle est hors de danger. Arrête de hurler ou je te mets dehors !

- Putain, elle a perdu un _bras_ et ils ont failli _mourir_ tous les_ deux_ ! Et Ko et Shiro _aussi_ ! Comment tu veux que je me _calme_ ?

Kukaku émergeait lentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit d'abord que du blanc. Les voix qui se disputaient près d'elle lui parvenaient comme assourdies, lointaines. Puis ses oreilles semblèrent se déboucher tout d'un coup, comme elle retrouva soudainement une vue normale.

- Je me fiche du comment, si tu continues comme ça, c'est pas dans le _couloir_ que tu vas aller, mais _devant_ _l'hôpital_ !

- C'est ma famille ! Tu ferais quoi si Lanae s'était faite attaquer, hein ?

La brune referma les yeux, expira bruyamment et se racla la gorge, leur signalant qu'ils venaient de la réveiller, et ôtant par là la lourde tâche de répondre à la blonde.

- Kukaku !

Son grand frère se jeta presque littéralement sur elle, lui faisant ouvrir à la fois les yeux et la bouche, en manque d'air.

- Shiba, tu es en train de l'étrangler, râla Akemi en tirant Kaien en arrière.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir, puis le brun soupira et, de mauvaise grâce, s'écarta un peu de sa sœur.

- Ça va, Ku' ? Tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu sauras si elle se sent bien si tu fais deux choses. Laisse-la en placer une et _pousse-toi de là_ pour que je vérifie que tout va bien !

Kuhari écarta son interlocuteur sans ménagements et, sans prêter attention au grognement indigné qu'il poussa, commença à ausculter Kukaku, vérifiant que ses blessures s'étaient bien refermées et qu'elle avait retrouvé tous es réflexes. La brune se sentit un peu mal lorsqu'elle s'occupa de son bras droit, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait, mais continua à rassurer son frère.

- Nickel, finit par annoncer la blonde après quelques minutes. Quelques jours au lit, et tu devrais te porter comme un charme, excepté qu'il te manque maintenant un bout de bras, sourit-elle d'un air un peu gêné.

Elle s'écarta et cette fois-ci n'empêcha pas Kaien se s'asseoir auprès de sa sœur.

- Et Ganju ? demanda cette dernière. Et Koganehiko et Shiroganehiko ?

- Ils vont bien, eux aussi, lui répondit son frère. Ils ont été beaucoup moins touchés que toi.

- Ils ont réussi à abattre les Hollows tout seuls ? s'étonna Kukaku, se souvenant plutôt qu'ils étaient en fâcheuse posture.

- En fait, c'est Lanae qui vous a sauvés, intervint Akemi depuis la porte. Elle est arrivée, elle a vu ce qui se passait et elle a réussi à faire fuir les Hollows.

- ... Sacré bout de fille, dis donc, ta sœur, observa Kukaku en haussant un sourcil.

- Je crois qu'elle a plus ou moins détruit votre mobilier dans... disons, le feu de l'action, grimaça la blonde, esquiva la question sous-entendue.

- Pas grave. Des meubles, ça s'achète, remarqua Kaien. N'empêche que c'est bizarre... reprit-il après un instant de flottement.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? demanda la brune alors que l'autre femme acquiesçait.

- Tu en connais beaucoup, des Hollows qui rentrent comme ça dans les maisons, _sans_ se faire remarquer par le système de surveillance ? répliqua Ganju en apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte.

- Non, effectivement, reconnut la brune en renonçant à commencer une nouvelle joute orale avec son petit frère, trop fatiguée.

Les deux Shinigami échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais n'ajoutèrent rien. L'alarme ne concernait pas la famille Shiba en dehors de Kaien, inutile de leur faire peur.

- Les neuvième et seconde divisions enquêtent, de toute façon. On devrait vite comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et trouver un moyen d'éviter que ça ne se reproduise, dit l'aîné de la famille. En attendant, je suppose qu'elle doit au moins se reposer avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

- Oui, confirma Akemi en hochant la tête. Encore cinq minutes et vous devrez partir, annonça-t-elle en sortant.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et soupira. Lanae lui sourit.

- Ils ont l'air d'être remis, nota-t-elle avec un air amusé.

- Pas assez, et je doute que Kukaku le soit véritablement avant un moment. Perdre un bras, ce n'est pas rien, grimaça la blonde.

- Je suppose, mais elle le vit plutôt bien, non ?

- Parce que c'est le début, répondit Kuhari. Et qu'elle est toujours ici. Quand elle devra apprendre à vivre sans, ce sera une autre histoire.

La remarque jeta un froid et elles se turent toutes les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette alarme ? finit par reprendre l'albinos.

- Rien du tout, tenta d'esquiver sa sœur.

Devant le regard franchement sceptique de sa cadette, elle sut qu'elle avait été pour elle aussi transparente que du verre.

- Un Hollow qui s'est introduit dans le Seireitei, finit-elle par avouer. Rien de très grave.

- Rien de _grave_ ? répéta Lanae d'un air incrédule. Akemi, depuis que tu es ici, j'ai plutôt bien pigé comment fonctionne le Seireitei, et je ne crois pas qu'un incident pareil puisse être qualifié d'anodin ! Les murailles et le bouclier sont censés être _inviolables_ ! C'était quoi, ce Hollow ? Un double de Kenpachi ? Ou du vieux ?

- Lana... s'il te plaît, arrête, fit la blonde d'une voix lasse.

- Pas tant que tu continueras à me cacher des choses, rétorqua celle-ci d'une voix sans appel. J'ai cinquante-six ans en tant qu'âme, comme toi, alors ne viens pas me dire que je suis trop jeune !

- Dans ce cas, dis-toi simplement que tu ne peux pas tout savoir, et qu'il y a des choses en ce monde qui ne te concernent pas, répliqua son aînée d'une voix acerbe. Le sujet est clos, ajouta-t-elle en partant, le dos raide.

_Depuis quand lui tenait-elle tête ainsi ?_

* * *

_(1)_ oui, abattus. Tome 9, ou chapitre 71, on voit que le Seireitei n'est, en temps normal, pas entouré des _magnifiques_ murailles qui font leur apparition dès qu'un intrus se pointe. Petit rappel au cas où vous auriez oublié ^^

* * *

Voilà ^^

Pour ceux qui ont remarqué, j'ai utilisé les dénominations honorifiques de la traduction française. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les suffixes ( et dire que je veux apprendre le japonais... u_u ), donc j'ai préféré utiliser celles-là, surtout qu'on garde un sens très proche de l'original.

Bref. J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine ^^


	6. Chapitre 5 : Anger

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **T ( 13+ )

**Disclaimer :** l'univers et la plupart des personnages sont à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention.

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci à Ywëna pour la bêta-lecture !

Youhou, oral de français, c'est fait \o/ Pile sur la séquence que je voulais, c'est-y pas beau ? Bref, pour fêter ça, nouveau chapitre ( même si c'en est un dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite... ) \o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Anger**_

_- Akemi ! Kemi, où es-tu ?_

_Elle entendait sa sœur mais, pétrifiée, n'osait pas répondre. L'homme en face d'elle eut un sourire mauvais._

_- Une autre, hein ? Tant mieux..._

_La jeune fille se raidit en voyant un des types se diriger vers le dehors de la maison._

_- Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui de toute ses maigres forces._

_- Kemi !_

_La petite blonde fut rejetée par terre avec force par celui qu'elle avait percuté, mais eut le temps de s'apercevoir que la voix de sa sœur était plus proche._

_- Akemi ! Qu'est-ce que... Ah !_

_L'aînée se releva et vit que Lanae était prisonnière des hommes qui l'avaient surprise. Elle se débattait, les insultant avec un vocabulaire à faire rougir les pires soudards, mais malgré son massacre verbal et tous les coups et morsures, ils ne la lâchaient pas. Akemi se sentit également relevée par quelqu'un, mais n'essaya même pas de fuir, songeant amèrement qu'elle se ferait de toute façon reprendre. Et puis il y avait sa sœur..._

_- Bien, bonne gamine, grinça la personne qui la tenait, et qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'homme qui lui bouchait la vue peu avant._

_Il la frappa de toutes ses forces sans la lâcher, lui déboîtant presque l'épaule._

_- AKEMI ! Salopard ! Lâche-la ou je te bute ! Lâche-la ! Kemi !_

_La petite blonde, sonnée, secoua vaguement la tête et se sentit brusquement empoignée par les cheveux. L'homme amena sa tête à la hauteur de la sienne et lui sourit à nouveau, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Akemi le défia du regard, ses prunelles brûlantes de colère, et lui cracha dessus avec une expression méprisante._

_- Salope !_

_Il la frappa encore une fois, à la tête. C'était encore plus fort que quand elle était tombée par terre. Il la bourra de coups de pieds en prenant soin de l'immobiliser, puis la releva encore une fois. Elle n'eut même pas la force de lever la tête._

_Les cris de Lanae se firent plus forts, plus menaçants, plus hauts. Puis tout se mêla._

* * *

- Kisuke.

- Je sais.

- Arrête ça. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, fit tout de même Yoruichi en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Comment veux-tu que j'arrête d'étudier ce pauvre homme ? rétorqua le blond, inhabituellement irrité. En l'achevant ?

- Ça serait plus humain, oui ! s'écria son amie. Regarde-le : ce n'est plus _rien_ ! Une loque, un résidu d'âme ! Ni Hollow, ni Shinigami, ni humain, _ni quoi que ce soit !_

Elle avait finit par hausser le ton devant l'attitude d'Urahara, et montrait la cage du doigt avec véhémence. Le captif n'était en effet plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été deux semaines plus tôt : sa silhouette était rachitique, ses membres tellement maigres que les os pointaient sous la peau, la blanchissant. Si le masque n'avait pas bougé, la tête qu'il recouvrait avait nettement diminué de volume. C'était comme si il se _consumait_.

Kisuke avait rapidement compris que ce dernier avait un rapport avec ses propres recherches : il était trop humain pour être un véritable Hollow, un _naturel_. Cependant, Yoruichi avait elle aussi très vite fait le rapprochement – aidée par son comportement troublé – et, depuis deux semaines que le blond _étudiait_ la créature, le harcelait pour qu'il arrête et y mette un terme.

Elle connaissait l'objet des recherches de son vieil ami et, si elle n'approuvait pas entièrement, n'avait jusque là rien dit. Mais il s'agissait d'expérimentation sur des _humains_.

Cependant, avant même de commencer à s'opposer à ce sujet, ils étaient arrivés à une conclusion glaçante.

Quelqu'un _d'autre_ qu'Urahara étudiait la frontière entre Hollow et Shinigami, et ce quelqu'un semblait ne pas avoir les mêmes scrupules.

* * *

- Allez, quoi, viens !

- J'ai dit _hors de question, _répondit sèchement Akemi.

- Je sais que tu es fâchée avec Lanae, soupira Shinji, mais c'est _vraiment_ une raison pour rester cloîtrée ici ?

- Oui, répliqua la blonde d'un ton sans appel.

- Non, contra le capitaine sans faire attention au regard noir qu'elle lui lança. Tu dis que c'est encore une enfant, mais tu te comportes comme une gamine. Merde, Akemi, _elle avait le droit de savoir_ ! Je croyais que ce qui concernait l'une touchait l'autre ? C'est pas ce que tu avais dit ?

- Arrête de retourner mes paroles contre moi, cracha la guérisseuse. Et tu es celui qui lui a avoué ce que je voulais lui cacher, alors ne t'attends _même pas_ à ce que j'hésite _un seul instant_ à te balancer hors de _mon_ bureau.

- Tu ne me ferais pas bouger, affirma le blond. Mais je crois que je préfère ne pas commencer à me battre avec toi. _Elle_ m'en voudrait, alors vous avoir à dos toutes les deux...

- Sors d'ici !

Hirako esquiva le livre qu'elle lui lançait à la tête grâce à un Shunpo et réapparut à l'entrée de l'hôpital, juste devant une Lanae à l'air anxieux.

- Alors ? le pressa-t-elle.

- Tu es la seule personne à qui je l'aie jamais vu faire la tête aussi longtemps, répondit-il d'un air fataliste. Excepté moi, du même coup.

- _Encore _? Mais on lui a déjà présenté nos excuses _trois fois _! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus ? fulmina la jeune fille.

- Sans doute une quatrième, marmonna Shinji.

- Pffff, soupira l'albinos. Elle ne m'écoute pas et elle te jette des objets à la figure. Je me demande bien qui est le plus mauvais en communication dans cette histoire, ironisa-t-elle. Non mais vraiment...

Kuhari _(1)_ se tut en grimaçant et ils s'éloignèrent, ne voulant pas risquer de voir sa sœur débarquer et passer ses nerfs sur eux. Ils plaignaient sincèrement Lisa, Yamada et le capitaine Unohana, les seuls à pouvoir encore lui parler régulièrement sans se faire écorcher vifs à vue. Elle s'était retranchée dans le travail depuis la double attaque et sa discussion avec sa sœur, et Seinosuke avait fini par lui interdire de soigner qui que ce soit tant elle était brutale dans ses soins.

Son humeur, déjà massacrante, s'était encore assombrie quand elle avait appris que sa sœur était allée poser la même question que celle à laquelle elle avait refusé de répondre à Hirako, et que celui-ci lui avait expliqué l'attaque et le malaise qui l'entourait – elle était d'autant plus en colère qu'elle-même n'avait rien pu tirer de son propre capitaine à ce sujet.

Shinji et Lanae avaient plusieurs fois essayé de s'excuser mais, comme ce jour-là, ils s'étaient faits presque littéralement éjecter hors de sa vue. Même par l'intermédiaire de Lisa, elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'accepter ce qu'ils appelaient « une amende honorable ». Elle avait même failli mettre dehors sa meilleure amie, et l'aurait sans doute fait si Yadomaru n'avait pas détourné précipitamment la conversation.

- Tu comptes continuer d'essayer ? demanda le blond.

- J'ai dit à Hayao que je ne serai pas là ce soir. Je vais aller la voir, répondit l'albinos, et puis on verra bien. Je pense que je vais aller vérifier que les Shiba vont bien, avant, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de silence circonspect. Tu viens ?

- Si je quitte le Seireitei, le vieux m'arrache la tête, rétorqua Hirako. Déjà que je ne suis pas réputé pour être un grand bosseur...

- Je vois, rit son amie. Bon, à plus tard alors !

Il la salua aussi et repartit vers la cinquième division. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus en vue, il revint sur ses pas et fila vers les quartiers de la douzième.

Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire – en ce sens, il comprenait la réaction d'Akemi, même si il ne l'approuvait pas – mais, entre les étranges attaques qui avaient eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt et les disparitions dont elle avait fini par lui parler, il commençait à se dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ces derniers temps.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra directement dans le bureau d'Urahara. Hirako manqua de se faire assommer par un geste du bras de Yoruichi et râla pour la forme en refermant derrière lui.

Il remarqua presque immédiatement qu'il était sans doute arrivé au mauvais moment – du moins, le mauvais pour la capitaine de la seconde division, et le bon pour Kisuke, qui semblait prêt à se jeter à ses pieds pour le remercier. Le supérieur de la cinquième division jeta un vague coup d'œil à la créature que son collègue gardait toujours enfermée, puis se tourna vers les deux autres, se faisant la réflexion que le fait que Shihoin soit là n'était pas plus mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda aimablement Urahara, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Kisukeee... commença son amie d'un ton menaçant.

- Je crois que j'ai quelques informations qui pourraient vous intéresser, commença Shinji, mettant par là fin à la dispute naissante.

Les deux autres prirent un air tout aussi sérieux que le sien et l'écoutèrent attentivement. Il leur relata ses doutes et les liens qu'il avait vus entre les attaques et les volatilisations dans le Rukongai, ainsi que l'attaque des Shiba – dont ils avaient tous connaissance, mais du point de vue de Lanae cette fois – omettant toutefois sa source. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Yoruichi et Kisuke échangèrent un regard éloquent. Il attendit.

- On se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière, mais le nombre de disparitions est bien plus élevé que ce que nous craignions, grimaça la brune.

- C'est à dire ? questionna Hirako.

La capitaine de la seconde division se tut mais lança un regard insistant au troisième gradé. Urahara se composa un air penaud, mais le regard doré ne le lâcha pas pour autant, devenant presque moqueur, et il finit par soupirer.

- Quelqu'un mène des recherches sur ce qu'on pourrait définir comme la frontière entre Hollow et Shinigami, voire d'après ces disparitions au Rukongai entre Hollow et âme humaine tout court.

- Ce quelqu'un essaierait de trouver un moyen de transformer les Shinigami en Hollow ? Et donc, visiblement, les testerait ?

- Ou inversement.

- Dans quel but ? interrogea Shinji, les sourcils froncés.

- Bonne question, intervint Yoruichi d'un ton acerbe, jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Kisuke. Mais certainement pas pour de bonnes raisons.

Le silence devint lourd de tension, et Hirako, assistant au duel de regard auquel se livraient les deux amis – quoique, il commençait à en douter au vu de leur attitude – préféra battre en retraite. Il les salua et n'attendit pas leur réponse pour sortir et échapper à l'atmosphère devenue étouffante de la pièce.

Le blond retraversa les quartiers de la douzième en bénissant Hiyori d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'aller faire un tour ailleurs alors qu'il venait : il ne savait pas s'il aurait réussi à jouer leur jeu habituel, surtout après son entrevue avec Yoruichi et Urahara. Il repartait avec presque plus de question qu'au départ, et peu de réponses.

Il aurait aimé connaître le sujet qui semblait séparer si violemment des deux derniers, pourtant amis de longue date : pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner à ce sujet, pour peu qu'elle se donne la peine de chercher. Mais Akemi, en ce moment, semblait _un peu_ trop mal disposée à son égard pour faire quoi que ce soit pour lui – excepté l'empoisonner.

Shinji soupira, excédé. Il semblait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y couper.

* * *

- Akemi.

- Si tu entres, je te jure que tu te reçois mon bureau sur la figure, menaça la blonde depuis l'autre côté du mur.

- Je viens juste te dire que les Shiba vont bien. Kukaku semble relativement bien vivre la perte de son bras, raconta Lanae en s'adossant au panneau de bois. Ganju n'a pas l'air d'avoir gardé de séquelles. Leurs deux nounous ont l'air plutôt en forme aussi. La seule chose qui ne va pas, c'est qu'ils n'ont plus de maison dans un état valable, rit-elle. Je vais les aider à reconstruire, je leur doit bien ça.

- Je savais déjà ça, rétorqua son aînée d'une voix glaciale, même à travers la porte. Kaien est passé ce matin.

- Il est passé ? C'est à dire que tu l'as laissé entrer sans lui lancer quoique ce soit à la tête ? ironisa l'albinos en s'écartant prudemment de l'entrée du bureau de sa sœur, au cas où.

Elle entendit une exclamation de rage étouffée et des pas décidés. Akemi ouvrit violemment le battant, lança un « _Ta gueule »_ bien senti à sa cadette et tenta de refermer, mais sa sœur avait bloqué la porte avec un sourire satisfait qui la mit encore plus hors d'elle. La blonde rouvrit le panneau de bois et tourna le dos à Lanae qui entra à sa suite.

- Tu comptes continuer encore combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui força son aînée à mobiliser tout son self contrôle.

- Tant que je l'estime nécessaire, rétorqua-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- Non mais vraiment...Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ? commença à s'agacer l'albinos. D'être allée voir Shinji parce que tu ne voulais rien me dire ? Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses pour ça !

- De ne pas m'avoir fait confiance, cracha la blonde, assise sur sa chaise, les bras et les jambes croisés et bien serrés.

- Attends, _qui_ a manqué de confiance dans l'histoire ? s'offusqua la plus jeune. C'est _toi_ qui n'a rien voulu me dire sous prétexte que ce n'était rien !

-Et ce n'était pas grave, grinça Kuhari.

- Mais bien sûr. Ton Seireitei semble être en fait à peu près aussi inviolable qu'une prostituée de Zaraki, et tu arrives encore à me dire que ce n'est pas grave ? s'exclama Lanae en faisant de grands gestes.

- Langage ! claqua la blonde. C'est quoi ce vocabulaire ?

-Alors c'est ça... souffla l'albinos comme si elle avait eu l'illumination divine. Tu supportes pas que je grandisse ? Réponds !

Akemi ouvrit la bouche pour démentir, mais ne put rien dire et la ferma après quelques secondes, rouge et l'air hargneux.

- J'y crois pas... Tout ça pour _ça_ ? s'écria sa cadette.

- La ferme, lança l'autre en évitant son regard.

- Alors là, n'y comptes même pas ! s'indigna Lanae. Tu te rends compte que ça fait _deux semaines_ que tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau et que tu refuses de me voir _juste_ parce que tu vis mal le fait que je ne sois plus une gamine soumise ?

- Je t'ai dit de te TAIRE ! éclata Kuhari, perdant son sang-froid. On est peut-être sœurs, mais tu es comme ma _fille_. Je t'ai élevée, c'est _moi_ qui t'ai appris à lire et à compter, _moi_ qui te consolai quand tu faisais des cauchemars, _moi_ qui ai toujours fait en sorte que tu sois en bonne santé, moi _encore_ qui ai veillé sur toi quand tu étais malade, quand tu étais petite, quand tu n'allais pas bien ! Merde, j'ai pas _juste_ été ta grande sœur, j'ai été ta _mère_ ! Comment tu crois que je vis ta pseudo crise d'adolescence ?

Elle retint à grande peine ses larmes, serrant les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot. Elle reprit d'une voix intense.

- J'ai toujours été ton point de repère, ton ancre. C'est peut-être toi qui nous défendait grâce à tes putain de _pouvoirs_, mais c'est moi celle qui était forte, c'était moi qui nous, non, qui _te_ maintenait en vie les premières années. J'étais ton modèle et... et je me sentais importante pour toi ! Mais ces derniers temps, tu m'adresses à peine la parole ! C'est tout juste si tu as voulu me dire de quoi il retournait au Rukongai ! Tu passes ton temps avec Shinji ou Kaien ou qui sais-je, et moi alors ? _Rien_ ! J'ai été le centre de ton monde et maintenant... maintenant...

- Maintenant, tu vis mal que je ne vive plus seulement pour toi, acheva doucement Lanae.

Son ton n'étais plus du tout sarcastique. Elle contemplait sa sœur comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je suppose, admit Akemi en reniflant.

- Kemi...

L'utilisation de son ancien surnom, lorsque sa sœur n'était qu'une petite fille, la fit sursauter. La jeune fille la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Son aînée resta interdite un instant, puis son expression s'adoucit et elle l'étreignit à son tour.

- N'empêche, sur la question du langage, tu es nettement pire que moi, sourit Lanae en s'écartant un peu.

- Oui, je n'ai pas été un modèle de politesse, hein ? rit sa sœur, un peu gênée.

- Pas vraiment. Et de calme et de douceur non plus.

La blonde se raidit, mais l'albinos n'avait pas dit cela méchamment, et elle lui sourit à nouveau, légèrement rassérénée. Elles se séparèrent finalement et Kuhari se tortilla un peu les doigts, gênée.

- Au fait... Tu comptes accepter aussi les excuses de Shinji ? s'enquit prudemment Lanae.

- Bonne question, sourit sa sœur d'un air espiègle. Je ne lui reproche pas les mêmes choses que toi, alors ça reste à voir.

- J'aurais peut-être pas dû venir, alors, grimaça le blond en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux sœurs se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Hirako se tenait là, adossé au chambranle de la porte, et les fixait avec un sourire franchement amusé.

- Tu as un sacré coffre, dis donc, lança-t-il à Akemi pour la dérider.

En effet, dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, elle s'était renfrognée.

- Tu veux le tester ? grinça-t-elle, relativement calmement cependant.

- Euh... pas vraiment, non, fit prudemment Shinji, quêtant du regard le soutien de Lanae qui se contentait de sourire moqueusement.

- Dans ce cas, évite de faire irruption comme ça et de lancer des répliques idiotes, rétorqua la blonde.

- … Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Oui. Beaucoup, précisa-t-elle, secrètement amusée de voir le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposer, bien qu'elle sache qu'il était déjà conscient d'être excusé et que ce n'était presque plus qu'un jeu.

- Dans ce cas, que dois-je faire ? s'écria-t-il, lançant ses bras vers le ciel d'un air dramatique. Me jeter à tes pieds ? Faire tout ton boulot ? Devenir ton esclave pour une durée indéterminée ?

- Hum, certaines de tes propositions ne sont pas mal, mais je crois que je me contenterais d'un « je suis désolé » _sincère_.

- Ah, sincère ? releva le capitaine. Ça va être dur.

Lanae éclata de rire, achevant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Si je te dis _encore une fois_ simplement que je m'excuse, ça va ? négocia le blond.

- Je suppose que je m'en contenterai, renifla Kuhari.

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez fini, les enfants, on va se promener ? intervint joyeusement l'albinos. Puisque tu étais enfermée ici tout ce temps, tu ne dois plus rien avoir à faire, non ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Akemi en essayant d'ignorer le fait que sa sœur manquait vraiment cruellement de tact. D'accord, allons-y. Tu viens avec nous ? demanda-t-elle à Shinji, ce qui équivalait chez elle à des excuses en bonne et due forme.

- Tu crois quoi, que je vais rester ici à ta place ? répliqua-t-il.

Ils sortirent en se chamaillant, et si le blond n'avait pas oublié l'idée qu'il avait en tête en revenant, il préférait ne pas en parler devant la sœur de Kuhari. Il lui avait peut-être dit ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'attaque, mais ne tenait pas plus que cela à l'impliquer.

Malgré tout ce qu'Akemi pouvait en penser, il voulait aussi la protéger.

* * *

Ils s'offrirent une ballade tranquille dans le Rukongai. Shinji n'amena pas de sujets fâcheux, Akemi prit un peu sur elle lorsqu'il la taquina, et Lanae s'amusait beaucoup de leurs efforts tout en se disant qu'elle avait de la chance, finalement, que son aînée tienne autant à elle, et que ce n'était pas juste une source d'agacement supplémentaire. Pour une fois, ils s'étaient tacitement mis d'accord pour un « tout est bien qui finit bien ».

La jeune fille s'éclipsa alors que les deux autres étaient partis dans une grande conversation sur les mérites de la vieille Chikane Iba, la vice-capitaine de Rose qui lui menait la vie plus dure que Lisa à son propre capitaine. Lanae disparut quelques minutes dans une boutique et en revint avec un objet au creux des mains qu'elle présenta maladroitement à sa sœur.

- Pour toi, fit-elle seulement.

Elle lui tendait une broche en bois sculptée de manière à former des motifs abstraits. Akemi la prit doucement, tentant de croiser le regard un peu embarrassé de sa cadette. Laquelle évitait soigneusement de tourner les yeux vers la blonde dans un manège qui amusa beaucoup Shinji, gênée.

- Merci, sourit Kuhari, devinant la raison de ce cadeau inattendu.

Elle se détacha les cheveux et se coiffa avec la broche, les relevant sur sa nuque. Lanae sourit, son expression reflétant celle de sa sœur, puis Hirako les taquina en disant qu'elles étaient bien trop sentimentales, et ils reprirent leur chemin, au milieu du crépuscule qui tombait sur la ville, profitant de l'atmosphère pour une fois apaisée.

* * *

_(1) _Oui, Kuhari aussi. Elles sont sœurs de sang et ont le même nom de famille. Logique, non ? Je tiens à le préciser parce que je ne la désigne quasiment jamais sous ce nom.

* * *

Voilà. N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
En espérant que vos examens à vous aussi se sont bien passés, si vous en av(i)ez :)  
À bientôt o/


	7. Chapitre 6 : And THAT is an incident

******Fandom : **Bleach_****__  
_

**Rating : **T (13+)

**Credits : **l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention.

**Warning : **aucun.

Merci à Ywëna pour la bêta-lecture !

Donc désolée de poster aussi tard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de... timing avec ma bêta, dirons-nous x)

Sinon, je suis heureuse de vous apprendre ( pour ceux que ça intéresse ) que je n'ai foiré aucune de mes épreuves anticipées, donc je suis contente :3 Et je pars pour une semaine en vacances demain, sans ordi ( enfin, avec un ordi pour une famille de 5 ), donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je donne signe de vie.

Merci à **Miggyrow**. Je t'assure que pour l'histoire du prénom du personnage de Smalville, c'est absolument involontaire, étant donné que je n'ai jamais regardé cette série de ma vie xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**And THAT is an incident.**_

_Akemi sortit dès qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Les autres familles grognèrent, mais la laissèrent passer. Lanae ne se réveilla pas. Cela l'inquiétait un peu : elle dormait depuis presque deux jours, maintenant._

_Deux hommes se tenaient là, un blond aux cheveux très longs, à la bouche pleine de dents – c'était la seule façon qu'il y avait de décrire ça – et un autre, plus massif, à la tignasse grise – bien qu'il ne semblât pas plus vieux – coiffée étrangement. Ils portaient tous deux un kimono d'un noir d'encre et, à leur ceinture, un sabre._

_La petite blonde s'avança vers les Shinigami en s'humectant les lèvres. Elle avait compris, dès qu'elles avaient été en sécurité – pour autant que l'on puisse être en sécurité dans cet endroit – qu'elles ne seraient pas tranquilles longtemps. Pas après que sa sœur n'ai fait littéralement exploser la maison où elles étaient, une partie de celles autour, et les hommes qui les menaçaient._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ? demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie._

_- Elle a bien une certaine force spirituelle, commenta l'un des soldats en noir._

_- Oui, mais est-ce que... Hé, petite, tu étais là lors de l'explosion qu'il y a eu, il y a quelques jours ?_

_- On ne dit pas « petite », j'ai dix-neuf ans. Ensuite, oui, j'y étais. Pourquoi ?_

_Elle espérait sincèrement que sa voix était assez froide pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas l'appréhension qu'elle trahissait._

_- Parce qu'alors, on aurait des questions à te poser, répliqua le blond._

_- Du genre ? demanda Akemi en croisant les bras._

_Ils échangèrent un regard._

_- Peut-être pas ici, déclara l'homme aux cheveux gris._

* * *

Depuis trois jours, régulièrement, Lanae restait le soir. Akemi ne lui avait rien demandé, mais savait que sa sœur avait continué ses recherches dans le Rukongai, plus sérieusement car les disparitions s'étaient tellement multipliées que c'en était véritablement inquiétant. La rumeur avait commencée à se répandre que _quelque chose_ rôdait au-dehors du Seireitei qui faisait s'évaporer les gens. Elle-même se faisait du souci.

Ainsi, cette fois-là, sur le chemin du bar, la petite troupe fut plus prudente qu'à l'accoutumée, et la plupart d'entre eux remarquèrent que Hayao les accueillit avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé. Lanae leur adressa de loin un sourire un peu forcé et continua son service tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs places habituelles.

Presque aussitôt, les buveurs habituels moins un – Kyoraku se tenait à l'écart, sévèrement surveillé par sa vice-capitaine – commencèrent à se saouler « comme il faut », c'est à dire que les premières bouteilles d'alcool se vidèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Yoruichi pour exécuter un Shunpo. Ladite Yoruichi s'était d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois incrustée sans que personne ne dise rien, et s'amusait beaucoup avec les autres.

Cependant, à peine une demi-heure après qu'ils soient entrés, Lanae vint les voir. Elle salua les Shinigami d'un air enjoué, mais elle semblait bizarrement sérieuse. Akemi fronça les sourcils et résista à l'envie de se lever pour aller voir sa sœur, qui arriva vite près d'elle.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as rien de prévu pour très tôt demain ? lui demanda l'albinos à voix basse.

- À moins d'un accident, non, pourquoi ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Après qu'on les ait ramenés, tu viendras avec moi, lâcha la plus jeune en repartant vers l'autre côté de la salle.

La blonde la suivit du regard, intriguée, mais fut distraite par Mashiro qui commençait à se disputer avec Kensei. Elle se détourna, rangeant l'échange dans un coin de sa tête, et se plaça entre les deux protagonistes pour empêcher Muguruma d'étrangler sa vice-capitaine, sous le regard blasé de Lisa et rieur de Kyoraku.

* * *

Ils ramenèrent pour une fois tout le monde assez rapidement, surtout poussés par Lanae. Celle-ci se forçait à sourire, mais tous ceux qui étaient encore sobres remarquaient qu'elle n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça. Elles ne s'attardèrent même pas avec Lisa, car la cadette emmena presque en courant sa sœur à sa suite, vers des quartiers plus éloignés.

- Lana ! Lanae, tu vas m'expliquer, oui ? s'agaçait la blonde, énervée de devoir marcher aussi rapidement par la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à cette période.

- Tu comprendras quand on y a sera, répondit l'intéressée d'un air soucieux. Je suis tombée sur ça ce matin...

Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, dans une ruelle entre deux maisons. Un tas informe, à peine distinguable dans le noir, trônait au milieu. L'albinos s'arrêta, laissant à son aînée le temps de faire jaillir une petite lumière de Kido au bout de ses doigts, puis elles s'approchèrent.

Le tas étrange était en fait un amas de vêtements, dont certains étaient agencés étrangement, comme si on ne les avait pas défaits avant de les enlever. En dehors ce cela, c'était un spectacle des plus banals.

- Je suppose que tu as remarqué, commença la plus jeune.

- Oui, et ? Des vêtements dans la rue, ce n'est pas vraiment inhabituel, releva Kuhari en haussant un sourcil. Surtout ici.

Elles devaient se trouver dans les quartiers entre quarante et cinquante : si ce n'était pas encore une copie des bidonvilles humains, ce n'était certainement pas les endroits les plus propres et organisés du monde.

- Tu as aussi noté que c'était très silencieux ?

- Il est trois heures du matin, les gens _dorment_.

Le ton qu'elle utilisa laissait sous-entendre qu'elle aurait bien aimé faire de même.

- Non, répondit Lanae d'une voix curieusement atone. Ce n'est pas que les habitants dorment, c'est qu'il n'y a plus personne ici. Il y avait une famille de six ou sept personnes, ici, d'après les voisins. Du jour au lendemain, ils ont disparu.

- _Quoi_ ?

- Et ceci, ajouta la jeune fille en désignant les habits, est tout ce que l'on a retrouvé d'eux, à quelques mètres par là, fit-elle en désignant un bout de la rue.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? murmura la blonde, les yeux fixés sur le tas de vêtements.

La nuit ne lui apporta aucune réponse, mais elle commença à entrevoir certaines choses. Des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

* * *

Yoruichi sortit du bureau d'Urahara en fulminant, se retenant d'écraser les pauvres soldats qui croisaient son passage. Si le blond avait fini par accéder en partie à sa demande et avait arrêté son étude du captif, il se refusait toujours à l'achever. Pourtant, il était visible que le Hollow – en était-ce vraiment un, finalement ? – agonisait et qu'il valait mieux le tuer plutôt que de le laisser souffrir, mais Kisuke n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à suivre son conseil. Il le traitait plutôt bien, par ailleurs, mais...

Shihoin expira bien fort en s'éclipsant d'un Shunpo, pour se rendre dans sa division. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient en désaccord, il fallait que ce soit sur quelque chose comme ça !

- Yoruichi-sama ? Où étiez-vous ? intervint une voix familière près d'elle.

- Chez Kisuke, répondit la capitaine d'une voix lasse, adressant tout de même un sourire à Soi Fon.

- Oh, fit simplement celle-ci.

Le « encore » sous-entendu fit grimacer sa supérieure. Elle savait qu'elle passait tellement de temps à essayer de le convaincre qu'elle en négligeait parfois ses devoirs, encore plus ses autres amis, mais ça lui semblait vraiment important. Du moins au début, car elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à se décourager.

- Le capitaine commandant a envoyé un message, reprit la jeune fille. Il dit que, même si la neuvième division est sur l'affaire de ces événements, il serait bon d'avoir quelques observateurs de plus.

-Je vois. Combien de patrouille par jour avons nous, déjà ? réfléchit la capitaine à voix haute.

-Trente-deux, non ? répondit Soi Fon d'une voix hésitante.

-On va monter à trente-cinq, alors, déclara Yoruichi. Et remanier un peu les parcours, pour s'assurer de bien couvrir tout le Rukongai. Non, trente-sept, se corrigea-t-elle. Deux de plus dans le Seireitei aussi.

-Dans le Seireitei ? s'inquiéta sa garde du corps.

-C'est juste une mesure préventive, la rassura son idole avec un geste nonchalant et un sourire un peu forcé. Au cas où.

Ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, loin de là, mais la petite brune ne dit rien de plus. Elle n'était pas idiote, et comprenait bien qu'il avait quelque chose qui couvait – seul un imbécile ne l'aurait pas vu. Tous les officiers étaient constamment sur le qui-vive depuis l'attaque de la seconde division, et ils avaient _déjà_ augmenté le nombre de patrouilles. Mais elle se tut, et se contenta de suivre son capitaine vers son bureau, afin de mettre en place les changements qu'elles venaient d'évoquer.

* * *

Le lendemain, vers midi, le Seireitei entier était en effervescence. Lorsque Shinji vit arriver un messager de la seconde division à toute vitesse alors que lui même venait à peine de franchir les portes de sa division – il s'était pour une fois octroyé une grasse matinée _légale_ et en avait profité – il comprit que les ennuis avaient commencé.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Le capitaine commandant souhaite une réunion d'urgence, déclara le messager. Il vous prie de vous rendre sur-le-champ à la première division.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, maugréa Hirako. J'y vais.

Il ne passa même pas voir son vice-capitaine et partit immédiatement.

En arrivant devant les portes marquées du signe du chiffre un, il remarqua que les autres capitaines en avaient fait de même, même Kyoraku, qui pourtant était surveillé de très près par Lisa ces derniers temps. Tous affichaient un air grave. Sasakibe les invita à entrer juste au moment où il arrivait, et ils furent vite rejoints par les personnes manquantes, c'est à dire Kenpachi et Yoruichi. Ces derniers se mirent à leurs places habituelles respectives, et Yamamoto déclara la réunion ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Yama-jii ? demanda aussitôt le capitaine de la huitième division.

- Presque un quartier entier a été décimé par des Hollow ressemblant étrangement à celui que nous avons capturé il y a quelques semaines, répliqua le vieil homme. De plus, une patrouille était censée se trouver là-bas à ce moment-là, et nous n'avons plus aucun contact avec ses membres.

- Comment cela se fait-il que nous ne soyons alertés que maintenant ? demanda Love, étonné.

- Ils n'ont été détectés qu'il y a quelques minutes, ce qui leur a largement laissé le temps de tuer presque tous les habitants, répondit Yamamoto voix neutre.

- Les mêmes Hollow ? interrogea Ginrei Kuchiki après l'instant de stupeur général.

- Pas exactement, mais avec les mêmes caractéristiques, répondit Urahara. C'est à dire qu'ils semblent trop humains pour être des Hollow naturels.

- Donc quelqu'un les fabriquerait ? comprit Kyoraku.

- On dirait, acquiesça le blond.

- Et des Shinigami disparus... murmura Rose.

- Ce serait lié avec les autres disparitions ? songea Shinji à haute voix.

- Capitaine de la neuvième division Muguruma Kensei ! intervint le capitaine commandant, empêchant les autres d'interroger Kisuke plus avant.

- Oui !

- Vous et vos hommes allez vous rendre dans le secteur attaqué, ordonna le vieil homme. Voyez si vous trouvez des indices à ce sujet. Quant à tous les autres, mettez vos divisions en garde et soyez prêts à vous battre à tout instant.

- Bien ! commenta Kenpachi _(1)_ en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- On dirait qu'il va y avoir des problèmes, remarqua doucement Ukitake à l'adresse de son ami de toujours.

Celui-ci lui adressa un hochement de tête las qui ne parvint pas à masquer son regard scrutateur. L'autre fronça les sourcils, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter de s'inquiéter en permanence pour lui, mais le brun secoua imperceptiblement la tête, et son ami abandonna. Shunsui ne cesserait de s'inquiéter pour son état de santé que lorsqu'il lui aurait annoncé lui-même, appuyé par Unohana, qu'il était guéri et n'aurait plus ces accès de toux ravageuse. Autant dire que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Yoruichi, à l'autre bout des rangs, resta silencieuse, mais fixa Urahara avec un regard d'une telle intensité que celui-ci finit par se sentir mal.

- Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dis, reprit Yamamoto. La séance est levée !

Shinji n'ajouta rien, mais un pli soucieux barrait son front. Si ce qui s'était attaqué aux habitants du Rukongai prenait à présent des Shinigami pour cible, ils avaient un très sérieux problème sur les bras, car cela signifiait que les agresseurs étaient devenus assez puissants pour se permettre de s'attaquer à des proies nettement plus grosses que de simples âmes.

Les seuls encore à l'abri semblaient être les officiers. Et ce n'était même pas sûr...

* * *

Akemi s'était rendue en fin de matinée à la cinquième division, sachant que le capitaine n'y serait pour une fois pas. Elle espérait ainsi passer un peu de temps en compagnie de cet homme qui la fascinait, Sosuke Aizen.

Elle quitta sa division après s'être assurée que personne n'avait besoin d'elle, mais c'était, pour une fois, un jour plutôt calme. Elle put donc se rendre en toute tranquillité jusqu'au bureau que les deux hauts officiers de la cinquième division partageaient, pour une fois sans subir la tension qui y régnait perpétuellement ces temps-ci.

- Bonjour, vice-capitaine Aizen ! salua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Le brun lui répondit d'un sourire étrangement las, puis posa son stylo et se redressa, faisant ainsi involontairement craquer ses vertèbres. La jeune femme se demanda fugitivement depuis combien de temps il était là, à travailler. Il avait l'air épuisé, malgré une satisfaction visible d'origine totalement inconnue.

- Kuhari-san. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il poliment, sans cesser de sourire.

- Bien. Et vous ? répondit-elle en tirant tranquillement une chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir en face de lui, rougissant un peu mais essayant de garder la tête froide.

Leur première entrevue avait été des plus étranges, et depuis, il gardait pour elle cette étrange aura de mystère : elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait le comprendre, pourtant, mais il restait presque impossible à appréhender. Mais, en après quelques années passées au service du Gotei 13, elle avait peu à peu oublié sa première impression et ses multiples fouilles dans sa vie pour s'intéresser à lui. Lui, en tant que personne, physiquement et mentalement, avec qui elle pouvait discuter, qu'elle pouvait toucher. Et ça avait été le début d'une véritable obsession.

- Disons que j'ai du mal à dormir, en ce moment, avoua-t-il, ne faisant que confirmer l'évidence déjà indiquée par ses cernes. Avec tous ces événements étranges, auxquels notre capitaine semble beaucoup s'intéresser, il y a une surcharge de travail assez importante. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il ne passe plus beaucoup de temps à m'aider.

Sa voix laissait transparaître une certaine rancœur que la blonde choisit d'ignorer. Elle n'était pas là pour dire du mal de Shinji – même si ce n'était pas une activité qu'elle détestait.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas libre ce soir, je suppose ? lâcha-t-elle d'un air faussement dégagé.

Le brun haussa deux sourcils amusés et étonnés.

- Non, pas vraiment, répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé. Peut-être une autre fois ?

Akemi sentit ses joues devenir cramoisie, mais elle réussit à sourire sans avoir l'air trop bête.

- Peut-être, oui, bafouilla-t-elle, essayant de cacher sa joie.

_Il n'avait pas dit non !_

Elle aurait put jurer, à ce moment là, que le sourire presque _attendri_ d'Aizen l'aurait littéralement faite fondre sur place si elle ne s'était pas obligée à regarder ailleurs.

Elle continua à discuter un peu avec lui, et ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur le temps ou les derniers potins, puis elle s'excusa de l'avoir dérangé et partit en sautillant presque. Elle se calma à peine lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important et d'inquiétant, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva sous la fenêtre habituelle, accompagnée de Lisa, qu'elle reprit son sérieux.

L'amusement qu'avait affiché le vice-capitaine jusque là se transforma en une grimace moqueuse lorsque la jeune femme fut sortie. Il n'aurait pas dit qu'elle était niaise, mais elle le décevait presque. Akemi Kuhari était loin d'être une imbécile, et elle avait plus d'éléments en main que la plupart des personnes autour de lui à force de fouiller dans sa vie – à part, évidemment, Shinji Hirako, et peut-être Kisuke Urahara. Et pourtant, cette étrange affection qu'elle avait développée pour lui l'aveuglait, et la rendait incapable de comprendre.

Il soupira. Il se demandait bien, d'ailleurs, _comment_ elle avait fait pour tomber _amoureuse_ de lui. S'il se souvenait bien, la première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, il était dans une colère noire. Et elle avait _quand même_ réussi à _s'attacher_ à lui... Vraiment, cette fille était totalement tordue.

En y pensant bien, ça l'arrangeait.

* * *

-Voilà donc de quoi il retourne, acheva Unohana à l'adresse de Yamada et Kuhari.

Elle avait réuni sa division sitôt que la réunion des capitaines s'était terminée et leur avait exposé la situation dans les grandes lignes. Lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé que le port de leur Zanpakuto était obligatoire, cependant, la plupart avait compris que c'était plus sérieux qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire il ne servait néanmoins à rien de trop alerter ses subordonnés. Elle avait ensuite demandé aux deux premiers sièges de la division de la suivre et leur avait expliqué plus en détails ce dont il s'agissait.

- Les Hollow sont-ils vraiment les seuls ennemis ? interrogea le brun.

- La multiplication soudaine d'un seul type de Hollow semble indiquer qu'il y aurait quelqu'un derrière tout cela, mais sans plus d'informations, nous devons nous concentrer sur la défense, expliqua la capitaine.

- Et les habitants du Rukongai ? s'enquit Akemi.

- Ta sœur s'en sortira sans mal, ne t'inquiète pas, esquiva la brune tout en répondant à la question muette de sa subordonnée.

L'expression à moitié indignée de cette dernière montra qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle ne pouvait pas assurer la défense des habitants de la ville à elle seule.

- Nous allons envoyer deux unités de terrain en soutien à la neuvième, annonça Retsu après un court et lourd silence. Aucun de vous deux, car nous aurons besoin de vous en cas d'attaque ici. Seinosuke, je te laisse le soin de choisir.

- Bien, capitaine, s'inclina le brun.

- Et moi ? interrogea Kuhari d'une voix légèrement tendue.

- Prends quelques personnes avec toi et assurez vous que tous les dispositifs d'urgence sont prêts, ordonna Unohana. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre, ni même quand, aussi devons-nous être sur le qui-vive.

- Bien, capitaine ! salua la blonde avant de sortir à la suite du vice-capitaine.

Retsu expira doucement. Elle avait un pressentiment. Rien de défini, simplement quelque chose qui la titillait, à la limite de sa conscience. Et à chaque fois que cela s'était produit, la suite des événements avait confirmé ce que son instinct avait tenté de lui dire quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose qui allait avoir un impact impensable sur leurs vies à tous.

La brune empoigna Minazuki d'un air résolu et sortit à son tour aider ses soldats.

* * *

Lanae dépassa les dernières maisons du Rukongai avant le Seireitei d'un pas raide et rapide. Les murailles avaient été abaissées, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu le massacre qui avait eu lieu...

L'albinos se dirigea vers les gardes qui encadraient le gardien. L'air grave qu'ils arboraient tous la fit frissonner d'appréhension. Une file de Shinigami s'étendait entre eux, devant la porte, avançant lentement à l'intérieur. Elle se plaça dedans, mais fut arrêtée par un des hommes qui gardaient la porte.

- Pas vous, dit-il d'un ton dur. Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

- J'étais en permission, mentit-elle. Je suis revenue en entendant ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Bien essayé, mais avec la cri... avec ce qu'il se passe, personne n'a eu de congé, répliqua le garde. Partez d'ici maintenant ou je fais prévenir des hauts placés.

La jeune femme songea fugitivement que les hauts placés en question devaient être les capitaines et vice-capitaines, qui la connaissaient presque tous, et qui donc pourraient la faire entrer, mais elle écarta cette idée presque aussitôt. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de faire un scandale.

- Je me contenterai d'une information alors, dit-elle en se résignant à sortir du rang. Où est le troisième siège de la quatrième division, Akemi Kuhari ?

- De quel droit demandez-vous cela ? s'enquit-il impérieusement

- Parce que c'est ma sœur, rétorqua Lanae. Je viens pour la voir, mais si je ne peux pas rentrer, ayez au moins _l'amabilité_ de me dire où elle est ! Et, par la même occasion, expliquez-moi les mesures prises.

- Vous rêvez debout, railla le garde.

- Et vous vous allez bientôt rêver par terre, grinça l'albinos, alors vous allez me répondre.

- Impossible, soupira-t-il, visiblement agacé de devoir perdre son temps avec elle. Dégagez, maintenant, _s'il vous plaît._

Elle faillit répondre quelque chose du genre « Et si ça ne me plaît pas ? », mais s'abstint, pinça les lèvres et partit d'un pas rageur. S'attaquer à un Shinigami ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout vu la tension qui semblait régner. Elle pouvait cependant deviner que sa sœur n'était pas sortie du Seireitei, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas percevoir sa « signature » spirituelle à cause du Shakonmaku. Elle était donc, théoriquement, en sécurité, ce qui la soulagea un peu.

Lanae finit par se calmer lorsqu'elle eut parcouru presque tout un quartier, à force de se dire que cet homme ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres – même si il aurait _pu_ être plus poli.

Elle avait donc les mains libres pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé par elle même.

* * *

_(1)_ pas le Kenpachi actuel, mais celui d'il y a cent ans, Kenpachi Kiganjo.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^


	8. Chapitre 7 : Anxiety

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Rating :** T (13+)

**Credits :** l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention.

**Warning :** aucun_  
_

Merci à Ywëna pour la bêta lecture !

Pas grand chose à dire pour celui-ci, si ce n'est que c'est plus un chapitre de transition, donc peut-être pas très intéressant. Bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Anxiety**_

_Elle se trouvait devant un type bizarre. Il avait des cheveux très longs, tout blancs, comme ceux de Lanae. Mais moins ébouriffés, songea-t-elle. Il portait une sorte de manteau aussi immaculé que sa chevelure sur son uniforme._

_- C'est donc toi, cette enfant qui a provoqué l'explosion ? demanda-t-il, curieux._

_- Oui, mentit Akemi. Enfin, je crois. Ce n'était pas très clair._

_- Je vois, murmura l'homme. Je suis Jyushiro Ukitake, le capitaine de la treizième division. Nous avons été intrigués par la quantité d'énergie spirituelle que tu as dégagée. Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

_- Oui, répondit la blonde, sans plus de précisions._

_- Est-ce que tu sais comment c'est arrivé ?_

_- Ils brutalisaient ma sœur, expliqua spontanément la jeune fille, se mettant à la place de Lanae. Ils... enfin, je suppose que vous savez ce qui se passe dans ces endroits, hein ? Ils voulaient la violer. Et moi après, ajouta-t-elle en songeant qu'abuser de sa petite sœur avait certainement été dans les plans de leurs agresseurs._

_- Je vois... répéta Ukitake._

_Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il la fixait étrangement, et elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Cependant, ça ne dura pas très longtemps._

_- Que dirais-tu d'intégrer l'Académie ? proposa enfin Jyushiro._

_- Quoi ? s'exclama Akemi, surprise. _

_- Eh bien, c'est un endroit où tu pourras apprendre à maîtriser ta force spirituelle, expliqua le capitaine. En revanche, étudier là-bas implique que tu deviennes une Shinigami ensuite, et je peux comprendre que ça ne t'attire pas. Mais je dois t'avertir que, si tu ne maîtrise pas ton reiatsu, il pourrait... faire du mal autour de toi._

_- C'est à dire ? questionna la blonde, à la fois curieuse et angoissée._

_- Que ta pression spirituelle peut devenir incontrôlable et être trop dure à supporter pour les personnes que tu côtoies. Dont ta sœur, ajouta Ukitake. Et les blesser, peut-être même les tuer._

_La jeune fille resta sans voix. Alors, si elle restait auprès de Lanae sans qu'elle ne sache contrôler sa pression, elle pourrait mourir ? Elle devait l'envoyer là-bas !_

_...oui, sauf que ces gens croyaient que c'était elle qui possédait cette force incroyable, et qu'il y avait eu une bonne raison à cela. Elle savait dès le départ que les Shinigami ne manqueraient pas de tenter d'enrôler une personne pouvant constituer un si grand atout. Et elle avait résolu que sa petite sœur n'aurait pas à le subir. Elle était trop jeune, tout d'abord, et surtout, elle ne supporterait pas de la savoir constamment en danger. Même s'il était évident qu'elle pourrait se défendre. Elle ne pourrait pas._

_Ils ne savaient pas que Lanae pouvait leur servir aussi, et elle était déterminée à ce qu'ils ne le sachent jamais. Mais si elle n'apprenait pas comment se contrôler, ça ne servait à rien._

_- J'aimerais y réfléchir, émit finalement Akemi._

* * *

L'après-midi avait été consacré essentiellement à l'organisation des divisions. La quatrième avait mis en place tous les dispositifs d'urgence et dispersé ses équipes dans des endroits stratégiques ; la seconde avait organisé des patrouilles n'utilisant que ses membres de la police secrète, tous forts et assez rapides pour prévenir d'une attaque aussi vite que possible la douzième avait mis en place des « pièges », c'est à dire que la plupart des expériences ratées ayant des conséquences douloureuses avaient été refaites et camouflées, ainsi que quelques sortes de bombes, le tout prêt à être activé. Les autres s'étaient réparties en unités de dix ou vingt contenant au moins un siège au-dessus de dix, et s'étaient placées autour du Seireitei et dans certains quartiers du Rukongai.

La neuvième était en grande partie déployée dans le secteur qui avait été attaqué plus tôt et cherchait déjà des indices.

La Soul Society toute entière était tendue dans l'attente d'une nouvelle attaque. L'incertitude régnait néanmoins, puisqu'aucun indice quant à la position de l'ennemi, ses intentions ou son organisation n'avait encore été trouvé. Muguruma hurlait après ses hommes, leur indiquant les endroits où fouiller, mais la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et l'obscurité ne favorisait pas les recherches.

Lorsqu'on ne put plus y voir à trois mètres devant soi, Kensei ordonna à ses subordonnés, et aux deux membres de la quatrième division qui étaient venu les aider au cas où, de rentrer au Seireitei.

- Et vous, capitaine ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Je vais rester ici avec Mashiro, et, voyons... réfléchit-il en promenant son regard sur ses hommes. Kasaki, Eishima, Tosen et Gizaemon. Nous allons camper ici cette nuit et nous assurer que rien ni personne ne vienne tout saccager.

- Mais pourquoiiiiii Kensei ? gémit Kuna. Je veux rentreeeeeeeer !

Le capitaine se maîtrisa et afficha un sourire presque aussi terrifiant que si il avait affiché son intention de tuer, et se détourna mécaniquement de sa vice-capitaine en train de se rouler par terre.

Les soldats plièrent rapidement le camp, et bientôt ne restèrent que les six désignés pour monter la garde. Ils montèrent rapidement une tente, un peu à l'écart du site des fouilles, et allumèrent un feu de camp pour faire cuire les provisions qu'ils avaient amenées – ignorant encore une fois les gémissements plaintifs de Mashiro qui rêvait d'autre chose que de bœuf séché ou bouilli et d'onigiri pas frais. Les cinq hommes prirent sur eux – quoiqu'ils durent plusieurs fois arrêter un élan meurtrier de leur capitaine.

Finalement, une apparition d'un Hollow normal – enfin, énorme, mais normal – constitua la seule distraction du petit groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à commencer à dormir. Kuna prétexta une envie pressante et s'éloigna en ronchonnant sur le manque de confort, faisant tellement de bruit que la plupart des soldats s'étonnèrent qu'elle n'ait pas encore attiré des prédateurs.

La vice-capitaine attendit d'être totalement hors de vue pour se soulager, puis prit le temps de s'étirer. Un petit papillon accrocha son regard et, avec un sourire enfantin, elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Elle le perdit très vite de vue, mais se prit au jeu. Elle se faufila entre les buissons, grimpa aux arbres pour passer au dessus des ronces, rentra parfois le ventre pour ne pas être gênée par les arbustes, mais finit par se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose. Elle se releva, accompagnée d'insultes diverses, variées et imagées – mais pas forcément très terrifiante, à moins que vous ne considériez « saleté d'épluchure de banane cuite » comme l'expression d'une menace imminente et violente – puis se pencha pour ramasser ce qui l'avait faite trébucher.

C'était noir, assez doux au toucher – une sorte de tissu ? Il y avait également des parties blanches et un peu plus dures, plus sales aussi.

Mashiro se figea en comprenant ce qu'elle tenait.

- Kenseiiiii ! appela-t-elle, revenant à toute vitesse jusqu'au camp.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu pendant tout ce temps ? râla le capitaine.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! répondit Kuna, ignorant totalement ses questions. Regarde !

Elle agitait devant elle un uniforme de Shinigami.

- J'en ai trouvé une dizaine comme ça, juste là-bas ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Dix ? s'exclama Kasaki.

- Le même nombre que la patrouille, réalisa Gizaemon.

Ils se turent à cette remarque et échangèrent des regards éloquents. Kensei finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Alerte le Gotei, ordonna-t-il à son sixième siège, qui acquiesça. Et demande à la douzième de nous envoyer quelqu'un : ce qui a enlevé ces Shinigami a peut-être laissé des traces.

* * *

L'alarme résonnait à nouveau. Le son paraissait désormais presque familier à Jyushiro. Il s'extirpa hors de son lit, jetant littéralement ses draps à l'autre bout de la pièce, et s'habilla sommairement avant de se précipiter vers la première division, ayant demandé à son troisième siège de calmer ses soldats. La plupart des autres capitaines avaient l'air aussi hagards que lui, et ils échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiets. Les portes de la pièce où se déroulaient leurs réunions s'ouvrirent avec fracas, comme tirées à la hâte, et ils s'y engouffrèrent immédiatement, prenant leurs places respectives. L'alarme résonnait toujours.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda Shinji, visiblement sur les nerfs.

- Les reiatsu du capitaine et du vice-capitaine de la neuvième division ont disparu, annonça Yamamoto sans prendre de gants.

Des exclamations incrédules fusèrent de toutes parts, rapidement calmées par l'œil noir du capitaine commandant.

- Ils étaient restés, ainsi que quatre autres membres de leur division, sur les lieux de l'enquête. Il est donc fort possible que ce soit ce qui est à l'origine des disparitions qui les ait attaqués. C'est un des pires scénarios auxquels nous pouvions être confrontés !

- Capitaine... commença Urahara, l'air tendu.

- Je vais désigner cinq personnes qui se rendront sur les lieux dans l'immédiat ! continua le commandant sans tenir compte de son intervention.

- Laissez-moi y aller ! s'écria le blond.

- Hors de question ! répliqua le vieil homme. Les capitaines des troisièmes, cinquièmes et septièmes divisions, rendez vous sur place dès maintenant ! La quatrième division, tenez-vous prêts à accueillir les éventuels blessés ! La seconde division, vous attendez de nouveaux ordres, mais tenez-vous prêts à intervenir ! Les autres, vous assurerez la protection du Seireitei !

- Et les deux autres personnes ? interrogea Ukitake.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi y aller ! supplia presque Kisuke. Ma vice-capitaine est en route et...

- Kisuke ! claqua Yoruichi d'une voix sans réplique. Arrête ça ! Tu l'as envoyée toi-même, non ? Fais lui confiance ! Le contraire serait insultant pour elle.

Le visage pâle et défait du blond se rembrunit, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Silence ! gronda Yamamoto. Les deux autres personnes sont déjà là.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant passer les deux dirigeants du corps des nécromanciens. Tessai Tsukabishi, géant à lunettes, accompagné de Hachigen Ushoda, tout aussi géant, mais plus gros et sans lunettes, s'avancèrent dans la pièce, salués par les capitaines.

- Hmmm, Yama-jii, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit sage de les envoyer tous les deux tant qu'on ne sait pas de quoi il retourne, remarqua Kyoraku.

- De plus, si vous accordez la priorité aux victimes, ne devrais-je pas être envoyée aussi ? remarqua Unohana.

- Tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'informations, il ne serait pas avisé d'envoyer notre meilleur élément de soin, répondit le commandant. Et qu'avez-vous donc à proposer d'autre ? demanda-t-il à son ancien élève.

- Laissez ma Lisa-chan y aller, sourit le brun.

- Attends... tu vas l'appeler comme ça ? interrogea Jyushiro, incrédule.

- Mais bien sûr. Lisa-chaaaaan !

- Oui ? répondit la jeune femme en surgissant par la fenêtre, toujours ouverte.

- J'y crois pas... soupira Ukitake.

- Je ne t'avais pas déjà dit d'arrêter ? fit Shunsui à l'adresse de sa subordonnée.

- Ne laissez pas ça comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle en pointant l'ouverture par laquelle elle était entrée du doigt.

- Alors ? demanda le capitaine de la huitième division à Yamamoto.

- Attendez ! J'y vais aussi ! intervint Akemi en surgissant de la même façon que son amie.

- Quel défilé... murmura le capitaine de la treizième division en se passant la main sur le visage d'un air las. Et tu les laisse faire ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Et vous ? demanda l'autre à Unohana.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire également d'un air entendu.

- Bien ! fit le commandant en frappant le sol de sa canne. Rojuro Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aigawa, Ushoda Hachigen, Lisa Yadomaru et Akemi Kuhari, vous êtes donc désignés pour vous rendre sur les lieux de la disparition !

Les six partirent rapidement après un salut militaire formel. Urahara semblait angoissé et désemparé. Jyushiro vit son vieil ami essayer de le rassurer à sa manière – quelques paroles désinvoltes et une tape dans le dos – mais ne put que constater le peu d'effet que cela avait eu sur le blond. Il s'approcha à son tour.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hiyori est forte aussi, tenta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- Je sais, mais...

- Retourne dans ta division et occupe-toi plutôt de tes soldats, suggéra Ukitake en voyant que Kisuke ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Oui... oui, je suppose que je vais faire ça... répondit le blond d'un air absent. Merci.

Et il se volatilisa à son tour, laissant l'autre planté là.

* * *

Les Shinigami désignés arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux, mais seulement pour voir Hiyori se faire poursuivre par… _quelque chose_. Shinji accéléra et détourna un coup qui allait atteindre la petite blonde, désormais à terre, et commença à l'enguirlander.

- Idiote ! T'avais pas pris ton Zanpakuto ou quoi ? hurla-t-il.

- Comment... comment je pourrais... gémit Sarugaki en se remettant sur pieds, épongeant le sang qui coulait sur un de ses bras.

L'ombre qui l'avait attaquée apparut à nouveau, leur offrant à tous une vision d'horreur.

- Kensei ? murmura Rose. Mais comment... ?

Leur ami avait désormais le visage couvert d'un masque blanc, et sa pression spirituelle avait changée, plus proche de celle d'un Hollow que d'un Shinigami. Mais le _« 69 »_ tatoué sur son torse, bien visible sous le clair de lune, ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

- C'est vraiment lui ? demanda Love, incrédule.

- On dirait bien, répondit Akemi, le visage fermé.

- Vous n'allez pas... C'est Kensei ! s'exclama Hiyori en les voyant dégainer leurs armes.

- Bien sûr que si, lui répondit Shinji tandis que Muguruma – ou ce qui l'avait été un jour – s'avançait lentement vers eux. Surtout si c'est bien lui.

- Ne t'en fait pas, on n'est pas obligés de le tuer pour l'arrêter, la rassura Lisa.

- Mais...

- Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, reste avec moi, lui proposa Akemi, qui allait devoir rester à l'arrière garde.

- Non ! protesta la petite blonde. Je vais... je vais y aller aussi.

- Bonne chance, alors, fit Kuhari sans sourire, se retournant vers leur adversaire.

Il rugit à ce moment là, d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, et le combat commença.

* * *

Lanae se retourna brusquement. Le cri lui avait glacé le sang. Toutes les personnes autour d'elle, paniquées, cherchaient d'où venait ce son, mais l'albinos le savait. Elle _savait_.

Derrière elle, dans la forêt. La forêt qui s'étendait sur plusieurs quartiers du Rukongai. La forêt où elle avait constaté l'absence de traces du groupe de mercenaires qu'elle avait pisté. La forêt à côté de laquelle on avait retrouvé une gamine à peine vivante, quelques mois plus tôt. La forêt en bordure de laquelle le massacre de la veille avait eu lieu.

La jeune fille tourna sur elle-même, ne sachant que faire. Elle pouvait y aller, mais elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'y attendait – des Hollow, oui, mais quel genre ? Et qu'étaient devenues les âmes ?

- Madame, ça va ? lui demanda un gamin, ce qui la fit arrêter tout net.

- Oui... oui, je suppose.

- Tu as eu peur à cause du bruit, hein ? fit-il en souriant. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, dit-il fièrement en pointant un doigt sur son torse.

Lanae eut un petit rire et le remercia, puis l'enfant partit faire le même numéro auprès d'un petit groupe de vieillards qui se relevaient avec l'aide d'autres personnes – tombés à la renverse de surprise. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers le bois et s'approcha un peu, étendant sa perception spirituelle au maximum. Ce qui la frappa d'abord fut le nombre de résidus de signature spirituelle provenant du massacre de la veille. Les traces d'âmes humaines et de Hollow se mélangeaient et se dénouaient étrangement, comme mues d'une vie propres, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas plus.

Quelque chose d'autre la titillait, juste à la frontière de son champ de perception. Lanae fit un pas en avant.

Akemi. Akemi était là-bas. Et Shinji, Love, Rose, Lisa et Hiyori. Un autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et... Kensei et Mashiro ?

La sensation qui émanait des deux derniers était semblable à ce qu'elle venait de sentir : un mélange d'âme « normale » et de Hollow.

C'était eux, pas de doute. Elle sentait encore leur reiatsu. Mais pourquoi mêlé ainsi à celui des créatures qu'ils étaient censés combattre ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le reiatsu de Hiyori commençait à changer aussi. Il y avait un problème, c'était évident, aussi gros qu'une montagne, et elle savait qu'elle aurait pu en recoller les morceaux, compléter le puzzle.

Mais il y avait aussi du danger, là-bas. Plus que son instinct, c'était le combat qu'elle percevait qui le lui disait. La métamorphose de la pression spirituelle de Sarugaki, devenant semblable à celles de Mashiro et Kensei, plus proche du Hollow.

Et sa sœur y était. Ainsi que ses amis. Pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi ou au comment, elle en aurait tout le loisir plus tard. Après. Quand elle serait totalement sûre qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Et qu'elle aurait vu ce qu'il se passait.

Lanae ne prit pas la peine de se cacher. Elle se volatilisa sous les yeux médusés des habitants du Rukongai, encore apeurés, qui hurlèrent au monstre et s'égaillèrent dans tous les sens.

* * *

Kisuke sortit en douce de sa division, masqué par sa cape, mais fut très vite arrêté. Tessai se tenait là, devant lui, visiblement décidé à ne pas le laisser passer.

- Un objet qui dissimule la pression spirituelle, n'est-ce pas ? fit celui-ci en désignant le tissu qui recouvrait l'autre. Assez impressionnant.

- On dirait que tu m'as attrapé, hein ? grimaça le blond.

- Je me doutais que tu allais tenter quelque chose : nous avons tous les deux été élevés dans la maison de Yoruichi-dono. Je te connais assez bien pour pouvoir prévoir cela. Ta vice-capitaine...

- C'est moi qui l'ai envoyée là-bas, coupa Urahara. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, c'est ma faute. Alors... Tu pourrais peut-être me laisser passer ?

- Te laisser passer ? Seul ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir.

- Que...

- Je préférerais t'accompagner, ajouta Tsukabishi le plus sérieusement du monde. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous qui m'effraye aussi. Alors, allons-y ensemble.

Le blond resta interdit un instant, puis acquiesça.

Une seconde plus tard, il ne restait plus aucune trace d'eux.

Kyoraku déambulait dans les rues du Seireitei, nerveux. Il ne doutait pas de la force de Lisa, mais l'inquiétude d'Urahara le dérangeait. D'abord parce que, en y réfléchissant, cela voulait dire qu'il devait avoir une idée de ce qui se tramait là où les autres avaient été envoyés. Ensuite parce que si c'était vrai, alors sa vice-capitaine pourrait bien être plus en danger qu'il ne le croyait.

Il croisa un des patrouilles de ce quartier-ci et les salua.

- Oh, capitaine Kyoraku ! s'exclamèrent de concert les deux soldats. Que faites-vous ici, à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Disons que j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, répondit le brun avec son sourire habituel.

Il aperçut Aizen sur un balcon d'une maison proche et le salua silencieusement, suivi par les Shinigami de garde. La normalité de la scène le rassura quelque peu, et il souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux patrouilleurs avant de retourner à sa division.

Il y pensait probablement trop. Mais quand même...


	9. Chapitre 8 : Fight

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Rating : **T (13+)**  
**

**Credits :** l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention.**  
**

**Warning : **aucun.**  
**

Merci à Ywëna pour la bêta-lecture !**  
**

Merci à **Miggyrow** et **Agrond **pour leur reviews. Petite pensée pour toi, Mig, j'espère que je n'ai pas massacré Kaien u_u (c'est vraiment un personnage avec lequel j'ai du mal...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Fight **_

_Akemi hésitait un peu à passer le grand portail de l'Académie. Les autres étudiants se bousculaient autour d'elle dans une joyeuse cohue, bavardant les uns avec les autres. Elle se sentait un peu perdue, mais voir toutes ces jeunes âmes autour d'elle la rassura. Elle n'aurait pas trop de mal à s'intégrer._

_- Hé, salut toi !_

_D'ailleurs..._

_- Bonjour, répondit poliment la blonde._

_- T'es qui ? lui demanda son interlocuteur, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant._

_- Kuhari. Akemi Kuhari, se présenta la jeune fille. Et toi ?_

_- Shiba Kaien, sourit l'autre. C'est ta première année ? _

_- Oui, répondit Kuhari, qui commençait à se détendre lentement. Mais je ne sais pas où je suis, alors j'espérais... enfin, c'est grand, fit-elle en désignant les bâtiments imposants d'un mouvement large._

_- Oh, ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama-t-il en riant presque. À ta dégaine, tu dois venir du Rukongai toi aussi, non ? T'inquiète pas, c'est pas plus compliqué que les rues !_

_- Je suppose que ce n'est pas faux, admit-elle._

_Ils se mirent en marche. Étonnamment, Akemi se sentait déjà à l'aise avec Kaien, qui passait son temps à taquiner tous les gens qu'ils croisaient, bien que ce ne soit visiblement que sa seconde année. Elle apprit au fil de leur discussion que néanmoins, il faisait déjà partie d'une des classes les plus avancées. Soufflée, la jeune fille se demanda si elle pourrait faire aussi bien._

_- Bah, c'est rien, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire aussi ! répondit Shiba, désinvolte._

_- D'après ce que j'en ai compris, ce n'est quand même pas ordinaire, fit remarquer la blonde avec un haussement de sourcil sarcastique._

_- Mais non, ils disent ça pour vous décourager. C'est pas si compliqué ! rit le brun._

_- Mais pourquoi je suis tombée sur un phénomène pareil... se plaignit-elle, faussement découragée._

_- Hé ! protesta Kaien._

_- Ben quoi ? lui sourit Akemi en retour._

* * *

Akemi était pétrifiée. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'étrange, voire inquiétant, surtout après les avertissements de sa sœur et ses découvertes, mais ça... La vision de Kensei – ou plutôt de son Hollow – l'avait complètement retournée.

Les autres s'étaient déjà élancés pour l'arrêter, mais si le capitaine était déjà exceptionnellement fort en temps normal, sous forme de Hollow, il semblait presque invincible.

-_ Tasukero, __Akikaze (1) _! s'exclama-t-elle en plantant la lame de son Zanpakuto dans le sol entre ses pieds, se décidant à les aider, même si elle aurait nettement préféré attendre les premières blessures.

Les lianes qui sortirent de la terre s'accrochèrent à Kensei et tentèrent de l'immobiliser assez longtemps pour que les autres puissent le maîtriser, mais l'apparition d'un deuxième ennemi juste en face d'elle perturba Kuhari.

- Mashiro ?

- Attention !

La blonde para in extremis le coup de pied de Mashiro à l'aide de ses tentacules végétaux qui formèrent une sorte de bouclier devant elle, mais dut s'écarter pour ne pas recevoir l'attaque suivante dans la figure.

- Bouge de là !

Love percuta la vice-capitaine et l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre par-dessus la tête d'Akemi, mais fut violemment frappé par Kensei malgré le Zanpakuto de Rose qui restreignait le champ d'action du capitaine de la neuvième division. Shinji, à quelques pas de là, se battait avec ce qui semblait être Hiyori, qui avait subi sans qu'ils ne sachent trop comment la même transformation que les autres, soutenu par Hachigen.

Kuhari ligota fermement Kuna grâce à Akikaze, mais n'activa pas le pouvoir régénérateur de ses lianes : elle doutait de pouvoir inverser cette métamorphose, et elle ne tenait pas à avoir affaire à des ennemis sans une égratignure.

- Ça va ? lui demanda brièvement Lisa en s'approchant.

- Mieux que toi, rétorqua la blonde en attrapant le bras bizarrement tordu que lui tendait son amie.

Elle le remis rapidement en place et le soigna sommairement, juste à temps pour que Yadomaru les protège de Kensei qui fondait sur elles, ayant échappé à ses deux adversaires.

- C'est quoi ce truc de malade !? s'exclama la guérisseuse en essayant de se mettre à l'abri. Non, Mashiro !

Elle hurla juste au moment où la vice-capitaine se libérait de ses liens et se jetait sur Hirako.

Débordé, celui-ci dût se résoudre à riposter avec plus de force. Il blessa Hiyori à la jambe, l'empêchant de le suivre alors qu'il se déplaçait à toute vitesse de l'autre côté de la clairière, entraînant Kuna avec lui. Kensei s'acharnait toujours sur Lisa, Love et Rose, tandis que Ushoda s'occupait d'immobiliser la vice-capitaine de la douzième division grâce à un Bakudo puissant.

Akemi reprit ses esprits et envoya ses lianes contre Mashiro, donnant un peu de répit à Shinji qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête rapide. Il repartit à l'assaut, soutenu par le gros nécromancien, esquivant de peu un Hado de Lisa qui avait manqué Kensei. Celui-ci semblait avoir assommé Love. La guérisseuse plissa les yeux, fit pousser quelques tentacules végétaux autour du corps inerte du capitaine de la septième division, et se figea, inconsciente des attaques qui pleuvaient autour d'elle.

Elle sentait, émanant de Love, la même aura étrange que celle qui entourait les officiers métamorphosés.

- Ne vous faites pas blesser ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention de ses amis en se précipitant vers le corps inerte pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger.

Elle releva brusquement la tête en pleine course, juste à temps pour croiser le regard horrifié de Lisa qui avait agrippé son propre bras gauche. Un seul mot leur vint à l'esprit.

- Merde, balbutia la brune alors qu'une substance blanchâtre jaillissait hors de sa bouche.

Elle s'effondra en lâchant son arme, laissant Rose seul face à Muguruma. Akemi renonça à prendre le temps d'immobiliser Love de manière correcte et se contenta d'appliquer la même technique qu'avec Kuna, faisant de même pour Lisa. Elle perçut le coup de pied de Mashiro à temps pour l'esquiver et une de ses lianes lui attrapa la cheville et l'envoya violemment à terre, mais la vice-capitaine se releva comme si de rien n'était, à peine affectée par ses nombreuses blessures. Hirako tenta à nouveau de l'attaquer, mais Akemi remarqua tout de suite que le blond n'était plus en état de combattre, bien que vu la forme de son arme, il ait libéré son Shikai : contre son adversaire qui marchait principalement à un instinct qui faisait souvent mouche, et surtout qui connaissait les propriétés de Sakanade, cela ne servait pas à grand chose.

Elle regarda Shinji se faire à nouveau écraser par Kuna tandis qu'elle galvanisait son propre pouvoir, amortissant l'impact grâce à son Zanpakuto et l'enveloppant immédiatement de quelques lianes régénératrices : elle atteignait ses limites de contrôle. Elle esquiva l'attaque de Mashiro, qui en l'absence d'adversaire s'en prenait désormais à elle. Elle se retrouva très vite dos à dos avec Rose, apercevant Hachigen qui gisait non loin, face contre terre.

- Je crois que là, on est mal, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en déviant difficilement un coup de pied.

- Sans...blague ? répliqua le blond entre deux attaques.

Ils se préparaient tous les deux à mourir là, sous les coups de leurs amis. Akemi sentait que le capitaine fatiguait, et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à recevoir un coup plus grave que les autres, qui s'il ne le tuait allait au moins provoquer sa Hollowmorphose. Elle entrevit Shinji et Love qui se relevaient difficilement, leur visage partiellement couvert d'une étrange substance qui se transformait en masque de Hollow, juste avant de se baisser par réflexe pour échapper à un nouveau coup.

Rose se baissa au même instant, et bien leur en prit, car soudain, ils furent isolés dans le noir, sentant à peine la présence de l'autre par le contact de leurs dos ils ne percevaient plus du tout leurs adversaires. Ils n'entendaient plus, ne voyaient plus, ne sentaient plus : l'odeur des sous-bois et celle du sang qui s'était peu à peu imposée avaient disparues.

Leur manque de sensations temporaire ne dura cependant pas longtemps puisque, à peine quelques secondes après leur mouvement identique, ils recouvrèrent leurs sens.

Kensei et Mashiro gisaient devant eux, la même large balafre sanglante barrant leurs torses. Alors qu'Akemi, presque inconsciemment, les recouvrait de ses tentacules végétaux, elle découvrit plus loin que Rose avait subi le même sort, et que Shinji n'allait pas tarder à le connaître.

Des mains de Tôsen.

- Non ! hurla la jeune femme en dirigeant sa main vers lui. _Bakudo no 61 : Rikujyôkôrô !_

À son cri, le traître s'était retourné, lui offrant la seconde nécessaire pour laisser le sort l'atteindre. Cependant, il se dissipa juste avant, stoppé par un autre homme.

- Non...

- Sosuke Aizen, fit Rose d'un ton étonné et surtout laborieux.

À ce souffle, la blonde se retourna pour soutenir son ami qui tombait, un large trou dans l'épaule, sans doute fait par Kensei juste avant qu'ils ne tombent au sol.

- Rose...Rose, s'il te plaît, pas ça ! murmura-t-elle, paniquée.

- Kuhari-san. Il semble que de biens fâcheux événements soient survenus cette nuit, énonça calmement Aizen, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Akemi ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder, aussi déposa-t-elle le blond délicatement avant d'utiliser ses dernières ressources pour l'immobiliser lui aussi. Son masque avait déjà commencé à se former. La blonde regarda ailleurs, évitant autant que possible les yeux du vice-capitaine. Elle aperçut Gin Ichimaru, un peu en retrait, mais ne perçut pas d'autre présence hostile, exceptés les trois traîtres. Juste, peut-être, un reiatsu ténu, léger, et horriblement familier.

La jeune femme se raidit et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle niait ce qu'elle voyait. Ses mains tremblaient tellement fort que Akikaze, pourtant toujours planté dans le sol, vibrait.

- C'est ta faute ? demanda la guérisseuse en se tournant finalement vers l'homme devant elle, reprenant un semlant d'assurance.

- Bien sûr que non, enfin, dit-il avec un sourire en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ne bouge plus, le menaça la jeune femme en levant péniblement la main vers lui. Ou j-je t'extermine sur place.

Elle arrivait à peine à se maintenir droite, et son esprit semblait loin, très loin, occupé à aider son Zanpakuto à maintenir son contrôle sur les lianes. Même avec sa pratique, cela lui demandait énormément de concentration. Elle aurait juré qu'Aizen, qui s'était arrêté avec un sourire amusé, en était parfaitement conscient.

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il lui semblait ne plus rien entendre à part les pulsations qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur, et elle était en colère. Et, plus que tout, elle était paniquée, parce qu'elle aurait voulu se jeter dans les bras d'Aizen et le laisser tout régler mais qu'il n'était visiblement pas de leur côté, il n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, parce qu'elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, tiraillée entre son amour étrange mais profond pour cet homme et l'affection qu'elle avait pour les autres personnes présentes.

- Ai...zen ! cracha Shinji en se redressant difficilement, attirant sur lui les regards de tous ceux qui étaient encore conscients.

- Bouge pas, lui intima Akemi, la gorge serrée. Tes blessures...

- C'est toi... qui est derrière tout ça...n'est-ce pas ? interrogea à nouveau le blond, ignorant la guérisseuse. Je le savais... je savais qu'on pouvait pas... te faire confiance...

- Quelle perspicacité, capitaine Hirako, se moqua le brun en le dévisageant. Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt à cause de vous que vos amis gisent là, mourants ?

- Comment... oses-tu ! s'emporta le blessé.

Il dut se taire et toussa violemment, maculant un peu plus la terre de son sang.

- Vous croyiez m'avoir contenu par votre surveillance constante, capitaine ? questionna encore une fois Aizen, l'insultant presque en utilisant son titre. Vous pensiez que vous aviez réussi à m'empêcher de mener mes projets à bien ? Dites-moi, depuis quand exactement vous méfiez-vous de moi ?

- Depuis... depuis le ventre de ta mère ! cracha Shinji.

- Ah. Donc, comme je le pensais, vous m'avez pris comme vice-capitaine pour me surveiller, n'est-ce pas ? continua le traître en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

- J'ai toujours... su qu'on pouvait pas te faire confiance, répéta le blond qui peinait à ne pas s'étaler de tout son long. Je voulais...garder un œil sur toi !

- Et c'est en cela que vous m'avez le mieux servi, capitaine, sourit le brun d'un air délibérément provocant.

- Espèce de...

Hirako n'aurait de toute façon pas pu se jeter sur Aizen dans l'état pitoyable où il était, mais Akemi le retint en forçant un peu plus la pression de son Zanpakuto, lui adressant un regard d'avertissement qu'il ne vit même pas, obsédé par son vice-capitaine.

-Voyez-vous, je savais que vous vous méfiiez de moi, déjà à cette époque, exposa Sosuke comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un enfant. Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que j'aie choisi d'être votre subordonné, si j'en étais conscient ?

- Toi...

- Parce qu'alors, vous ne vous êtes jamais rapproché de moi. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que...

- Que plusieurs fois, et presque tout ce mois, ce n'était pas moi qui était à vos côtés.

Shinji se figea et Akemi ouvrit de grands yeux. Effectivement, il semblait répondre un peu plus à son supérieur ces derniers temps, mais de là à se rendre compte que c'était une tout autre personne ?

- Comment... ? murmura la blonde.

- Parce que le pouvoir de mon Zanpakuto, Kyokasuigetsu, répondit Aizen en montrant son arme, est « l'hypnose totale ».

- Hypnose...

- ...totale ?

Les deux Shinigami étaient sidérés.

- Vous êtes remarquablement perspicace, capitaine Hirako, continua Sosuke. Cependant, bien que j'aie fait parfaitement mémoriser mon comportement, mes gestes et mes réactions à celui qui m'a remplacé, si vous aviez été plus proche de moi, vous auriez pu remarquer une différence. Si votre méfiance ne vous avait pas incité à vous fermer totalement à moi, à ne jamais m'approcher, vous auriez compris.

La compréhension avait depuis longtemps fait son apparition dans le regard de Shinji, muet de fureur. Ses prunelles brûlantes fixaient son vice-capitaine avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait cru qu'il essayait de le tuer par la seule force de ses yeux.

- Par conséquent, c'est de votre faute si vous n'avez rien remarqué, si vous vous êtes laissé prendre au piège...si vos compagnons agonisent ici et maintenant, conclut le brun.

- Sale... commença le blond en se relevant.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dégainer son arme, qu'il tenait pourtant par la poignée dès le début. Le masque blanc commença à le recouvrir presque dès qu'il bougea. Les trois traîtres assistèrent à la transformation sans broncher, mais Kuhari faillit en pleurer de dépit.

- Comme je le pensais, l'agitation accélère la transformation, constata Aizen avec un air satisfait. Bien, il serait inhumain de les laisser souffrir plus longtemps. Kuhari-san, si vous voulez bien désactiver votre Zanpakuto...

-Et si tu voulais bien aller te faire voir ? rétorqua la blonde en retenant ses sanglots. Si l'humanité te préoccupes tant que ça, en premier lieu, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça !

-Tant pis pour vous, Kuhari-san. Vous étiez prévenue, lança-il avec désinvolture. Ils auront au moins été des sujets de test tout à fait excellents.

Sosuke s'avança vers Love, le plus proche de lui, et leva le bras tenant son Zanpakuto. Akemi tenta de l'arrêter, mais elle était tellement épuisée et le contrôle de ses tentacules végétaux l'accaparait tellement qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un iota.

- Adieu.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, résignée, mais elle ne sentit pas de lame trancher ses lianes. Il n'y eut même pas le bruit d'une arme dans la chair. En revanche, elle entendit quelque chose tomber avec un bruit mat, et des pas. Elle reconnut le reiatsu du chef du corps des nécromanciens, et leva la tête.

- Capitaine Urahara Kisuke, prononça Aizen. Et Tsukabishi Tessai, chef des nécromanciens. Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ? demanda le traître avec un calme olympien.

Le blond l'avait visiblement attaqué par derrière, l'obligeant à lui faire face, et il avait tranché son, insigne de vice-capitaine.

- Je vais me charger d'eux, annonça Tosen en tirant son arme de son fourreau.

- Encore un pas et je t'écrase comme le misérable insecte que tu es, gronda Akemi.

Voyant que plusieurs de ses amis ne bougeaient tout simplement plus, la guérisseuse avait retiré une partie de ses lianes, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait à présent les idées beaucoup plus claires... et une capacité de frappe bien plus importante que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Kaname le sentit et se tourna plutôt vers elle, nullement perturbé, mais la blonde envoya sans même incanter un rayon lumineux juste devant lui, faisant exploser la terre à ses pieds même s'il lui manquait plus des trois quarts de sa puissance habituelle, ce qui le fit piler net. La jeune femme se releva dans le même mouvement, s'appuyant sur son Zanpakuto toujours planté dans le sol.

- Vice-capitaine Aizen, commença Kisuke lorsque la poussière soulevée par le sort fut retombée.

- Oui ?

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda lentement le blond.

- Ça ne se voit pas assez ? Abruti ! râla Kuhari en tenant toujours Tosen à distance.

- Kisuke... pourquoi t'es venu ? grogna faiblement Shinji, toujours vaguement conscient, surprenant la plupart des personnes présentes.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce masque de mauvais goût ? rétorqua celui-ci avec un visage faussement étonné.

- ...à qui le dis-tu, sourit Hirako en retombant par terre, sous l'action combinée de son état physique pitoyable et de la pression du Zanpakuto d'Akemi.

- Comme vous le voyez, finit par répondre Aizen, je suis tombé sur les membres blessés de l'équipe devant enquêter sur les raisons de la disparition des reiatsu du capitaine Muguruma et du vice-capitaine Kuna, et je m'apprêtais à les aider.

- Blessés ? releva Urahara. Ne mentez pas.

- Je ne vois pas...

- Ce ne sont pas des blessures, le coupa le blond. Ils ont été soumis à la Hollowmorphose.

Le mot avait été lâché comme si il pouvait faire exploser immédiatement Aizen et ses complices, mais la seule chose qui tomba fut le silence.

- Vous êtes bien l'homme que j'imaginais, prononça finalement le traître. Kaname, Gin, nous rentrons.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Kisuke.

- Poussez-vous ! cria Tessai. Hado no 88 : Hiryugekizokushintenraiho !

L'éclair rugissant s'élança vers le dos d'Aizen, mais celui-ci ne se retourna même pas.

- Bakudo no 81 : Danku, contra-t-il.

Le sort lancé par Tsukabishi s'écrasa contre le bouclier rectangulaire qui apparut soudainement. Lorsque les derniers résidus du choc se dissipèrent, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du trio.

- J'y crois pas... murmura Akemi.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda sombrement Urahara en s'approchant.

- Viens pas trop près, toi, j'ai pas confiance, lui répliqua vertement la guérisseuse. Mais sinon... Shinji est à peine conscient, les autres sont … dans les pommes, mais tous combattent... ce qui les envahit.

- Un Hollow, compléta le blond. Aizen, je ne sais pas comment, a réussi à abattre chez eux la frontière qui sépare les Shinigami des Hollow.

- Bien sûûûûûr, tu ne sais pas comment, ironisa Kuhari. Mais t'es au courant de ce qu'est la... Hollowmorphose, c'est ça ? Ce qu'il leur a fait.

- S'il te plaît, pas maintenant... souffla Kisuke.

- Vous semblez effectivement vous y connaître sur ce sujet, intervint Tessai. Cela veut-il dire que vous connaissez un moyen de les guérir ?

Les deux regards qui pesaient sur lui firent hésiter le scientifique.

- Je pense, mais... c'est plus une hypothèse qu'autre chose, affirma-t-il enfin. Et ça pourrait très bien faire empirer leur état.

- Au point où ils en sont, ça ne changera plus grand chose, observa la guérisseuse, désabusée.

- Dans ce cas, poussez-vous tous les deux, et désactivez le pouvoir de votre Zanpakuto, s'il vous plaît, fit le nécromancien. Je vais les transporter en l'état à la douzième division.

- En l'état ? s'étonna Urahara tandis qu'Akemi obéissait à Tsukabishi.

- Oui. Je vais...

- C'est à dire que vous allez nous transporter en même temps ? demanda la blonde en remettant son arme dans son fourreau.

- En effet.

- Alors je vous rejoindrai plus tard, annonça-t-elle en reculant vers la forêt. J'ai encore une chose à faire.

- Bien. Mais je vais utiliser le « Jikanteishi » et le « Kukanteni », les informa Tessai.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Kisuke.

- Ce sont des techniques interdites, le coupa le nécromancien. Aussi, pour quelques instants, je vous prierai de fermer les yeux et de vous boucher les oreilles.

* * *

Kuhari compta silencieusement les secondes. En arrivant à soixante, elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa les mains. Un énorme trou, bien que peu profond, s'étalait devant elle, là où se tenaient une minute auparavant les autres. La blonde soupira : ils étaient en sécurité, du moins pour un temps.

Elle repoussa les réflexions qui l'assaillaient déjà – elle se pencherait sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose dont il fallait qu'elle s'occupe.

La blonde s'écarta du trou et s'approcha de la forêt. Aucune pression spirituelle n'était détectable, mais elle savait où chercher.

- Lanae, c'est bon. C'est fini, tu peux sortir, dit-elle à haute voix.

- Akemi, c'était quoi ce foutoir ? demanda sa sœur, incrédule, en surgissant des arbres après quelques secondes, encore tout tremblante et pâle.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, Lana', souffla l'aînée d'un air las.

- J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir, murmura l'albinos d'un air préoccupé.

- Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser d'Urahara, mais je crois qu'il était sincère. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, tenta la guérisseuse.

- Bon. On va les voir, alors, fit la jeune fille avec détermination, semblant retrouver un peu d'aplomb maintenant que tout danger immédiat était écarté.

- Moi, oui, répondit Akemi d'une voix douce. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives oublier.

- Quoi ? Oublier... Comment tu veux que j'oublie ce que j'ai vu !? se récria Lanae.

- Comme ça, répliqua Kuhari en posant le bout de ses doigts sur le front de sa cadette. _Hakufuku_._(2)_

Une lumière blanche aveuglante naquit de sa main, pour s'éteindre aussitôt. La jeune femme rattrapa délicatement sa sœur, évanouie sous l'effet du sort, et la cacha immédiatement quelques mètres plus loin. Elle n'avait pas le choix – si elle lui laissait un souvenir clair de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'aurait de cesse d'essayer de confronter Aizen, même si elle-même tentait de l'en empêcher. Et il l'éliminerait sans pitié, elle n'en doutait pas.

La blonde installa relativement confortablement Lanae et lui adressa un au-revoir silencieux, puis s'éclipsa d'un Shunpo maladroit qui la transporta à peine quelques centaines de mètres plus loin– si elle était déjà épuisée avant de lancer le sort, elle ne savait pas comment appeler son état présent. C'était tout juste si elle sentait encore ses jambes. Elle arriva néanmoins jusqu'aux portes de la douzième division, une vingtaine de minutes de marche laborieuse plus tard. Elle s'approcha lentement, se tenant aux murs.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les passer.

Elle fut arrêtée avant.

* * *

_(1) _Tasukero, Akikaze = Aide/Secours, Vent d'automne

_(2)_ « Rayon blanc » : sort qui brouille la conscience de la cible, et également sa mémoire.

* * *

Bon, je ne vais pas trop m'étendre sur ce chapitre, vous avez aimé ou pas. En revanche, c'est plus ou moins la première fois que je décris une scène de combat, donc si vous avez des remarques ou des avis... je prends ^^'

À dans deux semaines (pour la rentrée x))


	10. Chapitre 9 : No listening, no attention

_****_**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **T (13+)**  
**

**Credits : **l'univers et la plupart des personnages sont à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention.**  
**

**Warning : **aucun

Merci à Ywëna pour la bêta-lecture !

Hey o/ Rentrée pour moi aujourd'hui, c'était joyeux. Je me demande déjà comment je vais faire pour survivre. Et pour être à deux cours à la fois, comme je suis visiblement censée le faire selon mon emploi du temps. Bref.

Merci en tout cas à **Agrond** pour sa review sur le précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**No listening, no attention**_

_Akemi soupira, presque désolée, et aida son ex-adversaire à se relever. Ce n'était même plus drôle d'écraser les autres au Kido. Depuis presque deux ans maintenant, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Son niveau pouvait déjà rivaliser avec celui de certains officiers; elle se demandait parfois ce qu'elle faisait encore à l'Académie. Apprendre l'histoire de la Soul Society ou les usages entre nobles et roturiers selon le rang exact ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça, maintenant qu'elle et Lanae savaient maîtriser leur énergie spirituelle. Avec la nécromancie, elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait._

_Mais la condition, pour entrer à l'Académie, avait été de s'engager dans le Gotei 13 après, et il semblait que pour faire cela, elle devait suivre tout le cursus. Elle avait vite compris que l'homme qui lui avait parlé, le capitaine Ukitake, avait menti par omission : s'engager n'était pas une finalité, il existait d'autres voies. On ne pouvait pas la forcer. Mais elle avait promis, alors..._

_La jeune fille se retourna, délaissant son camarade pour trouver un autre adversaire. Depuis que Kaien avait obtenu un poste dans le Gotei 13 – ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise – elle se sentait un peu seule. Shiba avait souvent été sa seule compagnie, si bien qu'il était en dehors de Lanae la personne la plus proche d'elle. Elle connaissait même sa famille._

_Mais il n'était plus là, et elle se sentait isolée. Auparavant, c'était lui qui était son partenaire en ces occasions. Maintenant..._

_Elle devait faire équipe avec Kisuke Urahara, qui avait visiblement lui aussi écrasé – enfin, plutôt électrocuté – son adversaire. Avant même que l'homme qui les encadrait, un vieux barbu autoritaire, ne leur ordonne de changer, elle se tourna vers le blond. C'était un garçon un peu étrange et intriguant : elle savait simplement qu'il résidait dans le manoir de la famille Shihoin, et qu'il était très doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait, à tel point que certains le surnommaient déjà « génie ». Il avait, pour une fois, abandonné l'air niais qu'il arborait en permanence et lui sourit franchement. Elle l'imita, quoique plus réticente, et s'inclina légèrement, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait démarrer les invocations._

_- _Hado no 33 : Sokatsui !

_La boule de feu bleu se jeta sur Akemi, surprise qu'il n'ait pas utilisé d'incantation._

_- _Bakudo no 39 : Enkosen ! _répliqua-t-elle juste à temps._

_Les deux sorts se dissipèrent et la jeune fille esquissa une expression satisfaite. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir mener un véritable combat de Nécromancie avec lui. De son côté, le blond semblait agréablement surpris aussi._

_- Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés ! commença Kuhari en raidissant son bras. Grandes tours, lumières pourpres, tours d'acier !_

_- Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… commença précipitamment à répliquer Urahara, intrigué._

_La blonde sourit plus largement et brandit son bras droit vers son adversaire qui, surpris, fronça les sourcils._

- Hado no 63 : Raikoho !_ prononça-t-elle distinctement._

_L'onde de choc fit légèrement dévier sa main, mais l'éclair atteignit son but. Enfin, il l'aurait atteint si son adversaire n'avait pas esquivé. La jeune fille leva la main gauche et la tendit vers Kisuke en marmonnant une incantation de Hado, contrariée._

_- Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six ! _Bakudo no 61 : Rikujokoro ! s_'écria précipitamment Urahara avant qu'elle ne puisse lancer son propre sort._

_- Hé ! protesta-t-elle alors que les six pieux de lumière l'immobilisaient contre un mur proche. Non mais ! _

_- Gagné ! répliqua moqueusement le blond._

_- Ha. _Bakudo no 30 : Shitotsu Sansen !

_Kisuke ouvrit de grands yeux et réagit trop tard, n'évitant qu'un des trois tronçons de lumière qui foncèrent sur lui. Les deux autres l'immobilisèrent à terre._

_- Qui a perdu ? demanda sarcastiquement Akemi, qui commençait à se libérer de l'incantation._

_-Ex-aequo ? proposa son adversaire en se relevant lui aussi, tandis que leurs sorts respectifs se délitaient._

_Kuhari rit doucement._

* * *

Ils comparaissaient tous trois devant la chambre des quarante-six. Akemi se tenait droite, fière, tandis qu'Urahara semblait dans l'expectative. Tessai, à son habitude, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. On venait juste de les faire entrer, et déjà ils sentaient les regards se diriger vers eux pour ne plus les lâcher. La blonde se raidit encore plus, sur la défensive. Ils étaient entourés par les gradins dans lesquels se tenaient les sages, cernés. Ces derniers étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, tandis que les accusés étaient presque aveuglés par la lumière qui jaillissait sur eux.

- Pourrais-je avoir une explication ? osa Kisuke.

- Avez-vous reçu la permission de parler ? intervint sèchement une voix de derrière les panneaux disséminés sur les sortes de gradins, cachant les membre de la chambre à la vue du trio. Je vous rappelle que vous faites l'objet d'une enquête : vous ne parlerez donc _que_ pour répondre à nos questions. Retenez-le bien, capitaine.

Le ton employé était dur, cassant, mais ne réduisit pas Urahara au silence : il en fallait beaucoup plus, surtout qu'il tenait à savoir de quoi il retournait.

- Pardon ? émit-il, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Où étiez-vous tous, cette nuit aux alentours de minuit ? demanda un autre – plutôt une, car la voix semblait appartenir à une femme.

- Dans la forêt du secteur six, à l'ouest, répondit le blond, s'improvisant porte-parole du groupe des accusés, rôle qu'aucun des deux autres ne lui disputa.

Il était sans conteste le mieux placé pour la diplomatie et le maniement des mots, étant donné que la capacité de conciliation d'Akemi s'exerçait principalement à coup de menaces, et que Tessai semblait faire l'économie de sa salive comme si c'était de l'or.

- En train de conduire des expériences sur la « hollowmorphose » ? ajouta un troisième sage, prononçant le dernier mot comme si il avait pu le souiller rien qu'en sortant de sa bouche.

Les trois accusés se raidirent imperceptiblement à ce mot, qui évoquait encore le souvenir trop récent de cette nuit d'horreur.

- Là-bas, à l'aide de vos diaboliques expériences, vous avez tenté et réussi une hollowmorphose sur huit hauts gradés, à commencer par le capitaine de la cinquième division. Ai-je tort ? fit une quatrième personne cachée derrière son panneau.

- Attendez un peu, de qui tenez-vous ça ? s'exclama Kisuke.

- _Nous_ sommes ceux qui posent les questions, lui rappela sévèrement un énième sage.

- Était-ce le vice-capitaine Aizen ? ajouta pourtant le blond.

- Tais-toi, ou tu vas prendre de toute façon pour avoir osé leur répondre, l'avertit Akemi entre ses dents serrées.

- Dernier avertissement, capitaine, il n'y en aura pas d'autre ! fit une autre personne avec colère.

- Mais tout est de sa faute ! protesta Urahara. Nous sommes arrivés et avons tenté de sauver Hirako et les autres, mais-

- Vos mensonges sont ridicules ! tonna un des sages. Le vice-capitaine Aizen n'a pas quitté le Seireitei la nuit dernière !

- Quoi ? murmura le blond, incrédule.

- Il a dit que son pouvoir n'était pas celui que l'on croyait, chuchota à toute vitesse Kuhari. Il a dit que son Zanpakuto possédait le pouvoir de l'hypnose totale !

- Silence ! Officier Kuhari, premier avertissement ! Quant à vous, capitaine, cent vingt-quatre gardes ainsi qu'un capitaine peuvent témoigner de la présence du vice-capitaine Aizen. Il n'y a donc pas le moindre doute à ce propos !

- Mais...

- Au rapport ! interrompit un des membres des forces spéciales par le biais d'un sort de Kido le mettant en contact avec la salle, évitant au capitaine de la douzième division une nouvelle charge pour prise de parole intempestive.

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Plusieurs éléments en lien avec la hollowmorphose ont été trouvés dans les laboratoires de la douzième division ! annonça bien fort le soldat. De plus, nous avons découvert des recherches sur une matière qui pourrait supprimer l'émission de pression spirituelle !

- Je _savais_ que t'étais pas net ! siffla Akemi avec colère, sa fureur se retournant soudainement contre le blond.

- Je n'expérimente pas sur les _gens_ ! rétorqua Urahara sur le même ton.

- Voilà qui clôt le débat ! déclara un des sages en face d'eux. Je vais maintenant énoncer la sentence !

Les trois accusés se figèrent – quoique pour Tessai, il était difficile de détecter un changement dans son maintien.

- Chef des nécromanciens Tsukabishi Tessai ! Pour avoir usé de sorts interdits, vous serez emprisonné dans le troisième sous-sol de la prison Shugo ! Capitaine de la douzième division Urahara Kisuke ! Pour avoir mené des expériences illégales, trompé vos collègues et leur avoir causé de graves blessures, vous serez privé de vos pouvoirs et banni éternellement dans le monde réel ! Troisième siège de la quatrième division Kuhari Akemi, pour avoir agi de concert avec le capitaine Urahara, vous serez également privée de vos pouvoirs et bannie éternellement dans le monde réel !

Muets, les condamnés n'esquissèrent pas un mouvement, comprenant au souffle du sage qui avait livré leurs sentences que ce n'était pas fini.

- En outre, les victimes de vos expériences seront traitées comme des Hollow !

- Quoi ?! _Non_ !

- Bande d'enfoirés !

Kisuke et Akemi avaient réagi en même temps – quoique de manière assez différente. Ils s'apprêtaient à continuer quand Tessai leur intima de se taire.

- Ils ne nous écouterons plus.

- Mais...

Le fracas de la porte qui s'ouvrait coupa Urahara dans son élan. Tous les occupants de la salle se tournèrent vers le malheureux qui avait eu le culot d'ouvrir la pièce alors que les sages conduisaient un procès.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Qui vous a donné la permission d'entrer ici ?! Sortez, malandrin !

- Gardes !

L'individu s'approcha des accusés d'un Shunpo, et ils reconnurent immédiatement Yoruichi, masquée et vêtue de la tenue de la police militaire secrète. Elle exécuta quelques gestes, marmonna quelque chose, et tous les quatre disparurent sous le nez des sages de la chambre des quarante-six.

- Saisissez-les !

- Attrapez ces intrus !

- Gardes ! _(1)_

* * *

- Me...merci, Yoruichi, balbutia Kisuke alors qu'elle se débarrassait de l'étoffe qui lui couvrait le visage.

La Shihoin les avait transportés dans la grotte dont seuls elle et le blond connaissaient l'existence, juste sous le Sokyoku.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour.

- Pas besoin de me remercier, lâcha-t-elle. En ce moment, je me retiens de vous botter les fesses pour ne pas m'avoir prise avec vous la nuit dernière !

Urahara eut un faible sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il se tourna vers le tas que formaient les huit victimes de la hollowmorphose, à quelques pas d'eux : visiblement, la personne qui les avait déposés là n'avait pas été très délicate.

- Je les ai amenés ici tous les huit, fit son amie en suivant son regard, alors qu'Akemi s'approchait d'eux sans un mot. Et j'ai aussi apporté le prototype de gigai sur lequel tu travaillais, ainsi que les outils que tu utilisais pour le confectionner, ajouta-t-elle après un petit silence alors que la guérisseuse commençait à ausculter leurs amis. Maintenant... À toi de jouer, et de trouver la meilleure des solutions à la pire des situations à laquelle tu t'étais préparé depuis cette première apparition de Hollow étrange.

- Tu avais tout deviné, hein ? fit Kisuke avec un petit rire. Quelle personne désagréable.

- Tu peux parler, rétorqua Yoruichi.

- Ça, tu n'es pas en position pour te moquer, souligna froidement Kuhari sans daigner se retourner, toujours concentrée sur les blessures de leurs compagnons.

Le blond la considéra un instant, mais ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers le nécromancien, resté en retrait jusque là.

- Tessai-san, pourriez-vous établir une suspension temporelle sur Hirako-san et les autres ? Et, après cela, établir quelques couches de barrière autour de nous ? demanda Urahara.

- Pour quoi faire ? releva Akemi en se levant.

- En moins de vingt heures, je vais créer trois gigai pour nous, et d'autres pour eux, dit-il en désignant le tas humain derrière la jeune femme, afin de dissimuler notre pression spirituelle.

- Et Yoruichi-dono ? demanda Tsukabishi.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je n'aurai aucun problème à m'échapper, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire assuré.

- Nous nous cacherons dans le monde réel, et prendrons le temps de régler cette affaire, reprit Kisuke. Je jure que je trouverai le moyen d'inverser cette hollowmorphose.

Il avait fixé intensément Hirako, puis chacune des victimes en disant cela, comme si il le promettait à chacun d'entre eux.

- S'il y a suspension temporelle, j'aimerais refermer leurs blessures les plus graves avant, intervint Akemi après un instant de flottement. Je veux dire, au moins, il n'y aura pas de problème dès la fin du sortilège. Ça ne me demandera que quelques minutes, et je finaliserai après.

Elle ne laissa à personne le temps de protester et ses mains se mirent à luire d'une douce lumière verte alors qu'elle allongeait Kensei, dont le corps présentait énormément de coupures et autres entailles en plus de celle infligée par Tosen, puisqu'il avait été une des cibles principales de ses amis durant le combat. Elle s'occupa d'abord de la blessure due au traître – la plus profonde et la plus sanglante – puis s'occupa de deux autres grosses balafres. Elle fit de même pour chacune des victimes, remettant en place le bras cassé de Lisa ou réorganisant les entrailles de Hachigen, qui avait manqué de mourir étripé.

Cela ne lui prit, comme promis, que quelques minutes, car elle ne fit que s'assurer qu'ils pourraient voir le lendemain. Elle retomba ensuite en arrière, les bras en croix, épuisée et frissonnante. Depuis la nuit fatidique, elle avait à peine pu se reposer, ne glanant qu'une petite heure d'un sommeil agité dans la cellule où ils avaient été brièvement détenus avant de comparaître devant la chambre des quarante-six.

Ils laissèrent Tessai placer son sort autour des blessés, désormais alignés par les soins de Kuhari plutôt qu'entassés, ainsi que les barrières protectrices qui les cacheraient aux yeux de la Soul Society, puis le géant vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, cherchant lui aussi le repos, tandis que le scientifique commençait son long travail. Yoruichi surveillait tout cela d'un œil en montant la garde, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas retrouvés trop vite.

Akemi sombra vite dans l'inconscience, toujours allongée sur le sol à l'endroit où elle s'était laissée tomber. Lorsqu'elle émergea – une dizaine d'heures plus tard, à en juger par la lumière qui pénétrait par l'entrée – on l'avait changée de place et elle était un peu à l'écart, contre la paroi. Yoruichi s'était également assoupie, et Tessai veillait à son tour tandis qu'Urahara poursuivait son travail, toujours penché sur ses gigai. La guérisseuse en aperçut quelques uns qui semblaient terminés, posés à côté du scientifique absorbé par sa tâche.

La jeune femme se redressa et resta un moment adossée au mur de la grotte, savourant le plaisir de ne pas se sentir totalement vidée, puis finit par se lever et rejoindre le nécromancien.

- Dormez, proposa-t-elle en lui touchant l'épaule – le point le plus haut qu'elle pouvait atteindre sans trop de mal – pour attirer son attention. Reposez-vous, je monterai la garde.

- Bien. Merci, fit-il en allant s'allonger là où elle était auparavant, une certaine raideur visible dans ses mouvements.

Akemi se posta à la limite de la barrière intérieure, d'un endroit où elle pouvait voir l'entrée de la grotte, et s'assit aussi confortablement que possible. Elle « ouvrit » sa perception spirituelle, mais celle-ci – sans doute du fait de sa fatigue toujours présente – ne dépassait l'ouverture dans le flanc de la colline du Sokyoku que de quelques mètres. La blonde soupira, mais maintint cette espèce de sixième sens actif : quelques mètres ne signifiaient peut-être rien, mais savait-on jamais...

Une fois installée et parée, elle s'abandonna enfin à des réflexions plus personnelles.

La trahison de Sosuke la déchirait encore, au plus profond d'elle-même. Depuis plus de trente ans, presque depuis qu'elle avait du devenir Shinigami, elle était folle de lui. Oh, peut-être pas à ce point – au début, elle en était sûre, elle était bien plus mesurée et timide dans ses sentiments, voire même franchement circonspecte à son égard. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Rien du tout. Cet amour voué à l'échec – elle doutait d'avoir un jour le courage de le lui avouer franchement, et était encore moins sûre de la réaction du brun – avait toujours été une source de mélancolie, il était devenu une blessure béante.

Elle se sentait tiraillée entre deux côtés, pour les mêmes raisons qui l'avaient désemparée lors du combat. Elle se méfiait un peu d'Urahara, et surtout aimait toujours Sosuke – malgré tout, d'un amour étrange, tordu, improbable, mais vrai et profondément ancré en elle. Cependant, ce qu'il avait fait était contraire à toutes ses valeurs, toutes ses convictions, et surtout, il s'en était pris à ses amis. Or, elle avait énormément d'affection pour eux. Lisa, évidemment, et Kensei, avec lequel elle s'était toujours bien entendue, et Hiyori et Mashiro, qu'elle maternait parfois, retrouvant souvent les réflexes qu'elle avait acquis en élevant Lanae.

Lanae. Où était-elle, à présent ? songea la guérisseuse. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée ainsi, seule au milieu des bois – même si elle savait que sa sœur était loin d'être impressionnable et s'en sortirait facilement. Akemi espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait réussi à effacer tout souvenir trop précis de ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu et senti, car elle était convaincue que son ignorance était son salut – l'albinos n'avait sans doute pas été repérée par Sosuke, car elle-même n'avait pu détecter sa présence que parce qu'elle lui était incroyablement familière. Elle se sentit vaguement fière de lui avoir appris à dissimuler son reiatsu aussi bien. Tant qu'elle ne se mêlait pas de ce qui était arrivé, et elle le comprendrait sans doute en réfléchissant au geste de son aînée, elle ne risquait rien. Ou, du moins, un minimum.

En tout cas, de la part de Sosuke, réalisa soudain Kuhari. Mais si la chambre des quarante-six décidait de l'interroger en pensant qu'elle pourrait révéler l'endroit où elle-même se cachait ? S'ils découvraient leur lien de parenté – c'était tout sauf difficile – et voulaient obtenir des informations sur elle par le biais de sa sœur ? Et, comme elle ne voudrait rien leur dire... s'ils la torturaient ?

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement et se cogna au passage sur la paroi de la grotte. Elle poussa une exclamation de douleur, mais plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, car elle continuait de retourner dans sa tête cette idée qui suffisait à lui donner des sueurs froides.

S'ils lui faisaient du mal ? Ce serait _sa_ faute, _entièrement_ _sa_ _faute_. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. C'était sa petite sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna Yoruichi, réveillée par le petit cri qu'avait laissé échapper la blonde lorsque son crâne avait heurté la pierre.

Le visage pâle et décomposé que tourna Kuhari vers elle lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'il y avait un pépin.

- Je vais chercher Lanae, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Shihoin la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis retraça rapidement le raisonnement de la blonde. Ses yeux dorés trahissaient ses sentiments mitigés, et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas si tu peux, dit-elle. On n'a pas le temps...

- Je sais exactement où elle est ou peut être, et je serais bien plus rapide maintenant que je suis reposée, argumenta la jeune femme d'un air presque suppliant.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lanae seule ici. Même s'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir peur de cette pression trop grosse pour le corps mince de sa petite sœur, même s'il semblait qu'elles n'avaient pas fini de se disputer maintenant qu'elle était décidée à ne plus la suivre aveuglément, même si elle savait qu'elle pourrait se cacher par elle-même ou grâce à des amis. Parce que c'était sa sœur de sang et sa fille de cœur, qu'elle l'aimait de toute son âme, et qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher la personne qui avait dicté indirectement la moitié de ses actes depuis leur mort.

- Tu as deux heures, pas plus, finit par accorder Yoruichi après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Urahara et ses gigai, de l'autre côté de la grotte.

Le visage d'Akemi s'illumina et elle disparut presque aussitôt.

* * *

Lanae s'était réveillée très tard dans la matinée, complètement assommée par le sort de Kido. Les idées embrouillées, elle se leva avec difficulté, essayant de débarrasser son cerveau des brumes qui semblaient l'envahir.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, en plein milieu de la forêt. Elle savait qu'elle y était venue d'elle-même : elle se revoyait en train de courir, évitant les arbres, s'arrêtant devant...devant quoi ? Pourquoi courait-elle, déjà ?

La jeune fille fit quelques pas hésitants vers ce qui semblait être l'orée de la forêt, mais se figea en entendant des bruits de conversation. Des pas, une agitation certaine. Elle étendit sa perception spirituelle jusque là, et découvrit une bonne cinquantaine de Shinigami affairés là.

Le nombre l'effara, et surtout, après quelques minutes, leur présence l'agaça : à présent, impossible pour elle de sentir les traces d'énergie spirituelle qui auraient pu l'éclairer sur les événements de la veille. Cela l'inquiéta tout de même. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle ne s'attarda pas. Elle revint sur ses pas afin de ne pas être repérée – un réflexe qui lui semblait nécessaire tant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé – et fit le tour de la clairière à bonne distance, revenant finalement là d'où elle était partie lorsque... lorsqu'il y avait eu un cri. Elle s'en souvenait, maintenant. Elle avait cherché à trouver l'origine de ce hurlement, qui ne semblait pas plus humain dans ses souvenirs flous que sur le moment.

L'albinos se mêla à la population qui circulait dans les rues, bavardant plus ou moins joyeusement et échangeant ragots et rumeurs, et surtout plus nombreuse qu'à l'accoutumée dans cet endroit : c'était la limite du secteur, et seuls les gens qui y vivaient le fréquentaient régulièrement. Elle-même n'y était que par hasard, parce qu'elle continuait de traquer ces disparitions suspectes...

Lanae décida de suivre le flot de la foule et se retrouva vite au milieu d'un attroupement, juste à côté de la forêt, devant les Shinigami. Elle se faufila jusqu'aux premiers rangs, écrasant plusieurs pieds au passage, et comprit pourquoi les autres étaient curieux, voire parfois inquiets.

Cela se voyait à peine de l'endroit où elle était, mais tout un pan des bois avait été ravagé : les arbres étaient à terre, le sol complètement éclaté par endroit, et à d'autres recouvert de sang. Ajouté aux maisons en ruine résultant du massacre qui avait eu lieu juste avant, le tableau était franchement désolé. Les soldats du Gotei empêchaient la populace de s'approcher trop près tandis que leurs collègues semblaient étudier le terrain.

La jeune fille était intriguée, et quelque chose sembla refaire surface, pour disparaître aussitôt. Cependant, elle en était sûre maintenant : elle avait vu ce qui s'était produit là. Elle avait déjà subi des effets similaires après avoir bu une drogue, très en vogue à l'époque dans le Rukongai : elle pouvait faire oublier jusqu'à son nom pendant plusieurs heures – mais les problèmes revenaient toujours.

Comprenant, à l'air décidé des gardes et au manque de succès des autres, qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas en apprendre plus là, l'albinos se retira, s'extirpant de l'amas de curieux pour pouvoir respirer un peu mieux.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'options : si elle ne pouvait en savoir plus ici, alors elle n'avait que deux choix. Chercher par elle-même, ce qui était assez hasardeux, ou aller demander à sa sœur, puisqu'il semblait que les Shinigami étaient impliqués.

Elle prit vite sa décision, et partit en direction du Seireitei. Elle n'utilisa pas le Shunpo, mais courut aussi vite qu'elle put – elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention des Shinigami, qui pullulaient dans les rues du sixième district. Et surtout, courir lui permettait de ne pas avoir à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé – même en n'en ayant aucun souvenir, elle se sentait mal. Outre le fait que toute trace des événements de la veille semblait totalement en morceaux dans sa mémoire, quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise.

Il lui fallut facilement une heure pour dépasser les maisons marquant la limite entre les deux zones. Elle ralentit, hors d'haleine, et s'approcha lentement des portes. Elle s'étonna d'abord qu'il y ait toujours des gardes, puis se dit que ce n'était pas si surprenant : vu l'activité qui régnait un peu partout et les quelques souvenirs un peu flous qui restaient encore assez intacts pour vouloir dire quelque chose, il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave.

- Halte-là ! s'écria l'un des soldats devant l'entrée. Personne n'a le droit d'entrer.

Elle reconnut celui qui l'avait bloquée la veille : celui-ci dut également s'en apercevoir, car il lâcha l'arme qu'il avait saisie au cas où elle résisterait, surpris.

- Encore toi... souffla Lanae. Je veux juste... parler à ma sœur, hésita-t-elle. Akemi Kuhari, si tu te souviens. C'est pas grave si je peux pas entrer, mais est-ce que... c'est possible que quelqu'un aille la chercher ?

- Tu es folle ? lui répondit vivement l'homme comme si elle avait émit un blasphème. C'est une captive du Seireitei !

- _Quoi _? Attend un peu, on reprend depuis le début : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la jeune fille, incrédule.

- Je ne devrais pas... commença le garde. Oh, et puis... hier soir, ta... sœur, ainsi que le capi... que Kisuke Urahara ont mené des expériences illégales sur huit hauts gradés.

- Que... Non. Pas possible. _Lesquels _? le pressa l'albinos en sentant son sang se glacer. _Quels_ officiers ? C'est impossible !

- Les capitaines de la troisième, cinquième, septième et neuvième, les vice-capitaines de la huitième, neuvième et douzième, et le... je suppose, le vice-capitaine du corps des nécromanciens, énonça l'homme après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Mais Lanae avait déjà arrêté d'écouter lorsqu'il avait mentionné les capitaines. Jamais Akemi n'aurait fait de mal à ceux dont il parlait – et de toute façon, des expériences ? Urahara, elle pouvait à l'extrême limite le comprendre, mais sa sœur _soignait_ les gens, elle ne faisait pas de recherches quelconques, encore moins sur les _humains_.

- Soit tu mens, soit quelqu'un d'autre a menti, fit-elle finalement à l'adresse du Shinigami. C'est pas possible.

- Et pourtant, fit le soldat, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Pourquo...

L'alarme l'interrompit brutalement – son devenu désormais familier à tous les habitants du Seireitei.

- Alerte ! Alerte ! Les détenus se sont échappés ! Alerte!

* * *

Lanae avait tourné les talons dès la fin du premier message d'avertissement. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer par effraction dans le Seireitei – enfin, elle _pouvait _techniquement, mais elle doutait d'être bonne à quoi que ce soit après, si elle arrivait à passer la muraille. La jeune fille résolut donc de laisser sa sœur derrière elle pour le moment. Encore étrangement embrouillée, elle préféra se rendre chez les Shiba plutôt que dans la petite maison du soixante-dixième district sud qu'elle habitait – c'était de toute façon plus près.

La maison des anciens nobles était _un peu_ cabossée – en partie à cause d'elle – mais semblait pouvoir accueillir des occupants sous son toit. L'albinos s'approcha et toqua prudemment à la porte. Ce fut Ganju qui lui ouvrit : son visage encore enfantin s'illumina d'un sourire lorsqu'il la vit. Visiblement, elle constituait une distraction bienvenue.

- Salut !

- Bonjour ! répondit-elle. Ta sœur est là ?

- Évidemment. Tu crois pas qu'elle me laisserait la maison, renifla le brun. Entre.

L'intérieur était en nettement moins bon état que l'extérieur. Seule une petite partie semblait avoir été reconstruite : elle-même avait aidé, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas été prise par ses recherches ou par son service au bar. C'était fou le nombre de pièces contenues là-dedans.

Ses recherches. Ça avait sans doute un rapport avec ça, réalisa soudain Lanae alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir. Mais lequel ?

- Lanae ! s'exclama Kukaku en la voyant. Venue détruire d'autres meubles ? J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de matière.

Elle disait vrai : la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient semblait rassembler tous le mobilier intact qu'il leur restait, et cela ne prenait pas tant de place que ça. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-embarrassé.

- Je ne viens pas vous embêter très longtemps, mais il est arrivé quelque chose...

Elle leur résuma ce qu'elle avait appris, voyant leurs expressions enjouées passer à la surprise incrédule.

- ... et donc, j'aimerais pouvoir rester chez vous au moins pour la soirée, et me reposer un peu si possible, pour être sûre... d'être au courant si jamais il se passe autre chose, conclut-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il lui semblait qu'elle leur en demandait beaucoup, pour une fille qui avait failli détruire leur maison et qui passait désormais les voir une fois tous les trente-six du mois, mais la sœur Shiba ne sembla pas y penser et l'assura avec un grand sourire qu'elle pouvait rester tant qu'elle voulait. Elle se tourna pour lui indiquer le recoin où elle pourrait dormir, montrant par la même occasion son bras mutilé à Lanae. Celle-ci ressentit une pointe de regret de ne pas être intervenue à temps, mais l'effaça vite. Il y avait plus urgent que des excuses dont Kukaku se fichait probablement.

L'albinos s'allongea sur un futon qui appartenait sans doute à la brune elle-même, la remercia, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, épuisée.

Ce furent les voix impérieuses de la fratrie Shiba au grand complet qui la tirèrent du sommeil. Kaien semblait avoir rejoint ses cadets, et ils parlaient tous en même temps, l'air catastrophés. La tête de la jeune fille semblait assaillie de son dissonants, mais elle finit par déchiffrer une phrase au milieu des cris.

- Akemi va être exécutée ! Elle va être exécutée aujourd'hui !

* * *

(1) Oui, il y en a un qui est persistant...

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est un pseudo cliffhanger pourri. Mais si je ne coupais pas là, c'était pas drôle :3

Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera en temps et en heure (c'est à dire dans deux semaines), mais que les parutions suivantes seront plus irrégulière : parce que, en plus d'être pourri, mon emploi du temps va vite se charger. Donc moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture !

Bref, pour le moment, je vous dis à dans deux semaines o/


	11. Chapitre 10 : Choices

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating : **T (13+)**  
**

**Credits : **l'univers et la plupart des personnages sont à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention.**  
**

**Warning : **aucun**  
**

Ce chapitre clôt, en gros, la première partie de l'histoire, c'est pourquoi je tenais à le publier "à l'heure". En revanche, c'est confirmé, je ne serais plus régulière dès à présent (la TS, c'est du lourd, mais bon, la philo c'est marrant ^^).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Choices**_

_Akemi sortit de la quatrième division, assez soulagée, pour revenir chez elle, avec Lanae – les places dans les baraquements n'avaient pas encore été assignées, et puis elle voulait annoncer la nouvelle à sa sœur. C'était la meilleure escouade sur laquelle elle pouvait tomber : pas de combat, simplement l'utilisation du Kido curatif auquel elle avait été initiée. Évidemment, elle allait devoir en apprendre plus, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pour capitaine Retsu Unohana. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes qu'elle admirait avant même d'entrer dans le Gotei 13._

_Elle avait été un peu déçue de ne pas être avec Kaien, elle devait le reconnaître. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus récemment, à cause des examens qu'elle avait à préparer et parce qu'il semblait très occupé par sa division, la cinquième. On lui avait déjà proposé un siège, le septième si elle se souvenait bien. Ça ne l'étonnait d'ailleurs pas plus que cela : tout avait toujours semblé tellement facile et accessible pour lui..._

_Elle aurait également aimé entrer dans cette division car un membre s'y trouvait qui l'intriguait. Sosuke Aizen, le quatrième siège, était en effet à ses yeux on ne peut plus attirant. D'abord parce qu'elle le trouvait incroyablement beau. Ensuite, parce qu'elle sentait autour de lui – et c'était cliché, mais elle n'y pouvait rien – une aura qui l'intriguait et stimulait sa curiosité, car elle lui semblait presque familière, réconfortante. Et enfin, et surtout, parce qu'elle retrouvait régulièrement, quoique de manière espacée, sa trace spirituelle dans certaines rues qu'elle empruntait. Or, en tant qu'officier du Gotei 13 qui vivait dans le Seireitei depuis plusieurs décennies, il n'avait absolument rien à y faire, elle en était convaincue._

_La jeune fille secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces idées. Elle était trop fatiguée, ce soir. Elle allait juste rentrer, manger avec sa sœur, et dormir. Lanae la laisserait tranquille. De toute façon, elle semblait enchaîner les petits boulots ces derniers temps peut-être avait-elle quelque chose ce soir._

_Kuhari se figea net. Encore une fois. Elle avait encore senti cette pression spirituelle. Et cette fois, elle était extrêmement récente. Mais Aizen était censé être au Seireitei ?_

_Une courte lutte intérieure s'engagea, au terme de laquelle sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa fatigue. Elle suivit le plus discrètement possible les restes de pression, faciles à dépister au demeurant. Ses pas la menèrent dans des quartiers de plus en plus éloignés, de plus en plus isolés. Elle voyait des traces de coups ça et là. Cela l'inquiéta : Aizen avait-il été pris dans un combat ? Il était fort, oui, mais certaines personnes ici possédaient une pression spirituelle tout simplement monstrueuse par rapport à la norme._

_Comme Lanae._

_Akemi fronça les sourcils, ravala sa salive et se mit à courir vers la direction qu'avait dû emprunter le Shinigami. Elle dépassa très vite les dernières agglomérations, et sentit rapidement l'énergie d'Aizen. Sa pression tremblait étrangement, mais il semblait être seul. La jeune fille ralentit pourtant, apeurée._

_Elle dépassa silencieusement une maison, et vit soudainement la personne qu'elle cherchait. Il était là, de dos, à quelques pas d'elle à peine, mais ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Il marchait, tout droit, d'un pas tellement régulier qu'on l'aurait dit calculé. Kuhari fut d'abord soulagée de voir qu'il semblait ne pas être blessé, mais sursauta en entendant un bruit de petite explosion._

_La blonde tourna vivement sur elle-même, cherchant à savoir d'où provenait le bruit, mais elle revint à sa position initiale sans avoir rien remarqué. Aizen avait encore avancé, visiblement totalement absorbé dans ses pensées. Akemi remarqua un petit nuage de poussière, à environ un mètre du sol, flottant près du mur._

_-Oh, murmura-t-elle._

_Visiblement, le Shinigami ne devait pas être de bonne humeur, puisqu'il s'était défoulé sur la façade de pierre. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, suivant l'homme à distance. Elle se disait vaguement que c'était ridicule, puisqu'il avait dû sentir sa présence depuis le début, mais elle ne voulait pas débarquer comme ça, et briser cette bulle dans laquelle il semblait enfermé._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, encore ? marmonna-t-il soudain, la surprenant – elle ne pensait pas être assez près pour l'entendre. _Où_ ai-je échoué ?_

_Sa phrase fut ponctuée d'un nouveau son semblable à une détonation. La jeune fille s'arrêta, partagée. Elle admirait déjà cet homme, depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu et s'était un peu renseignée sur lui, et était très tentée de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais à cet instant, il lui faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Avec cet espèce de soudain changement de personnalité, cette violence contenue qu'elle détectait maintenant qu'elle savait à quoi s'en tenir._

_Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses réflexions qu'elle trébucha et émit un petit gémissement, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose car elle n'était même pas tombée._

_- Qui est là ? s'enquit vivement Aizen en faisant volte-face._

_Kuhari avala sa salive._

_-Je... vous allez bien, monsieur ? Enfin, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? bafouilla-t-elle, se tordant les mains dans un mouvement de gêne._

_-Oh. Rien du tout, répondit le brun en adoucissant son expression. Je patrouille._

_« ...et je suis la reine du monde, c'est ça ? », songea la blonde, incrédule._

_Ce ne fut qu'en voyant son vis à vis faire le même geste qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut. Il semblait étonné du contraste en la politesse embarrassée dont elle venait de faire preuve, et sa réplique ironique et totalement irrespectueuse._

_-Pardon ? émit-il, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu._

_-Euuuuuh... balbutia la jeune fille en se disant que pour un engagement dans l'armée, elle était très, très mal partie. Rien. Du tout. Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vous dirais juste d'arrêter de détruire les maisons._

_Les sourcils du brun atteignirent des records de hauteur. Il semblait hésiter en l'agacement qu'il éprouvait une minute auparavant, et l'hilarité devant le comportement contradictoire de la jeune fille._

_-Tu as raison, je ne patrouille pas. Disons que... j'essaye de trouver une solution à mes problèmes._

_Cette déclaration sibylline interloqua Akemi, mais elle réagit à peine lorsqu'il la salua et s'éclipsa._

_Elle avait l'impression, elle aussi, d'avoir vu deux personnes différentes. Totalement différentes._

_Kuhari secoua vigoureusement la tête et revint sur ses pas, encore imprégnés de la trace d'Aizen Sosuke. Elle ne voulait pas trop penser à ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle était entrée au Gotei 13 pour réduire les contacts avec sa sœur, trop impulsive et spontanée, surtout face à elle, pas encore assez expérimentée pour se contenir réellement, au contraire de ce qu'elle avait cru. Pas pour s'impliquer dès le premier jour dans les affaires privées d'un officier._

_Un officier dont, étrangement, elle se sentait proche, après la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté. Comme s'il lui avait dévoilé une partie de lui-même._

_Elle devait sérieusement arrêter d'inventer des histoires. Elle devait s'en tenir à ses plans initiaux : entrer dans l'armée, y faire profil bas et essayer de garder un œil sur Lanae. Pas tenter de séduire quelqu'un, et un officier qui plus est._

_Akemi revint sur ses pas et reprit son chemin d'origine, encore plus épuisée, et pressée de rejoindre sa petite sœur. _

* * *

- Tu penses vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de la laisser faire ? demanda Yoruichi, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. Je regrette, maintenant...

- Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit aurait pu l'en empêcher, intervint Tessai.

- Exact, acquiesça sombrement Urahara. Elle serait partie de toute manière, même si tu ne lui avais pas donné ton accord. Sa sœur est la personne qui lui est la plus chère au monde – et je crois que c'est valable pour Lanae aussi. On n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter. Ou alors, on aurait dû l'assommer et subir une raclée mémorable ou un déluge verbal, au choix, à son réveil.

- Elle va mourir, prononça Shihoin sur un ton presque accusateur.

- Elle le sait, et elle a choisi de se rendre quand même lorsqu'elle a été repérée, répliqua Kisuke. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons quoi que ce soit à redire à sa détermination.

- Et son _discernement _?

- Non plus.

- Partons, intervint Tessai. Nous attarder ici ne fait que nous rendre plus vulnérables.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête. Yoruichi ouvrit un Senkaimon et les deux autres s'y engouffrèrent, portant chacun deux de leurs compagnons. Elle suivit avec plusieurs des gigais que son ami avait confectionnés, et ils déposèrent leurs fardeaux respectifs avant de retourner à la Soul Society pour vider complètement la grotte.

Dans le monde réel, au même moment, un petit coin reculé du Japon connut soudain une affluence de population aussi soudaine que discrète, puisque personne n'habitait près de l'endroit où une ouverture lumineuse apparut brusquement. Plusieurs silhouettes passèrent cette porte, repartirent, revinrent, se posèrent. Puis le passage entre les deux mondes se referma, et le paysage s'assombrit à nouveau.

* * *

Elle courait, courait, courait. Encore et encore. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds. Elle courait.

* * *

Akemi monta sur l'estrade, faisant face à des milliers de Shinigami rassemblés sur une de ces immenses places du Seireitei, qui ne servaient apparemment à rien en temps normal – pas de marché, pas de rassemblement quelconque, pas de spectacles... Pour une fois, elle était noire de monde. La jeune femme eut un sourire désabusé et se plaça à l'endroit que lui indiquait le bourreau. Les dignitaires de la chambre des 46 étaient juste derrière elle. Deux représentants, venus vérifier qu'elle mourrait bien. Elle aurait voulu se retourner et leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans un sursaut de désir de justice, mais elle retint son geste à peine esquissé – à quoi bon ? Surtout après la fausse confession qu'elle avait faite. Ça ne servait à rien.

* * *

_Plus vite, plus vite !_

Les maisons défilaient de chaque côté. Ou étaient-ce des arbres ?

* * *

- À genoux.

Elle obéit, parcourant la foule du regard, traversée par d'amères pensées. On ne lui accordait pas l'honneur du Sokyoku, mais il fallait une exécution publique pour la coupable présumée d'un des crimes les plus horribles. Il fallait montrer que justice avait été rendue.

Elle se sentit soulagée en voyant qu'_elle_ n'était pas là. Sa sœur n'aurait au moins pas à assister à sa mort, mais surtout, elle serait sauve. Dommage qu'elle doive se faire exécuter, mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux – au moins, Lanae n'essaierait pas de la secourir. Elle avait vraiment voulu la retrouver et l'emporter avec eux, mais elle s'était faite repérer et très vite – trop vite, encercler. Alors, elle avait rapidement échafaudé un plan de secours. Du moins, un plan qui permettrait à sa sœur de s'en tirer. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit folle, se rendit-elle compte avec un ricanement mental. Alors, elle s'était bien appliquée à offenser le plus possible les sages, histoire qu'ils cumulent les charges. Et, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert des restes d'expérimentation sur des humains – elle s'était elle-même dégoûtée, mais il _fallait_ leur donner un prétexte – ils n'avaient plus hésité.

Condamnée à mort.

Dans une minute, tout serait terminé.

* * *

- Haa...Haa...Haa...

Essoufflée, Lanae entra dans le Seireitei sans s'arrêter, ignorant les gardes. Elle s'aidait du Shunpo, mais ses jambes ne réagissaient plus normalement. Elle s'engouffra dans les rues désertes.

_Faites que j'y arrive._

* * *

- Une dernière volonté ?

L'homme masqué avait posé la question rudement et s'était déjà détourné d'elle, comme si la réponse lui importait peu. Il attrapa le sabre avec lequel il allait lui trancher la tête – bien poli, brillant, affûté.

Akemi eut un rictus. Elle n'avait effectivement pas d'importance, puisque c'était fini.

Le temps que les sages découvrent que ses « preuves » étaient fausses – elle était allée chercher le tout dans le laboratoire d'Urahara alors qu'elle avait les autres soldats à ses trousses, prenant les restes du pauvre homme qui avait fini par mourir, le premier de la série – il n'y aurait plus lieu de revenir sur leur décision.

Ce serait fini.

_Encore un peu..._

La jeune femme se redressa, faisant face à tous les gens rassemblés là. Elle évita les regards qui convergeaient vers elle et baissa doucement les paupières.

C'était fini.

Sa sœur était en sécurité. Elle ne souffrirait pas à cause d'elle. Et, le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent que les informations qu'elle avait données étaient fausses, les autres seraient eux aussi à l'abri. Peut-être même que Lanae serait déjà cachée et en sécurité.

En sécurité...

- Akemi !

La jeune femme rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

* * *

- Akemi...

Trop tard..._ C'était trop tard..._

- Akemi !

La jeune fille fendit la foule, écrasant les pieds de ceux qui ne se poussaient pas assez vite, mais elles étaient encore séparées par plusieurs mètres. Son aînée s'agita en l'entendant, dirigeant son regard stupéfait vers Lanae.

Pendant une seconde, une minuscule seconde, une merveilleuse seconde, elle y crut à nouveau. Elle pouvait sauver sa sœur, partir loin d'ici, lui demander à quoi elle avait pensé en faisant ça...

Et le sabre s'abattit.

Elle se figea violemment, en clignant des yeux, suivant presque machinalement de sa perception spirituelle la courbe que décrivit le corps. Le cadavre tomba mollement contre le sol, la tête encore rattachée au corps par quelques lambeaux de peau qui avaient échappé au tranchant de l'arme. Une large tâche de sang commença à se répandre.

Lanae glissa doucement à terre.

- Non... souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. _Non_...

C'était _trop tard_.

_Elle était arrivée trop tard._

- Qui c'est ?

- La pauvre...

Les gens, intrigués, murmuraient autour d'elle. Quelques uns écarquillèrent les yeux en la reconnaissant.

- Aidez-la, restez pas là !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- C'est pas un spectacle pour une gamine...

- Ça va aller... murmura un Shinigami en lui touchant le bras, plein de sollicitude.

Lanae le repoussa d'un geste vif, et se releva, chancelante. Fit quelques pas de plus, ceux qui lui avaient manqué, quelques secondes à peine auparavant...

- A...Akemi... Akemi...

Elle tomba à nouveau à genoux, avançant timidement sa main vers le corps, sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

- Akemi...

Le silence se fit, presque religieux, uniquement troublé par les murmures désespérés de la jeune femme.

Elle ne pouvait pas être _morte_. Pas elle. Pas après tout ce à travers quoi elles étaient passées. Elles avaient survécu au Rukongai et ses rues mal famées, à la violence et à la peur de la mort, aux attaques de Hollows, à la distance, même. Et elles avaient survécu _ensemble_.

Elle ne _pouvait pas_ être morte. C'était comme si le soleil s'éteignait, comme si toute leur vie n'avait été qu'une comédie. Comme si elle se retrouvait au point de départ, au jour de sa naissance, toute seule cette fois. Comme si... C'était tellement risible, idiot, impossible. _Impensable_. Elle ne pouvait pas être _morte_.

- Akemi...

Un détail attira son attention, un minuscule objet qu'elle accueillit avec joie. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la perdre. Elle ne pouvait même pas y _penser_.

La broche qu'elle lui avait offerte en signe de réconciliation quelques jours plutôt était à ses pieds, cassée en deux. Elle avait du tomber lorsque...

Elle l'attrapa délicatement, tremblante, la gorge nouée. Étrangement, ce fut ce qui la convainquit. Ce qui lui fit comprendre.

Le morceau de bois était aussi brisé que le fil de la vie de sa sœur.

- Sa _sœur _? Attrapez-la !

La voix d'un des représentants de la chambre des 46 avait retenti, tirant toutes les personnes présentes de leur inertie.

Les premiers gardes qui l'atteignirent furent violemment repoussés avec un cri de rage et de chagrin. Un grand cercle vide se forma autour de la jeune femme.

Lanae détacha enfin son regard de la broche et fixa le reste du cadavre, se relevant lentement, comme si elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tenait fermement, dans sa main gauche, un wakizashi_(1)_ à la poignée aussi écarlate que le sang qui gouttait à présent de l'estrade grossière. Elle glissa les morceaux de l'ornement dans son kimono. Des exclamations de stupéfaction naquirent ici et là, mais la rumeur retomba aussitôt qu'elle tourna ses yeux inondés vers les dignitaires de la chambre des quarante-six.

- Vous...

Son reiatsu enfla soudainement, sauvage, et tous reculèrent de plusieurs pas.

- C'est vous...c'est _votre_ faute...

- Mettez-la hors d'état de nuire ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? hurlèrent-ils. Elle est peut-être complice !

- C'est ça, venez là...

Le visage de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'un masque de haine et de rage. Le bourreau prit peur, tenta de reculer en se protégeant derrière les rangés de gardes, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas.

_- Hado no 73 : Soren Sokatsui !_

Le sort, parti du bout de ses doigts, réduisit l'homme à l'état de cendres en un instant. Un sourire sauvage fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle sortit son sabre et s'entailla légèrement un doigt, puis ouvrit à nouveau la bouche alors que certains Shinigami commençaient à réagir, sortant leurs propres armes, après l'instant de stupéfaction provoqué par l'utilisation d'un tel sort par un civile. Elle ne les attendit pas.

_- Kaishe(2),..._

La phrase s'interrompit là.

Elle s'était volatilisée.

- Cherchez-la !

- Gardes ! _(3)_

- Attrapez cette fille ! hurlaient les sages au milieu du chaos qui avait fini par éclater.

* * *

- Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! _Lâche-moi !_ Laisse-moi-

- Tiens-toi tranquille ! ordonna Shunsui en la plaquant brutalement au sol.

- Ta gueule, laisse-moi y aller ! Je vais les tuer, tous les _tuer_, ces enfoirés ! Ils ont...ils ont... ils l'ont...

- Calme-toi...

- Et tu crois que je vais me _calmer ? _Dégage de là, va-t-en, laisse-moi-

- Ça suffit !

La voix habituellement douce de Jyushiro Ukitake avait claqué. Lanae lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de tourner le visage de l'autre côté, essayant en vain de cacher ses larmes. Kyoraku relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle, la contemplant d'un air attristé. Elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir.

- Lanae...

- Tais-toi..._Tais-toi..._ gémit-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, son corps secoué de sanglots silencieux.

- Vous êtes donc là, intervint une voix de femme depuis le sous-bois.

Retsu Unohana pénétra dans la clairière isolée où les deux capitaines avaient emmenée la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne tourna même pas la tête vers la brune. On apercevait le Sokyoku par une trouée.

- Akemi est...

- Elle ne peut pas rester ici, aussi près, annonça la femme à la tresse d'un air préoccupé, coupant le capitaine de la treizième division.

Sa voix, ferme, ne trembla pas, mais ses yeux brillants trahissaient ses émotions.

- Dans ce cas, où ? questionna le brun. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, ajouta-t-il en la désignant d'un mouvement du menton.

- Le Rukongai serait encore le plus sûr, proposa son ami, mais il faut faire vite. Ils seront là dans peu de temps.

- Dans ce cas, va pour le Rukongai, souffla Shunsui.

Il prit Lanae dans ses bras et s'éclipsa avec les deux autres, juste avant que des bruits précipités de pas ne se fassent entendre.

* * *

Retsu Unohana rentra dans la petite pièce – c'est à dire dans le bâtiment lui-même, en fait – et posa l'assiette remplie de nourriture froide sur une des étagères encore en place. L'endroit était délabré et sale, et l'un des murs tenait à peine debout, mais la minuscule maison était à la limite du Rukongai, dans un des quartiers les plus éloignés du Seireitei, dans ceux où les forces armées s'aventuraient rarement. Eux-même avaient hésité avant de venir. Il était donc évident qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi le bâtiment pour sa beauté ou sa salubrité.

S'ils n'avaient pas emmené la jeune fille dans sa propre maison, c'est qu'elle y aurait été découverte bien plus facilement. Ils l'avaient donc cachée là et installée sur un futon à même le sol, se relayant pour la veiller. Lanae s'était réveillée plusieurs fois, peut-être trois, mais à chaque fois s'était rendormie à force de pleurer. Même pendant son sommeil, les larmes avaient coulé, et entre deux sanglots, elle n'avait fait que répéter le prénom de sa sœur, comme si cette litanie pouvait la faire revenir.

La capitaine la découvrit éveillée et recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais elle ne pleurait pas – du moins, pour le moment. La jeune fille ne releva même pas les yeux vers elle, mais elle renifla bruyamment.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? demanda doucement Unohana en essayant de ne pas la brusquer.

Lanae ne répondit pas. En entendant un petit gémissement lui échapper, Retsu comprit qu'elle s'empêchait de pleurer. Avec un regard triste, elle s'assit auprès d'elle et la prit lentement dans ses bras. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien.

La jeune fille releva un visage rougi vers elle, puis se blottit dans l'étreinte maternelle de la brune en éclatant en pleurs. L'aînée tenta de la réconforter, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas grand chose. Elles se connaissaient à peine en personne la seule chose qu'elles avaient eu en commun, c'était Akemi.

Calme-toi, c'est fini... chuchotait-elle doucement, berçant à moitié la jeune fille entre ses bras.

Et elle pleurait, pleurait, pleurait encore.

Étrange contraste, songeait Retsu en la réconfortant, que l'état pitoyable de la jeune fille et l'intense rage qu'elle avait dégagée et qui aurait été destructrice s'ils ne l'avaient pas empêchée d'éclater. Elle avait semblé si puissante, là-bas, et elle était si faible et dévastée désormais.

Tellement décalé. Une enfant pareille était tellement dangereuse.

Elle restèrent ainsi un long moment. Lorsque les sanglots de Lanae ne furent plus que des hoquets épuisés, Unohana la repoussa doucement et lui adressa un sourire triste, plein de compassion.

- C'est...c'est vrai, hein ? C'est pas... pas un r-rêve... balbutia la jeune fille en s'essuyant le visage.

- Toutes mes condoléances, murmura sincèrement la brune.

L'expression parut la toucher brutalement, mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Elle tenta de prendre une grande inspiration tremblante et ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre. Elle porta la main à son haut et en sortit les morceaux du cadeau qu'elle avait offert à sa sœur quelques jours plus tôt à peine. Les bouts de bois semblaient minuscules dans sa main, insignifiants.

C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle.

- Je sais que c'est horrible que tu y aies assisté, fit doucement la femme. En temps normal, ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Ils n'auraient pas du faire ça aussi précipitamment, et publiquement. Mais ils avaient besoin d'un coupable, de quelqu'un à présenter pour diriger la colère des Shinigami ailleurs que sur les figures d'autorité. Ta sœur est arrivée à point nommé pour eux. Ils devaient montrer qu'après cette catastrophe, ils pouvaient toujours châtier les responsables. Je suis désolée. C'est allé trop vite. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour elle.

La jeune fille ne releva pas. Elle aurait voulu la faire taire, elle la détestait pour lui dire cela maintenant, mais elle ne dit rien. Ne l'interrompit pas. Elle pouvait juste s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Laissez-moi... demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, les yeux embués.

Unohana la considéra un instant avec pitié, puis hocha la tête.

- Tu sais où me trouver si besoin, dit-elle, puis elle se volatilisa.

* * *

Laissée seule, Lanae ne pleura pourtant pas. Il lui semblait que toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées n'avaient servi à rien, même pas à la soulager. La douleur lui tordait toujours les entrailles, et Akemi n'avait pas été ramenée par ses sanglots désespérés.

C'était comme un cri, un cri contre le monde entier, qui ne sortait pas, qui ne _pouvait pas_ sortir. L'image de sa sœur se superposa à celle de la broche, avec son sourire. Le rire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elles parlaient. Son visage quand elle était contrariée. Sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait de celui qu'elle aimait – elle avait toujours été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Sa présence chaleureuse et réconfortante.

Son corps qui s'abattait sur le sol.

L'air méprisant des représentants de la chambre des quarante-six.

Les Shinigami qui assistaient à l'exécution de l'une des leurs sans rien faire.

_Shinigami_.

- Bande d'hypocrites, murmura la jeune fille d'une voix rauque, retenant de nouvelles larmes.

Pleurer n'allait – _n'avait_ rien changé. Rester là non plus. Elle se sentait à nouveau capable de réfléchir.

S'ils l'avaient amenée ici, c'était que les « sages » – comme ce titre lui semblait ironique ! – en avaient toujours après elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là éternellement, et malgré le chagrin qu'elle ressentait, savait qu'attendre leurs hommes pour avoir le plaisir de les confronter, ou même aller chercher le conflit auprès de la chambre des quarante-six, ne serait d'aucune utilité. La vengeance ne lui servirait à rien non plus – elle le savait déjà. Ça avait beau être son souhait le plus cher, là, tout de suite, elle était douloureusement consciente que ça ne lui apporterait rien. Elle y avait assisté plusieurs fois, et au final, ce n'étaient que des jours, des mois, des années gâchés. Elle avait eu le temps d'imaginer des centaines de fois leur sang couler, et à chaque fois, dans ses rêves, il n'y avait plus rien ensuite. On ne pouvait jamais revenir en arrière. Elle y avait pensé – elle avait failli se lever, et revenir au Seireitei pour tuer ceux qui avaient condamné sa sœur. Il ne lui restait déjà plus rien... Alors après tout... Néanmoins, même impulsive comme elle l'était, elle avait hésité. L'absence d'Akemi semblait agir comme un frein à tout – ses pensées, ses décisions, ses émotions...

Elle avait besoin de temps. De temps pour organiser ses pensées, pour se reprendre, pour accepter, faire le deuil de sa sœur. Alors, elle avait besoin de ne pas se faire attraper par les personnes qui étaient sans doute à sa recherche – essayer de tuer un des « sages » n'était pas rien, supposait-elle, et elle se doutait que ses amis ne l'auraient pas amenée là juste pour le plaisir. Ils savaient où elle habitait.

Ses amis. Pouvait-elle encore décemment appeler des _Shinigami_ ses « amis » ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Le temps à gagner lui servirait aussi à remettre de l'ordre dans ses priorités et ses valeurs. Pour le moment, elle devait bouger. Si elle se contentait de rester là, elle serait facile à dénicher, même si elle faisait confiance – ou en tout cas, elle l'aurait fait avant – à Unohana, Ukitake et Shunsui pour la laisser dans un endroit sûr.

Bouger. Rien que la notion de _mouvement_ lui semblait inaccessible. Se rendre au-dehors, c'était comme admettre que ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar – admettre que sa sœur n'était plus.

La fragile barrière de motivation illusoire qu'elle avait mise en place menaça de se briser.

Lanae prit une grande inspiration et sortit du lit, se retrouvant debout. C'était déjà pas mal, songea-t-elle, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait que depuis... depuis l'exécution – cela faisait combien de temps ? Quelques heures ? Plusieurs jours ? – les seuls mouvements qu'elle avait faits étaient se tourner et se retourner sur elle-même, des images de sang, de mort et de chagrin plein la tête.

La jeune fille avança un pied hésitant, un autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver au seuil de la maison, puis se ravisa et revint vers l'assiette qu'Unohana avait déposée plus tôt – cette femme semblait être capable d'anticiper tout ce qu'il se passait – et se rassit sur le lit, pas vraiment en meilleur état que la pièce, d'ailleurs, si ce n'était qu'il était propre – et mangea. Elle n'avait pas réellement faim mais, douloureusement lucide, ne se faisait pas d'illusions : elle n'irait pas loin le ventre vide.

L'albinos avala lentement la nourriture, mâchant méthodiquement avant d'avaler les aliments avaient un goût affreusement amer, mais elle en mangea la plus grande partie, tout en réfléchissant – comment pouvait-on encore penser quand on avait si _mal ?_ Elle se sentait encore épuisée, mais ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Sans raison vraiment précise – juste un besoin, une envie irrépressible. Elle finit par engloutir littéralement son repas, laissa l'assiette tomber et s'ébrécher par terre, les baguettes la suivre, empoigna son arme qu'_ils_ avaient posée près du matelas, la dissimula à nouveau dans ses vêtements comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire et sortit, pour de bon cette fois.

Le vent frais lui fit du bien. L'air véhiculait toutes sortes d'odeurs, et pas des plus plaisantes, mais cela lui était familier – elle était presque chez elle.

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas y remettre les pieds.

Lanae s'engagea dans les rues, ignorant les regards, l'esprit à des lieues de là.

Qu'allait-elle faire, à présent ?

Hors de question de retourner au Seireitei – il y restait des personnes qu'elle appréciait, qu'elle _avait_ appréciées, mais n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir des Shinigami. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus recommencer sa vie comme si de rien n'était – plutôt mourir, ce serait plus doux. Retourner travailler était exclu, ainsi qu'aller voir les Shiba : elle ne voulait pas leur attirer d'ennuis.

Vivre au Rukongai ? Elle pourrait, oui. Rester dans les quartiers où elle était « née », qu'elle avait fréquentés toute sa vie et où elle se sentait à l'aise, les endroits mal famés où aucun membre du Gotei 13 ne posait jamais les pieds plus de deux minutes, à moins d'en venir – fait rarissime. Au moins les premiers temps, elle pourrait s'y cacher.

Et après, quoi ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait plus d'attaches ici. Et, de toute façon, n'était-elle pas trop repérable ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle contrôlait son reiatsu, mais ils savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils ne seraient pas longs à la retrouver.

Lanae s'arrêta brusquement et recula de deux pas. Elle était rentrée dans quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa vaguement et tenta de contourner la personne, mais l'homme lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Il semblait sûr de lui, et peu habitué à être ignoré.

- Hé, gamine, où tu te crois ? grogna-t-il.

La jeune fille eut un soupir exaspéré et se dégagea sèchement, reprenant son chemin. Il la poursuivit et la rattrapa.

- Hé, je te parle !

- Et moi j'ai pas envie de te causer, rétorqua l'albinos d'une voix proche du zéro absolu. _Lâche-moi_.

L'homme recula précipitamment, imité par les personnes qui les entouraient. Lanae n'en comprit la raison qu'après quelques secondes : elle avait relâché une partie de son reiatsu.

Ce moment d'inattention allait lui coûter cher.

- Eh merde, jura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Plus question de rester à la Soul Society désormais. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul endroit où aller.

Le monde réel.

* * *

_(1) _Un wakizashi est un très court sabre japonais. Comme celui de Gin, en fait ^^

_(2)_ _Kaishe_ = Annule

_(3)_ À se demander si les sages connaissent vraiment beaucoup d'autres mots.

* * *

Donc voilà, fin de la première grosse partie.

On retrouvera les personnages et l'histoire le mois prochain, avec une augmentation de la longueur moyenne pour compenser (faut dire que je vais m'attaquer à plein de personnages à la fois, donc j'aurais plus de choses à dire ^^). Au passage, la réécriture des premiers chapitres est prévue, je préviendrai quand elle sera finie, que vous alliez y faire un tour ^^

Bref, à bientôt ^^


	12. Chapitre 11 : Living Deads

**Fandom : **Bleach**  
**

**Rating :** T (13+)**  
**

**Credits : **l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention.**  
**

**Warning : **/**  
**

Hey ! Finalement, j'ai pas tant de retard que ça, mais il faut dire qu'une partie du chapitre était déjà écrite avant la rentrée x)

Je bosse sans bêta à partir de maintenant (je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des contraintes d'emploi du temps x)), donc n'hésitez pas si vous voyez des fautes ou des phrases mal construites, ce genre de choses !

Bref, bonne lecture \o

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Living deads**_

_Lanae se frotta les temps, agacée par la sensation de brouillard mental qu'elle avait depuis des jours. Depuis _l'incident_, en fait. Même si elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, cela persistait. Sauf que ce n'était réellement pas le moment d'avoir les idées embrouillées, surtout avec autant de Shinigami aussi près, tous sur le qui-vive._

_Elle se risqua une nouvelle fois à vérifier si les quatre hommes qui stationnaient près de sa cachette ne s'étaient pas décidés à bouger. La patrouille avait accouru dès qu'elle avait senti un reiatsu de Hollow, mais elle avait du s'en occuper avant eux, et ne trouver qu'un cadavre en train de se dissoudre les avait intrigués. Et ils étaient restés là, depuis quatre heures qu'elle s'efforçait de trouver un moyen pour s'enfuir sans se faire remarquer._

_À son grand soulagement, les Shinigami finirent par se lasser de ratisser la zone sans rien trouver – elle avait foncé se cacher au milieu de la lande triste qui recouvrait le paysage, juste à la limite des endroits qu'ils avaient inspectés._

_Il y eut quelques minutes de conciliabule à voix basse, et la jeune fille croisa les doigts pour que ce soit une discussion qui les ferait partir. La chance devait être avec elle – pour la première fois depuis des jours – car ils s'en allèrent effectivement, traversant un Senkaimon ouvert par celui qui avait semblé être le chef._

_Elle se détendit, poussant un soupir de soulagement bruyant, accompagné d'un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, totalement ankylosées._

_-Partir plus vite aurait été trop demander, je suppose, grogna-t-elle en se relevant avec peine._

_Elle s'épousseta, retirant quelques brins d'herbes de ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux pour laisser s'étendre sa perception spirituelle autour d'elle._

_Soudain, tout fut net pour elle. Si elle « voyait » auparavant, c'était d'une façon floue, presque myope, car elle avait été obligée de restreindre de sixième sens qui lui servait d'œil depuis sa naissance – ou sa mort, selon comment on appelait ça. Désormais, elle percevait tout autour d'elle, avec une netteté et une précision incroyable. Fourmis, grains de poussière, herbes piétinées par la patrouille – elles portaient encore des traces de leurs reiatsu – tout était soudainement clair dans son esprit, à un point presque douloureux, et elle aurait pu se déplacer les yeux fermés tant son environnement était devenu visible, palpable._

_Et les pressions spirituelles et leurs résidus également._

_Elle repéra celle de Yoruichi, qu'elle avait fini par enregistrer à force de la voir passer au bar. La piste s'éloignait de l'autre côté de la zone qu'occupaient les Shinigami peu de temps auparavant. Elle bondit vers le ténu ruban rouge sang presque transparent et le remonta le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement._

_Ils étaient sa seule destination possible, désormais. Elle avait à peine eu besoin de réfléchir dès qu'elle avait été repérée, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un refuge accessible, et c'était le monde réel. Elle avait en plus besoin d'alliés – qui de mieux que les personnes qui s'étaient révélées des alliées d'Akemi ? Ils l'aideraient, elle en était certaine – elle _espérait_ en être vraiment certaine._

_Parce que, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, Aizen était un trop gros morceau pour elle. Elle était épuisée, autant mentalement que physiquement, et elle ne savait pas se battre aussi bien que les Shinigami. Elle avait compris ces deux dernières choses quand, enfin, ses souvenirs étaient revenus._

_Elle avait refusé de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Elle s'était forcée à réfléchir, penser, trouver un but, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle était. Ne pas rester inactive, ou alors elle ne pourrait pas se remettre, elle le savait._

Venger Akemi_. Tuer Aizen._

_Pour tuer Aizen, elle devait devenir forte._

_Pour devenir forte, elle devait trouver une protection, le temps d'apprendre, et ne pas se faire avoir par les Shinigami. Un endroit où elle serait assez en sécurité pour pouvoir progresser sans se soucier du reste._

_Le refuge des nouveaux exilés de Soul Society lui semblait tout indiqué._

_Le chagrin qui lui tordait encore les entrailles se mua en une détermination féroce alors qu'elle courait._

* * *

Kisuke ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant peu peu à la faible lumière du jour. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes, et il était toujours épuisé.

Yoruichi bougea à côté de lui avec un grognement, toujours endormie. Il en déduisit que Tessai et Lanae veillaient plus loin, surveillant les réactions de leurs huit autres compagnons. Pour le moment, il avait réussi à stabiliser leur état, empêchant leur transformation complète en Hollow, mais ils avaient été obligés de les endormir – _manuellement_ – avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Depuis, ils étaient scellés dans des sorts de Kido très puissants maintenus par Tsukabishi.

Le blond resta là, la tête vide pour une fois, et fixa le plafond. Une partie des poutres commençait à pourrir, et quelques morceaux de bois mort tombaient de temps à autre. La bâtisse était grande – heureusement – mais de toute évidence abandonnée depuis un bon moment, au vu de l'état de délabrement dans lequel elle était. Ils avaient installé les victimes d'Aizen dans un côté de la maison, et Tessai avait créé une barrière autour d'eux, puis ils s'étaient arrangé des couchettes de fortune, sur lesquelles lui et Shihoin étaient en ce moment même. Et il s'était mis à chercher un moyen de réparer ses erreurs.

Il se sentait mal. Mal, dans le sens où il avait le ventre constamment noué, où il angoissait à chaque minute, où il se torturait l'esprit. Ce n'était pas nouveau : depuis quatre mois qu'ils se cachaient dans le monde réel, c'était son état permanent. Mais ce matin-là, c'était encore pire. Il ne se sentait même pas la force de recommencer à chercher un moyen d'inverser la transformation – ou au moins la contrôler, puisque la première option semblait de plus en plus impossible.

- Vous êtes réveillé ? chuchota Tessai tout près de lui.

Urahara sursauta violemment : perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché.

- Oui. De toute évidence, oui, balbutia-t-il en s'éloignant de son amie pour ne pas la réveiller – précaution qu'il savait inutile, puisqu'elle avait la faculté impressionnante de pouvoir dormir où elle le voulait, quand elle le voulait, aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait.

Cette femme était tout bonnement incroyable...

- Dans ce cas, je prends votre place, dit le géant.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il aurait aimé dormir, mais c'était visible. Les deux hommes échangèrent le plus silencieusement possible, puis Kisuke sortit de la pièce pour aller prendre l'air quelques instants, sans faire attention à Kuhari qui tourna la tête dans sa direction, puis se leva.

Dehors, le temps était à la pluie, ou du moins, la météo était bien maussade. Des nuages gris clair s'amassaient, assombrissant le paysage, déjà peu joyeux : des hautes herbes à perte de vue ondulant sous la brise légère, dont la monotonie était parfois rompue par un arbre décharné ou un rocher. Il savait que c'était la même chose de l'autre côté de la bâtisse, à ceci près qu'une rivière passait, paresseuse et assez poissonneuse. Un chemin de terre battue à peine visible la suivait et menait au village le plus proche, légèrement en aval.

Le blond inspira profondément, emplissant ses narines du parfum humide mais plaisant qui imprégnait l'endroit. L'air frais lui éclaircit les idées, et pendant quelques secondes, il s'abandonna au silence et au plaisir des sens qu'il ne retrouverait plus avant le lendemain matin, il le savait.

Son ventre gargouilla, lui indiquant qu'il fallait remplir son estomac, et rompit le charme relatif de l'instant. Urahara soupira d'un air désabusé : la faim ne le quittait plus vraiment depuis quelques jours. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à manger, bien qu'ils aient tenté de pêcher – Lanae, de par une lointaine expérience de la situation, et Yoruichi, grâce à des compétences naturelles _félines_, s'étaient révélées étonnamment douées dans cet exercice – mais aussi parce qu'il s'absorbait tellement dans ses recherches qu'il en oubliait presque systématiquement de manger.

Le scientifique grimaça à la pensée du sort de ses amis. C'était sa faute, dans un sens : il avait su que quelqu'un d'autre expérimentait sur cette frontière entre le Hollow et l'âme, mais il n'avait pas tenté de savoir qui, alors que les répercussions devenaient toujours plus inquiétantes. Sa fascination, la partie de son esprit purement scientifique les avaient conduits là, parce que, trop absorbé par ces expériences, tiraillé entre la tentation de laisser faire et d'arrêter ces machineries, il n'avait pas été capable de voir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux – alors qu'en y repensant, c'était tellement _évident _!

- Kisuke ? l'appela Yoruichi d'une voix encore ensommeillée depuis le seuil de leur habitation de fortune. Tu viens manger ?

Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'_eux_ soient impliqués dans tout cela.

- J'arrive, répondit son ami d'un ton las.

Il rentra en lui passant devant, ignorant son regard inquisiteur, et rejoignit les deux autres, déjà assis autour de ce qu'il leur restait de poisson grillé de la veille – il se dit qu'ils faisaient vraiment tous pitié à voir. Il avala sa maigre part en quelques bouchées, puis, sans briser le silence complet dans lequel le « repas » s'était déroulé, se releva et se tourna vers les corps des huit personnes qu'il devait soigner. Les huit individus qu'il _devait_ absolument sortir de cet état.

Il traversa doucement la barrière les entourant grâce à une ouverture créée par Tessai, qui se referma derrière lui, et expira en fermant les yeux, se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait la journée précédente, et alla s'asseoir devant ses notes, tas de papiers éparpillés sur une cagette branlante retournée pour lui faire un semblant de bureau. Il sortit de sa tenue le crayon qu'il portait toujours sur lui et qu'il avait emmené lors de sa fuite, déjà sérieusement entamé, puis le posa sur un des feuillets.

- Encore un peu, murmura-t-il. Attendez encore un peu.

* * *

Les trois autres finirent leurs parts respectives dans le calme le plus total – ils entendaient, littéralement, les mouches voler, du moins jusqu'à ce que Kisuke recommence à travailler et à marmonner dans sa barbe. Tessai se rallongea ensuite avec l'intention évidente de rattraper le sommeil qu'il n'avait pas eu la nuit précédente, puisqu'il avait monté la garde. De fait, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'être introuvables – en fait, ils étaient même plutôt certains de pouvoir être repérés s'ils ne prenaient pas un minimum de précautions : quelques jours plus tôt à peine, ils avaient senti un détachement de Shinigami passer à quelques kilomètres de leur position.

Lanae, quant à elle, attrapa un large morceau de tissu qui traînait vers les couchettes et l'enroula autour d'elle, s'en faisant une cape qui couvrait presque entièrement son visage et cachait ses cheveux blancs – d'ailleurs plutôt grisâtres, puisque cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se laver vraiment. Elle sortit, accompagnée de Yoruichi, qui ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller comme elle : elle n'avait pas de Gigai, et n'était donc pas visible pour les humains. Du moins, les humains normaux.

Elles empruntèrent en silence la route qui longeait la rivière, se dirigeant vers l'aval. Elles étaient côte à côte, leurs pieds nus foulant sans un bruit la terre battue. Le vent qui couchait les herbes de chaque côté balançait doucement les mèches de Shihoin, celles de la plus jeune étant protégées par son capuchon de fortune. Il faisait frais, mais l'ancienne capitaine ne frissonnait pas du tout. Elle marchait tranquillement.

Le calme devenait presque lourd au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Non pas lourd parce qu'il dénotait une tension entre les deux femmes, mais pesant car il leur laissait, à chacune, le loisir de réfléchir, encore une fois, de tourner et retourner à nouveau les événements qui les avaient conduites ici, ce qui s'était passé dernièrement dans leur tête. Les analyser, les examiner, les _accepter_.

Yoruichi fronçait les sourcils, toujours inquiète pour Kisuke. Si désormais, son étrange fascination pour les expériences d'Aizen semblait éloignée par le sort subi par leurs amis, il semblait s'en vouloir, et sa culpabilité l'amenait à travailler tellement qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'écrouler d'un moment à un autre. Il avait déjà bien maigri durant ces deux mois, et le peu de nourriture qu'ils arrivaient à voler ou récolter n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses, sans parler de leurs conditions de vie, plus que misérables, et qui les changeaient tous énormément, même Lanae, de ce qu'ils avaient connu.

Cette dernière, elle, ne cessait de penser à sa sœur. Sa sœur, définitivement perdue. Elle avait cru qu'en rejoignant ceux qui étaient désormais des parias, elle pourrait trouver un moyen de la venger. De tuer Aizen. Elle en rêvait chaque nuit, à tel point que parfois, en se réveillant, elle inversait songe et réalité. Puis elle reprenait conscience de sa situation, et tout redevenait aussi décevant qu'avant.

Elle s'entraînait seule, se forçant à apprendre les mouvements qu'elle avait dédaignés lorsque Akemi lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'elle les lui enseigne. Mais c'était dur, et de savoir que pendant ce temps là l'homme responsable de sa mort ne craignait rien la rendait folle de rage.

- J'espère que tu réussiras à « récolter » pas mal, dit soudainement Yoruichi en faisant la moue, brisant le silence qui les avait accompagnées durant tout le trajet.

Kuhari se contenta de hocher lentement la tête – parler toute seule serait un excellent moyen de se faire remarquer des quelques badauds dans la rue. Les deux femmes remontèrent lentement l'allée, s'approchant de quelques étals, mais aucun n'était vraiment intéressant, et Shihoin rechignait tout de même à recourir au vol.

Elles débouchèrent sur une place nettement plus bruyante et vivante par contraste avec la rue morne et désolée, occupée par un petit marché. Des étalages de poisson ou de riz étaient visibles ça et là, ainsi que des légumes et des fruits de saison. L'albinos se faufila dans la foule, peu dense au demeurant – ce n'était qu'un marché de village – et longea les emplacements les plus prometteurs, se demandant également si elle ne pourrait pas dénicher quelque chose comme du savon. Le confort de la propreté était un luxe dont il était réellement difficile de se passer...

Yoruichi ne la suivit pas dans la foule et alla se percher sur un toit. Si elles venaient à deux, c'était surtout au cas où une patrouille les repérerait – l'une d'entre elle resterait pour combattre, et l'autre reviendrait à ce qui leur servait de maison prévenir Tessai et Kisuke. Elle garda cependant son regard posé sur la jeune fille, et fut assez étonnée de l'habileté avec laquelle elle subtilisait certains produits, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vue faire plusieurs fois. Elle était rapide, précise et discrète – pas autant qu'elle-même, loin de là, mais pas mal non plus.

Ne prenant jamais beaucoup à la fois, il lui fallait généralement une bonne heure de fausse flânerie entre les étals pour obtenir de quoi tous les nourrir, en plus du poisson qu'elles pêcheraient – hypothétiquement. Ce n'était pas très facile à mains nues, mais il n'y avait rien pour se fabriquer un harpon, une canne à pêche ou même un filet potable. Pour elle qui avait toujours connu l'abondance, c'était un changement encore assez désagréable.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Shihoin guettait les environs, tous ses sens éveillés, aux aguets. Elle arrivait à surveiller un zone assez étendue si elle écartait toute distraction, mais son cerveau était tellement entraîné à analyser les situations qu'il lui était impossible de ne penser à rien très longtemps. Lorsqu'ils avaient failli être repérés, même si elle était censée faire le guet, elle avait passé tout son temps à imaginer des portes de sortie, des plans de fuite, au cas où ça tournerait mal.

Depuis quelques jours, néanmoins, tout était calme. Pas un seul Shinigami ne s'était approché d'eux à moins d'une dizaine de kilomètres depuis presque une semaine. Elle se demandait si cela voulait dire que le Gotei 13 les cherchait dans une autre zone, ou s'ils avaient abandonné leur traque. Ou bien, s'ils les avaient repérés et préparaient une expédition d'envergure pour les capturer...

* * *

- Hum hum !

Un très fort raclement de gorge la fit sursauter. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle percevait et perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait même pas vu que Lanae était sortie de la place et s'était adossée au mur de la maison sur laquelle elle se tenait, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

- Oups, sourit la plus âgée en sautant habilement au bas du bâtiment. Désolée.

Kuhari esquissa un pâle sourire, puis elles se remirent en route, empruntant le même chemin qu'à l'allée sous les regards légèrement curieux des habitants, qui savaient qu'il n'y avait presque rien sur cette route.

Rien n'avait changé. Le même paysage morne, la même brise, le même chemin de terre nue, l'absence de dialogue entre elles.

Déjà cent vingt-sept jours ainsi.

* * *

Aizen ruminait, à l'abri dans sa capitainerie plongée dans l'ombre. Le haori de capitaine de la cinquième division qui avait jadis appartenu à Shinji Hirako lui tenait trop chaud, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, pas plus qu'à tous les autres objets qui étaient entassés dans le bureau qu'il partageait autrefois avec son ancien capitaine.

Gin Ichimaru, son nouveau vice-capitaine depuis « l'incident », n'était pas là. Cela l'arrangeait. Il préférait la plupart du temps avoir ce garçon à l'œil, mais sa présence le dérangeait encore quelque peu. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ce sourire éternellement moqueur qu'il affichait toujours : l'état des choses était déjà assez agaçant comme ça.

Déjà plus de quatre mois que Kisuke Urahara avait fui dans le monde réel, emportant avec lui Tessai Tsukabishi, Yoruichi Shihoin et les huit sujets de ses expériences. Bien sûr, il se doutait que cet homme pouvait intervenir dans ses plans. C'était même presque une évidence. Il s'était même préparé à l'éventualité de ne pas retrouver leur trace – ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que cela, puisque Yoruichi Shihoin était une experte dans ce genre de petit jeu.

Mais même s'il savait que de toute façon, cela ne compromettait en rien ses plans, le goût amer de la défaite, si petite soit-elle, n'était pas agréable. Il aurait préféré qu'au moins, les officiers qu'il avait infectés ne pourraient pas s'enfuir, bien qu'il se doutât que cet espoir n'était qu'une chimère. Ils avaient énormément de risques de mourir et d'entraîner ainsi les autres dans leur destruction, mais avec Kisuke Urahara, qui pouvait prévoir ce qu'il se passerait ?

Le brun soupira légèrement, refusant de s'agacer à ce sujet. La poursuite avait fini par être abandonnée au bout d'un troisième mois de recherches infructueuses, et encore, cela n'avait duré si longtemps que parce qu'il avait fait pression, profitant de sa nouvelle position avantageuse de capitaine de la cinquième division. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire à ce sujet. De toute façon, s'ils survivaient, ils ne réapparaîtraient que dans longtemps. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se confronter à lui, désormais.

Sosuke Aizen eut un sourire proprement glaçant. Rien de tout cela ne le dérangeait véritablement, au final. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, ici, à la Soul Society, et la probabilité pour que ses ennemis puissent déjà revenir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues était tellement faible qu'il était inutile de s'y attarder – d'autant qu'ils ne seraient de toute façon pas en mesure de l'arrêter.

Il se retint de rire et se leva pour sortir de la pièce toujours un peu sombre, même lorsque la lumière du soleil estival qui brillait au dehors s'y déversa. Il était censé aller entraîner les hommes de sa division, comme tout bon capitaine le ferait.

Et il y allait. En dehors de toutes ses autres considérations, il restait assez fier de son travail avec eux, même si certains avaient parfois un peu de mal. Il était, malgré tout, fier d'être capitaine de la cinquième division. Même si les Shinigami lui importaient peu. Il aimait ça.

Il se demandait souvent si cette incohérence était un signe annonciateur de déséquilibre mental.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku était, pour une fois, en train de travailler. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Lisa n'était plus là, mais il n'avait pas encore pu se résoudre à choisir un ou une autre vice-capitaine. Peut-être parce que les circonstances entourant sa disparition le troublaient encore. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était réellement attaché à la jeune femme et qu'il avait du mal à voir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Peut-être. Toujours était-il qu'il venait de finir les quelques dossiers urgents de la journée – Jyushiro n'en revenait toujours pas, d'ailleurs, et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave à l'époque où il s'y était mis, il aurait très certainement fait plus qu'éclater de rire. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait, à ce moment-là, le temps pour les taquineries amicales.

Le capitaine grimaça en se levant pour se dégourdir un peu. Il était loin, le temps où, tous deux à l'Académie, ils pouvaient profiter de leur temps comme ils le voulaient. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux devenus capitaines, ils se voyaient encore, bien évidemment, mais le travail ces derniers faisait qu'ils ne s'étaient que très rarement accordé une soirée entre amis, juste tous les deux. Néanmoins, il s'était arrangé pour toujours savoir comment allait Ukitake, et si lui-même commençait sérieusement à dépérir – il ne s'était pas autant investi depuis un long moment – il semblait que le capitaine de la treizième division allait bien. Une pensée qui le réconfortait.

Kyoraku se rassit finalement, mais n'attrapa pas son pinceau_(1)_ pour autant, et fixa simplement la feuille en haut de la pile à traiter du regard. Non seulement la paperasserie n'avait jamais été son truc, mais en plus il avait d'autres soucis en tête. De fait, seul un des capitaines disparus avaient été remplacés – Aizen avait pris la place de son ancien supérieur. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun autre officier à la fois assez puissant, expérimenté et solide auquel ils pourraient confier les postes. Et il restait toujours cette histoire de place vacante à la dixième division.

Il changea de position pour regarder le plafond. Il savait que Yamamoto avait demandé de l'aide à la division zéro. C'était sans doute un peu excessif, mais le Gotei était tellement bouleversé qu'ils avaient fini par se résoudre à lui demander de leur rendre un ou deux capitaines, le temps qu'ils puissent avoir une nouvelle génération d'officiers. Toutefois, il doutait que la réponse soit positive. Leurs interactions avec la garde royale étaient extrêmement réduites, à part lorsqu'un capitaine ou – plus rare, mais c'était déjà arrivé – une vice-capitaine était promu. Il fallait dire que jusqu'à ce jour, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir sans intervention de leur part.

Agacé, Shunsui finit par se relever et sortir. Il n'avait pas la tête au travail administratif et cela l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à une situation à laquelle il ne pouvait plus rien. Il avait déjà fait son possible pour limiter les conséquences de cette nuit, à peine quelques mois plus tôt.

Il se mit à la recherche d'un petit remontant.

* * *

Mal. Partout. Tout le temps. La douleur éclipsait tout le reste. Y avait-il un reste ? Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Prisonnière de son corps, prisonnière de ses sens. Prisonnière d'elle-même. Elle avait mal. Très mal. Elle ne se distinguait même plus dans cet océan de souffrance.

Le peu de conscience qu'elle avait gagné pourtant s'affina, perçant à travers le voile rouge et épais de son atroce inconscience. Elle sentait à nouveau ses membres, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son calvaire.

Longtemps, elle resta ainsi, à supporter se supplice. Puis elle finit par percevoir un endroit plus clair, plus lumineux, qui lui fit quelques instants prêter une attention moindre à l'endolorissement extrême de chaque molécule de son être. L'espoir remonta en elle, lui embrouillant encore plus les idée. Telle une noyée recherchant désespérément de l'air, elle se mit à faire des mouvements qui auraient été frénétiques si elle n'avait pas été aussi terrassée et harassée.

Elle faillit arriver à s'extirper de tout ça. Il lui semblait qu'elle était écrasée, étouffée par les tourments qui l'agitaient, mais elle _savait_ qu'elle pouvait en sortir. Sa ténacité naturelle l'empêchait de renoncer. Elle s'obligea à se mouvoir vers ce point éclairé. Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Est-ce que tout ça était réel ? Ou était-elle en plus confinée dans sa propre tête ? Le voile se fit plus fin, toujours plus fin, et la souffrance refluait, lui causant un soulagement incroyable.

- Vas-y, gamine, essaye, ricana soudain une voix stridente. Essaye. Ça m'amuse.

Un rire suraigu s'éleva, distinctement audible malgré tous ses sens encore anesthésiés par la douleur, et une main fantomatique apparut, la repoussant vers là d'où elle venait.

Dans ce simulacre de cocon où elle avait vécu une véritable torture.

Elle aurait voulu l'agripper, la rejeter, l'entraîner avec elle, la mordre, la briser, la tordre, la griffer. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, et elle se sentit replonger inexorablement. La peur s'empara d'elle, à nouveau balayée par ces milliers de pointes effilées qui la transpercèrent toute entière. Elle avait l'impression que ses veines étaient parcourues par un véritable feu liquide.

Et toujours cette main qui la repoussait...

Hiyori hurla.

* * *

_(1)_ Il me semble que le pinceau fut longtemps utilisé au Japon pour écrire, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre.

* * *

Donc voilà, on commence une nouvelle partie, toujours dans le passé, qui va concerner pas mal de personnages que j'avais laissés de côté avant. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il va durer, mais on dépassera la dizaine à mon avis ^^

Bref, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas le meilleur, mais j'espère quand même qu'il n'était pas trop ennuyeux.

À plus o/


	13. Chapitre 12 : Keep living on

_****_**Fandom : **Bleach

**Rating :** T (13+)**  
**

**Credits : **l'univers et la plupart des personnages sont à Tite Kubo. Certains des protagonistes sont de mon invention.**  
**

**Warning : **/**  
**

****Salut. Pas grand chose à dire, parce que je suis malade et bien crevée (mais ça m'agaçait d'attendre plus avant de mettre le chapitre en ligne), à part merci encore à **Agrond** pour sa review du chapitre précédent :)

Et, donc, comme je suis complètement vannée, j'ai corrigé mon chapitre à l'arrache. Et j'ai probablement pas réussi à l'améliorer. Donc il doit rester des fautes, et il n'est sans doute pas au même niveau que les autres. Malgré ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Keep living on**_

Chojiro Sasakibe se rendit, comme tous les matins, dans le bureau du capitaine commandant Yamamoto, afin de le saluer et de voir si ce dernier avait des missions à lui confier. Il marchait d'un bon pas, saluant les quelques Shinigami déjà présents à cette heure plus que matinale. Il arriva vite devant la lourde porte ornée, frappa deux coups légers pour la forme, puis entra. Une routine, des gestes qu'il répétait depuis des centaines d'années. Il aurait pu repérer le moindre changement dans le grincement du battant de bois.

Le vice-capitaine s'avança jusqu'au meuble derrière lequel son supérieur était déjà assis – depuis qu'il était à son service, il n'était pas arrivé une seule fois avant le vieil homme, et depuis qu'il était sous ses ordres, il était presque chaque matin accueilli par son visage de plus en plus ridé mais serein. Cependant, il dut se forcer à ne pas ralentir en voyant l'expression presque consternée du capitaine cette fois-là.

Presque pire que lorsqu'il y avait eu la guerre avec les Quincys, à peine un siècle plus tôt.

- Eijisai-dono_(1)_, émit-il de manière très formelle en s'immobilisant devant son interlocuteur.

- Chojiro, le salua à son tour Yamamoto d'un air étrangement las.

Il tenait une missive légèrement froissée, comme s'il l'avait chiffonnée entre ses doigts. Sasakibe haussa deux sourcils interrogateurs en lançant un regard à son supérieur, quémandant la permission de lire. Celui-ci la lui accorda sans un mot et lui tendit la lettre d'un geste vif, comme s'il était pressé de s'en débarrasser. Son visage d'habitude impassible semblait exprimer une certaine résignation.

Le vice-capitaine s'en étonna en son for intérieur, puis attrapa le papier que lui tendait le vieil homme et le parcourut rapidement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il lut, presque incrédule, la fin du texte. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta bouche bée, puis il releva la tête vers son capitaine, qui semblait à peine s'être repris.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? s'exclama Chojiro avec un rictus.

- Malheureusement non, soupira le capitaine commandant. Je crains que nous devions nous contenter de ce qu'ils ont bien voulu nous donner.

- Dites plutôt qu'ils en ont eu assez de lui et ont décidé de nous le redonner, grimaça amèrement son second.

Un silence accablé tomba sur eux. Ils échangeaient des regards chargés d'appréhension. Ça avait été un tel soulagement pour eux, lorsqu'_il _avait été transféré dans la garde royale, avec tout les remous que _sa _présence provoquait alors... qu'ils craignaient les conséquences du retour d'une telle personne.

- Il est censé arriver aujourd'hui, vers onze heures, reprit Yamamoto. Convoque les capitaines et vice-capitaines pour l'accueillir.

Son propre vice-capitaine ne fit que hocher la tête.

* * *

Kaien était encore chez lui, au lit, lorsque le papillon de l'enfer arriva, lui délivrant l'ordre de se rendre à la première division à onze heures précises. Le brun grommela, essaya de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil de plus, puis finit par se résoudre à se lever. De toute façon, il était censé partir dans quelques minutes.

Il se débarbouilla rapidement, s'habilla, puis passa prendre son petit déjeuner, saluant Koganehiko et Shiroganehiko au passage. Après avoir mangé, il se sentit de bien meilleure humeur, et prit sereinement le chemin du Seireitei. Il n'était pas rare que, comme ce jour-là, il ne voie pas son frère et sa sœur au réveil. Le sien était bien trop tôt pour eux... En quelque sorte, cela l'arrangeait : pas facile de se préparer efficacement au milieu d'une bataille d'oreiller, de bols ou de cailloux. Ou de planches, aussi. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait fini de reconstruire l'intérieur, et il lui était déjà arrivé en rentrant chez lui de découvrir divers matériaux de reconstruction éparpillés un peu partout.

Il soupira en souriant. Même les jumeaux au service de leur famille depuis de longues années n'arrivaient pas, à eux deux, à canaliser à la fois l'énergie débordante _et_ le mauvais caractère de sa famille. Ce qui, il l'avouait volontiers, n'était pas chose facile. Vivre chez lui était parfois tellement périlleux que cela ressemblait plus à un camp d'entraînement qu'autre chose !

Il adressa un bonjour enthousiaste aux Shinigami et aux nobles qu'il croisait, recevant parfois une réponse polie, parfois une accolade franche, parfois un regard chargé d'indifférence nuancée de mépris. Surtout des nobles, généralement, et des soldats les plus vieux ou instruits : ceux qui connaissaient vraiment l'histoire de sa famille. Il s'en fichait un peu. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec tout cela, et grand bien leur fasse s'ils pensaient le contraire.

Il se dirigea vers la capitainerie de la treizième division. Il avait fini par accepter la demande d'Ukitake quelques semaines auparavant, cédant sous l'insistance du capitaine. Depuis, il avait découvert que le travail de vice-capitaine lui plaisait agréablement et qu'il s'y sentait étonnamment à l'aise. Les soldats l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, et il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas dans la division depuis plus de temps que cela.

- Salut capitaine ! clama-t-il en entrant dans dans le bureau spacieux qu'il partageait avec son supérieur.

- Oh, bonjour Kaien, répondit celui-ci après un temps d'hésitation qui surprit le nouveau venu.

Il posa précipitamment quelques feuillets sur son propre bureau de bois clair et lui adressa un sourire quelque peu crispé. La pièce était assez vaste, éclairée et bien rangée, de sorte que le désordre qui régnait à présent devant Ukitake était étonnant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit le brun.

- Si si, tout va très bien, s'empressa de dire Jyushiro. Tu as reçu le message disant que nous devons nous rendre à la première division à onze heures ?

- Oui, confirma Shiba. Vous êtes _sûr_ que ça va ?

- Aucun problème, assura le plus vieux d'une manière plus naturelle, en mettant un peu d'ordre autour de lui, l'air affairé.

Peu convaincu, le vice-capitaine alla tout de même prendre sa place pour voir ce qu'il avait à faire. Il vit d'abord une feuille indiquant ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée – entraînement spécifique, rendez-vous avec d'autres officiers, patrouille, ce genre de choses. La liste était étonnamment réduite. Puis il remarqua quelque chose de curieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai trois fois moins de formulaires, plaintes, remarques, rapports et autres dossiers du genre sur mon bureau qu'en temps normal ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Il aurait presque pu voir une goutte de sueur perler sur le front de son supérieur, mais il choisit de ne pas relever.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ukitake. Vraiment pas. Sans doute parce que je me sens mieux et me suis occupé de la plupart de ce qui me concernait ? Il faut dire qu'une bonne moitié de ton travail est constitué du mien...

Sauf que cela faisait dix jours déjà que le capitaine, en pleine forme, assumait pleinement ses fonctions, et que jusqu'alors rien n'avait changé. Kaien, ahuri, comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus que ces mensonges répétés.

* * *

Tout en se dirigeant vers la première division, Gin avait du mal à garder son sourire en place. Son nouveau poste de vice-capitaine n'était pas très contraignant et il s'amusait toujours autant à terroriser les gens, mais il commençait à regretter Ran-chan. Cela faisait depuis qu'il était devenu Shinigami – même depuis qu'il était entré à l'Académie, en fait, s'il y repensait bien – qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Oh, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il l'avait parfois _accidentellement _croisée dans les rues du Rukongai, et il s'était arrangé pour lui faire passer des messages deux fois – en prenant tellement de précautions pour qu'Aizen ne le remarque pas et ne puisse pas remonter à lui ni voir à qui cela s'adressait que cela lui avait demandé à chaque fois plusieurs semaines de préparations – mais les faits étaient là.

Elle lui manquait. Et il se détestait pour ça.

C'était une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser être négligent, être distrait par la pensée de cette gamine qu'il avait décidé de venger. Même si c'était ridicule.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement de liens particulier. Elle était trop différente de lui, d'ailleurs : ce qu'il avait dit à Aizen n'était pas complètement faux. _« Je suis un serpent. »_ C'était sans doute la phrase qui le définissait le mieux, l'animal qui lui correspondait le plus. Froid, sarcastique, déjà blasé, tandis qu'elle était exubérante, presque naïve, toujours heureuse de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Et toujours heureuse de le voir. C'était bien la seule. Peut-être était-ce pour ça... ?

Ichimaru contracta ses mâchoires, rendant son masque grimaçant. Il se détendit presque immédiatement et retrouva l'air perpétuellement moqueur qu'il avait adopté au sein du Seireitei. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur ses pas, uniquement sur ses pas. Il savait que même Aizen aurait du mal à remonter jusqu'à elle et donc le démasquer rien que s'il laissait son esprit vagabonder un instant, mais il préférait ne pas s'y risquer.

Il finit par arriver devant les lourdes portes qui marquaient l'entrée dans la division. Elles étaient déjà entrouvertes, le passage étant juste assez large pour laisser passer un homme de forte corpulence, tel que Kenpachi Kiganjo _(2)_. Il se glissa donc aisément dans l'ouverture, avec son corps fin d'enfant et vit que son capitaine l'attendait de l'autre côté, son propre sourire accroché sur son visage.

Il se détesta encore plus de ressembler à cet homme par cet aspect. Même s'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Vice-capitaine Ichimaru, fit-il en le saluant d'un léger hochement de tête.

Il lui répondit de la même manière, et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de réunion des capitaines. Le capitaine commandant était déjà là, ainsi que son vice-capitaine, et les officiers des huitième, treizième, quatrième et septième divisions. Tandis qu'Aizen les saluait en se dirigeant vers sa place, Ichimaru sur les talons, ce dernier pu remarquer du coin de l'œil l'air presque légèrement anxieux de Yamamoto. Cela le surprit : bien qu'il ne fût pas dans le Gotei 13 depuis très longtemps, il n'avait jamais vu le vieil homme avec un visage exprimant une émotion quelconque.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que tout le monde soit là. Les divisions qui avaient perdu un capitaine étaient représentées par les vice-capitaines ou, pour la neuvième, par Kaname Tosen – l'officier le plus gradé encore en vie –, et pour la douzième, par Mayuri Kurotsuschi – qui avait fait valoir ses droits dès que Kisuke Urahara avait été inculpé. Il ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à être nommé capitaine, ce n'était un secret pour personne, même si peu de monde approuvait cette décision.

Le silence se fit peu à peu, et les derniers murmures s'éteignirent lorsque les portes de la salle se refermèrent, tirées par deux soldats de la première division. Tous se tournèrent alors vers le capitaine commandant.

- Je déclare cette réunion ouverte ! tonna-t-il en frappant le sol de sa canne. Je vous ai exceptionnellement réunis aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il sans laisser de temps mort tout en parcourant l'assistance du regard, car nous accueillons un nouveau capitaine.

Certains haussèrent les sourcils, déconcertés. À moins qu'il ne veuille nommer l'un d'entre eux capitaine – les vice-capitaines des division trois ou sept, par exemple –, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Ce capitaine a été envoyé dans la division zéro il y a plusieurs années, les éclaira le vieil homme. Il revient parmi nous pour combler un poste vacant le temps que nous puissions, enfin, redonner des officiers à chaque division. Il sera là dans quelques secondes.

À peine avait-il fini de parler, qu'un portail ressemblant vaguement à un Senkaimon apparut au milieu de la rangée des officiers.

* * *

Il avait bien évidemment la même question que tous les autres au bord des lèvres : qui était donc cette personne ?

À la différence qu'il craignait de savoir.

Cependant, la réponse lui vint avant même qu'il ne puisse demander. Un portail apparut, portes noires s'ouvrant sur un chemin dallé illuminé qu'il entraperçut.

Kaien écarquilla les yeux, incapable de dissimuler sa surprise et surtout son mécontentement en voyant la personne qui était sortie de l'ouverture dimensionnelle. L'homme le reconnut lui aussi immédiatement, et passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux bruns en lui adressant un sourire légèrement embarrassé, qui lui donna un air gamin malgré sa carrure athlétique.

- Isshin ? s'exclama Kaien, éberlué, oubliant totalement le reste, y compris le fait qu'il était entouré des plus hauts officiers du Gotei 13.

L'appréhension s'effaça devant un colère sourde, contenue, mais irrépressible.

- Salut, petit frère, répliqua le nouveau venu, visiblement étonné lui aussi de voir son cadet dans un tel endroit.

Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux ? Pourquoi cet idiot _souriait_-il ?

- Isshin Shiba ? répétèrent plusieurs personnes, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une hallucination.

- Salut ! répondit celui-ci avec un air faussement désinvolte, détournant le regard de son frère. Comment ça va ?

- Calme-toi, souffla Jyushiro à son vice-capitaine qui ouvrait déjà la bouche. Tu auras tout le temps de lui parler après.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis se détendit légèrement et acquiesça. L'accueil de celui qui serait désormais le capitaine de la dixième division ne dura pas longtemps : Yamamoto se contenta de lui remettre son haori. La tension dans l'air était palpable : même Kyoraku semblait ne pas vouloir plaisanter, pour un fois, et Kenpachi se tenait à carreaux, sentant que l'atmosphère était véritablement tendue, bien que _lui_ ne sache pas pourquoi. Un observateur extérieur aurait sans doute dit qu'ils semblaient tous, mortellement sérieux et raides comme des piquets à leurs places respectives, attendre qu'une bombe explose, sans pouvoir y échapper.

Ce qui, compte tenu des derniers actes d'Isshin avant son départ, près d'un siècle plus tôt, n'était pas une métaphore si éloignée de la réalité.

Tout semblait bâclé, précipité, comme si tout le monde avait envie d'en finir au plus vite. Le retour de l'aîné des Shiba ne se faisait pas dans la bonne humeur, loin de là. Le commandant, après lui avoir donné le haori, demanda simplement ceci :

- Jurez vous d'accepter à nouveau la charge de capitaine et tout ce qui y est lié ?

Naturellement, Isshin avait répondu « oui ». Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre réponse possible, alors qu'il avait déjà enfilé son manteau blanc, caractéristique de sa position.

- J'annonce également que nous choisirons des officiers pour remplir les postes manquants dans les prochains jours, fit laconiquement le capitaine commandant lorsque Isshin eut prit place lui aussi, entre Shunsui et Mayuri. Cette réunion est terminée.

Les personnes présentes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et prirent presque littéralement la fuite pour la moitié d'entre elles, pressées d'échapper à l'ambiance suffocante de la salle ou aux souvenirs que ramenaient la présence du « nouveau » capitaine. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait traîné en longueur Yamamoto, bien que maître de lui-même et d'un calme olympien tout le long, s'était forcé à aller bien plus vite qu'en temps normal, et avait expédié la cérémonie habituelle – et même si cela pouvait se justifier car Shiba avait déjà prononcé ces paroles rituelles des dizaines d'années auparavant, la scène laissa une impression d'inachevé à tous les participants.

Le nouvel arrivant fut parmi les derniers à partir, ainsi que Kaien. Celui-ci semblait tenter de décider s'il devait aller aborder l'homme ou non.

- Vas-y, lui souffla Ukitake, le faisant sursauter. Je pense qu'il va falloir que vous parliez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne préfère pas, grimaça le brun après une courte réflexion. Même en sachant maintenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix...Il vaut mieux qu'on ne parle pas, acheva-t-il fermement.

* * *

Jyushiro regarda son vice-capitaine s'éloigner après qu'il lui ait donné la permission de partir. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour lui. Avec une légère inquiétude tout de même, il se détourna du jeune homme, et son regard tomba sur Kyoraku, qui l'attendait toujours. Il faisait ça presque à chaque fin de réunion. Le brun lui sourit, mais cela n'empêcha pas son ami de remarquer une nouvelle fois ses cernes, son air presque fébrile et son teint un peu trop pâle, qu'il avait déjà notés lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés avant le rassemblement.

- Angoissé pour ton protégé ? le taquina Shunsui avec son entrain habituel, qui sonnait légèrement faux néanmoins.

- Je ne sais pas pour lequel des deux nous devrions nous faire le plus de souci, grimaça son ami en commençant à s'éloigner de la première division. Je doute qu'Isshin, lui, laisse les choses aller.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas tellement le genre d'homme à brusquer les gens s'il y a un autre moyen, fit l'autre d'un air songeur, lui emboîtant le pas. Il faut dire que la séparation a été brutale. Je le comprends, d'une certaine manière.

- Cela m'étonne tout de même de lui, dit Ukitake. Kaien me semblait être bien plus...posé.

- Je crois que c'est un garçon pour qui la famille est très importante, non ? rappela Kyoraku. Ce n'est donc pas tellement surprenant qu'il lui en veuille toujours, même si le départ d'Isshin était presque forcé.

- Je pense que tu peux enlever le « presque ». On ne refuse pas un poste dans la garde royale...

_Surtout quand choisir de rester pourrait faire dégénérer la situation en guerre rangée. _

- Sauf notre chère Unohana-senpai, rit le brun. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle arriverait à faire plier le Roi lui-même s'il le fallait...

- Elle a un certain pouvoir de persuasion, oui, reconnut le malade avec un certain amusement, qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis il reprit, hésitant :

- Je voulais te demander... que vas-tu faire, au sujet de la place de vice-capitaine de ta division ?

Le visage de son ami s'assombrit. Jyushiro n'ignorait pas que ce dernier avait sans doute évité d'y penser – certainement à grand renfort d'alcool, ce qu'il désapprouvait totalement, mais lui-même avait du prendre la neuvième division en charge le temps de lui trouver un officier dirigeant, et il s'était résolu à le laisser s'enivrer. Même s'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Shunsui, confirmant ses soupçons. Je pourrais prendre le troisième siège et le monter, évidemment, mais...même maintenant, j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Leur disparition a été tellement brutale et _étrange_...

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait : le sort des huit officiers hollowmorphosés et des prétendus responsables de leur état faisait encore partie des sujets les plus discutés au sein du Seireitei. Machinalement, les deux capitaines vérifièrent que personne ne les écoutait. Il n'était pas très conseillé de discuter de ce genre de choses en public – ou du moins, si c'était pour critiquer les décisions prises à l'époque et raviver les blessures encore trop fraîches. Celles des proches, celles de l'orgueil des Shinigami, celles de l'honneur de la chambre des quarante-six...

- Il y a énormément de choses qui ne collent pas, reprit-il. Ou qui sont véritablement étranges. Le fait que Yoruichi les ait aidés à s'enfuir : Urahara et elle sont amis de longue date et il me semble que Tsukabishi la connaît également assez bien, mais je l'imagine mal leur apporter son aide en sachant de quoi ils sont coupables.

- On en a déjà parlé, intervint Ukitake d'une voix lasse. Je sais ce que tu en pense.

- Le fait qu'Akemi ait été exécutée, par exemple, continua-t-il tout de même en lui jetant un coup d'œil éloquent. Même si, après coup, il est évident qu'elle a tout fait pour, même dans l'urgence, on aurait du enquêter plus profondément.

- La chambre des quarante-six n'est pas vraiment connue pour sa méticulosité et sa capacité à approcher une situation avec circonspection, remarqua son ami avec une grimace. Elle est même franchement expéditive.

- Tout de même, insista Kyoraku. Et cette idée d'exécution publique...

- Ils devaient montrer qu'ils avaient agi et, honnêtement, si je n'avais pas autant de doutes – et toi aussi – je pense que nous approuverions cela, le coupa fermement Jyushiro. Pas dans la forme, je te l'accorde, mais dans le fond, il fallait bien ça. Les soldats réclamaient justice. Les Hollows sont nos ennemis millénaires, et ils venaient de transformer plusieurs officiers – par ailleurs, des plus appréciés et respectés – en _ça_. Comment espérais-tu que les gens réagissent ?

- Plus intelligemment, de toute évidence, soupira le brun. Et on est quand même passés très près d'un sérieux problème, avec Lanae...

- D'ailleurs, comment as-tu su qu'elle pouvait – ou qu'elle aurait pu – causer autant de dégâts ? l'interrogea son ami, les sourcils froncés. Je dois avouer que sa pression spirituelle était très loin de ce qu'elle dégageait habituellement lorsque je la croisait.

- Simple. Akemi Kuhari n'a jamais, même dans les moments critiques, dégagé un reiatsu assez puissant pour causer l'explosion qui a conduit à son entrée dans le Gotei 13, répliqua Shunsui. On pouvait facilement s'y tromper, car je pense qu'elle a bien protégé sa sœur, mais elle a plusieurs fois frôlé la mort et si sa pression spirituelle à son maximum est assez importante, elle ne l'est pas autant que ce qu'on avait détecté à l'époque. Qui était presque celle du niveau d'un capitaine – pas forcément extrêmement puissant, mais tout de même.

- Donc, logiquement, c'était Lanae, ce qui expliquait son mensonge. Et tu le savais depuis combien de temps ?

Il était presque blasé des explications de cette sorte. Son meilleur ami avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur lui, ou presque, dans ce genre d'affaires. Il se savait loin d'être un imbécile, pourtant les intuitions, les déductions de son plus ancien compagnon dépassaient parfois sa compréhension. Pas aujourd'hui, néanmoins.

- Pas très longtemps, avoua Kyoraku en haussant les épaules. Un ou deux ans, peut-être. Je ne m'étais sérieusement penché là-dessus que par hasard, même si je pense que ça me titillait depuis un moment déjà. Lorsque cette chère Akemi a failli y passer en tirant les membres du Bureau de Recherche_(3)_ hors de la zone d'attaque des Menos Grande.

- Je vois, fit Ukitake, plissant les yeux tandis qu'il se remémorait l'incident – qui n'avait pas eu de véritables conséquences, au demeurant. Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu comptes faire à propos du poste vacant.

- Non, en effet, rétorqua le brun peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait du.

Cela réduisit son ami au silence. Il ne leur était arrivé que rarement d'avoir de véritables différends, mais cette fois-ci semblait en faire partie.

- Il va falloir t'en occuper, déclara néanmoins Jyushiro alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la huitième division. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça encore longtemps. Et, pour être honnête, tu n'as pas bonne mine. Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois aidé.

Il avait gardé un ton neutre. Il préférait ne pas aborder le sujet trop en profondeur, surtout en public, car si son ami avait un air aussi épuisé, il se doutait que ce n'était pas le travail – auquel il s'était tout de même très facilement déshabitué lorsqu'il déléguait tout à ses subordonnés – mais surtout sa consommation constante d'alcool...et le manque de sommeil qu'indiquait ses cernes immenses. Qui lui-même découlait très certainement de cauchemars et d'une nervosité visible et très étonnante chez cet homme qu'il avait toujours connu flegmatique et nonchalant.

Son ami était loin d'aller bien, c'était évident.

Mais ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas à chercher très loin les raisons de cet état. Qui durait depuis quatre mois.

- Je te laisse, finit par dire Ukitake, alors qu'ils étaient immobiles devant les portes de la huitième division depuis plusieurs minutes. Réfléchis-y tout de même.

Shunsui lui répondit d'un grognement absent. Jyushiro n'ajouta rien, et il repartit vers sa division, désormais inquiet à la fois pour Kaien et pour son vieil ami.

* * *

Désœuvrée, Lanae trempait ses pieds dans la rivière, pensive, laissant échapper un grognement frustré de temps à autres. Pour une fois, il n'y avait absolument rien à faire : ils avaient assez à manger, étaient arrivés au bout de leurs possibilités pour réparer un peu la bâtisse branlante, et les Shinigami semblaient avoir définitivement abandonné leur poursuite. Profitant du fait que le soleil était caché par d'épais nuages, annonçant un orage – et une nouvelle soirée passée au son des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur eux depuis les innombrables trous dans la toiture – elle était sortie, échappant à l'atmosphère étouffante des lieux. Le silence qu'exigeait Urahara, pesant, rendait encore moins supportable la présence dérangeante des huit pressions spirituelles des anciens officiers du Gotei 13.

La jeune fille s'était donc littéralement enfuie, et une fois n'est pas coutume, ne ressassait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait fini par se convaincre que revivre la mort d'Akemi encore et encore, et par extension verser des dizaines de larmes amères supplémentaires, ne servirait à rien. Non, elle ne pensait plus à cela.

En revanche, elle ruminait sur son impuissance. Pas son incapacité à sauver sa sœur, mais à la venger.

Lanae avait fini par tenter de s'entraîner seule dès qu'elle avait un moment, mais rien n'avait changé. Tout juste avait-elle pris un peu de muscle. Elle n'était pas meilleure, et surtout, elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à libérer son plein potentiel, et ça la frustrait ; or, plus elle était frustrée, moins elle arrivait à se concentrer, donc moins elle s'entraînait, et elle ne pouvait donc pas progresser...C'était un cercle vicieux.

- Yo ! s'exclama Yoruichi tout près de son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

- Y-Yoruichi ! bredouilla la jeune fille en essuyant l'eau qu'elle avait fait sauter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Rien, comme toi, répondit la femme-chat avec une moue ennuyée. Alors je me demandais si ça te dirait d'apprendre quelques trucs.

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, Kuhari resta interdite un quart de seconde, juste le temps que tout ce qu'elle savait de Yoruichi défile dans son esprit. Et en particulier le fait que c'était une combattante hors pair.

Puis elle acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Oui, s'il te plaît !

* * *

_(1)_ À moins d'avoir lu les derniers scans, c'est incompréhensible, mais non, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part. Je souhaite simplement garder le plus d'éléments du manga possible.

_(2) _Kenpachi Kiganjo, aka le Kenpachi d'il y a un poil moins d'un siècle (eh oui, au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez pas, _Kenpachi _est un titre)

_(3)_ Bureau de Recherche et de Développement Technique. L'affaire mentionnée n'est pas importante, mais peut-être que je ferais (un jour u_u) un OS là-dessus, qui sait.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Je dois avouer que j'ai la très désagréable et persistante impression d'avoir loupé un peu tous les passages en rapport avec Kaien. Ce qui fait quand même une bonne partie du chapitre. J'ai intérêt à m'exercer à écrire sur lui, je crois u_u  
Enfin bref, j'arrête l'auto-flagellation xD Prochain chapitre, euh... mi-décembre ?

À la prochaine fois, si vous n'êtes pas découragés x)


	14. Note de l'auteur

Bon, un passage rapide pour expliquer mon gros manque d'activité depuis un moment.

Je ne suis plus du tout intéressée par Bleach, franchement : j'aime bien les personnages, mais j'ai perdu mon intérêt pour ce manga (j'avoue que les derniers scans ne m'ont pas tellement enthousiasmée au final), et je n'ai plus vraiment la motivation d'écrire dessus.

De plus, pour être absolument honnête, mon histoire ne me plaît plus tant que ça, et j'ai tellement peu de retours dessus (à part Agrond, merci encore, parce que je n'aurais probablement pas continué aussi longtemps sinon) que je me demande franchement si ça vaut la peine de continuer.

Je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à écrire quelque chose de bien, même quitte à reprendre cette fanfiction depuis le début, si c'est pour du beurre. Personnellement, je connais l'histoire, je sais ce qu'il va se passer et si je la transforme en mots c'est pour la faire partager : si personne n'est intéressé, j'arrête.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, cette histoire est mise en pause, voire carrément abandonnée. Si ça vous inspire quelque chose, faite-le moi savoir...

Au revoir.


End file.
